I hate that I love you
by TeamWildeEllie
Summary: To say they hated each other would be the understatement of the century. Elsa is the quiet, hard working loner where as Anna is the loud, determined popular girl and unfortunately for them they are stuck together on what could be their last case unless they can put their differences aside and learn to work together before it's too late.. Elsanna, non incest.
1. Chapter 1

"Arendelle, we have a body just off of Jackson way."

Anna groaned as her boss caught her as she was just putting her coat on as she had just finished a double shift.

"Listen Kristoff.." Anna faked smiled walking up to her boss and putting a hand on his massive chest "I'm about to clock out and I have been working stupid hours this week and I really need some _me _time if you know what I mean. Can't you find Elsa, you know she pretty much lives here and well she wouldn't mind taking the case as well she has no life."

"Anna, I don't have anyone else as Olaf is on the B&amp;E in Henderson and Sven is on labs as we are swamped at the moment, so that just leaves you." Kristoff begged with his big brown puppy dog eyes.

"But Elsa's not working on anything!" Anna moaned stomping her foot like a spoilt child.

"Well if she's not take her with you that way it will get done quicker." Kristoff smiled and walked off before Anna could kick off.

"No.. that's not what I meant.. and your gone. Fuck!" Anna shouted but no one was there any more.

You see to say Anna and Elsa don't get on is really putting it mildly. They have always really been at each others throats since Elsa joined the team a couple of years back. You see Anna was always the top dog being the only girl on the team and she fully used that to her advantage, using her looks and her sexuality to her full advantage. Anna loved being the center of attention until Elsa came in and that really knocked Anna sideways. Elsa was more focused on her work and quickly began rising through the ranks as she lived for her work, her arrest and conviction rate was quickly setting a new record between the team and Anna felt like she was getting pushed out. The last time they worked together Anna promised herself that she would never work with Elsa again as she felt Elsa was unstable and a threat on certain cases. The last case was utter chaos as Elsa was certain that a husband killed his wife and had destroyed all evidence of it and made it look like a suicide, Anna disagreed as all the evidence backed up the claim of suicide which enraged Elsa. After Elsa and the suspect had words which nearly resulted in violence between Elsa and the suspect, as well as Elsa and Anna, Elsa was suspended and Anna took over the case much to Elsa's dismay yet it always seemed that Elsa would blow up after any cases with suspected abuse.

After the big boss Oaken, called Elsa into his office things got really nasty. Elsa called Oaken a biased, power mad asshole to which Oaken called Elsa a loose canon with a gun. To which Elsa had slapped the taste out of Oaken's mouth which predominantly resulted in Elsa's suspension, much to Anna's happiness, but now she's back and Anna has kept away from Elsa as she is still annoyed at one- Elsa was right and it was the husband who did do it and she doesn't want to hear her gloat and two- she just doesn't want to be around her as well it's hard to really confront how she feels but she doesn't hate her it's quite the opposite but Anna thinks Elsa hates her so why should she break down her walls and just get rejected anyway.. things are better this way for both of them. Since Elsa had returned Anna has tried to avoid Elsa at any costs to the point if Elsa is in the break room, Anna would wait till she is finished to go in and they even refused to share the same locker room so Anna would usually stay in her office and bring all of her personal items in there. One time Anna was running late for work and went to the locker room thinking no one would be there until she saw Elsa in there changing her shirt and saw her porcelain, bare back but she just waited till Elsa was finished to go in there and get ready.

It was getting stupid and tearing the team up but both women were both stubborn and too proud to admit that they were acting like preschoolers although when they have had to be in each others company a flurry of insults and sarcasm has always been present and everyone is aware of the disdain between the two women.

"No fuck you Kristoff.." Anna growled and ran to her bosses office, as she did she flew the door open and bounded in to see that Elsa was in there as well.

"Anna, have you heard of knocking I'm busy here." Kristoff said looking up at Anna angrily.

"Listen Kristoff I am second in command really and one word from me to Oaken and your job will be mine. I refuse to work with _her_." Anna said nodding her head at Elsa "And you can't make me!"

"Anna, you are acting like an immature little girl. Elsa is your colleague and friend.." Kristoff began.

"_She_ is not my friend!" Anna spat.

"Let me make this simple Arendelle, you and Elsa are working this case together and if you don't like it you know where the door is and leave your badge and gun on my desk before you leave." Kristoff said scaring Anna slightly as Kristoff was usually a push over and Anna always took advantage of that although she never had any feelings towards him "You two need to work this out as it is tearing this team apart and you are making everyone uncomfortable to a point where they don't want to come to work and a few have been talking about transfers. So basically suck it up and get along."

"Fine.." Anna sighed defeated.

"Good now both of you get out and get ready.. oh and just to let you know I would pack extra water as the weather is supposed to be getting hotter than it already is." Kristoff smiled at the ladies.

"But it's already the hottest day since.. erm 89 is it?" Elsa said quietly.

"Close 86.. so becareful out there." Kristoff said as Elsa stood up and headed for the door pushing past Anna.

"Oh and Anna." Kristoff said before Anna left as well.

"What!" Anna growled.

"Have fun." Kristoff smiled and watched Anna leave slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Elsa was in the locker room getting ready for her case. She swapped her workpants for some lighter pants as she didn't know how long she was going to be out there and in that heat her work pants would be really uncomfortable. She took her work shirt off and began searching her locker for a tank top until she heard someone enter the locker room and instantly knew who it would be.

"Don't worry I'm just finding my top and then I'll be gone because I know you don't want to be in the presence of a loose cannon.. huh." Elsa said dryly not even looking at Anna.

Anna rolled her eyes as she used that comment once and now Elsa brings it up every chance she could and it was getting old.. fast. Anna had two choices one- grab Elsa and kick her ass up and down this building or two- grab Elsa and kiss the hell out of her. The second one sounds hella better but it wouldn't go down very well especially as she knows.. well thinks that Elsa is straight. Well she's not known Elsa to have a boyfriend but she doesn't know Elsa at all so she couldn't be certain.

"Elsa, just shut up a minute." Anna sighed walking over to Elsa slowly.

Elsa turned around as she heard footsteps approaching her and tensed up backing away from Anna slightly and Anna picked up on this and stopped walking towards her.

"Elsa don't do that.. don't tense up I just want to talk.. civilly." Anna said bitterly as it pained her that she was being the bigger woman.

"What do you want from me Anna." Elsa spat.

"We.. we are on this case together whether we like it or not." Anna growled as she began to get angry at Elsa for her blatant disrespect "Just try not to fucking blow this one."

Anna instantly wished she never said that as she knew she didn't mean it. In fact she was jealous of Elsa when it came to work. Anna always had money and was admittedly a spoilt little rich kid who got anything and everything she wanted. She cruised through her schooling having gone to the best college and university where as Elsa had an opposite childhood, although Anna didn't know everything, well anything really, she knew that Elsa had no money and she never spoke about her parents or any siblings and she worked her hardest through college and university and had scholarships as she had the highest results from all of her classes. Anna was jealous of the fact that Elsa knew Kristoff before she moved to Las Vegas and that Elsa is only 25 and has been working with the team for two years where as Anna is 32 and has been working with the team for seven years and it feels like Elsa gets all the attention and it infuriates Anna but at the same time from the first day she saw the platinum blonde she has had certain feeling for her that she has had to hide.

"I'm sure that's pretty hard seen as though you have blew everyone in the building." Elsa smirked cheap shoting Anna.

"How dare you!" Anna growled her eyes wide with surprise "I have worked my ass off to get where I am."

"Yeah, must be really hard work being on your back all day." Elsa retorted back proud of herself.

"You fucking bitch!" Anna shouted as Elsa had gone too far.

Anna had enough and now it was war.

"I'm not a slut who would sleep my way to the top and even if I was at least I'm not a reclused loner with no friends who is probably still a fucking virgin as no one wants to go near you." Anna spat venomously.

Elsa was done and grabbed Anna throwing her into the lockers hard, keeping hold of the scruff of Anna's collar, Elsa curled her fist into a ball and rose it up. Just as she was about to hit Anna square in the jaw she hit the locker right behind her head instead as she didn't need another suspension on her file.

"You're not even worth it." Elsa said darkly letting go of Anna.

"Ha! This is what I mean Elsa, you're met with a little bit of confrontation and you flip out straight away.. what if this was another suspect huh? Your willing to compromise the case just because you have an anger problem." Anna laughed dryly.

"Yeah well you can go and fuck Oaken and then get me thrown off the case and have it for yourself if you really want to." Elsa growled back still fuming.

Anna began to shake with anger and now it was her turn to throw Elsa against the lockers with a sickening thud and put her arm across Elsa's throat putting pressure on it. Elsa tried to move her head and head butt Anna but Anna was too fast and moved back but as she did she swiped her other hand across Elsa's face catching her with her nails causing blood to trickle down Elsa's face.

"That's enough!" A voice boomed making both women jump in fright and back up.

Kristoff was standing outside the locker room with Sven and a couple of the other technicians were standing behind him looking worried.

"I swear you two better cut it the hell out right now or I will fire the pair of you right now!" Kristoff shouted putting a hand to his temple "Finish getting ready and get to the scene straight away and take separate cars as you can use the travel time to calm the hell down. If Oaken had found you the pair of you would be gone by the end of the shift.. now move!"

"Yeah well I'm sure Anna would be able to persuade Oaken not to fire her." Elsa added.

"You little.." Anna growled staring at Elsa again.

"MOVE!" Kristoff instructed.

Anna opened her locker and grabbed her jacket and her gun making sure Elsa sees her taking the safety off and then she left to go to the scene.

"Elsa.. please I know that you and Anna don't get along but you really don't have any more chances here after your last spat with Oaken, listen I know most of what has happened in your past and you know I am here if you ever want to talk but I can't keep defending you each time you go off on one as it will look like favoritism and in this work place that can't happen. Just keep your head down and work together the best you can." Kristoff pleaded as Elsa finished getting ready.

Elsa walked towards the exit ignoring Kristoff as although she is close to her boss she doesn't really trust him, well she doesn't trust anyone and with Elsa's past you wouldn't really blame her yet no one knows what has happened in her past. Before she could leave the room Kristoff stopped her and saw the cut across her cheek.

"What happened?" Kristoff asked softly.

"It doesn't matter.. listen I wont start anything. I'm sorry if I let you down and I'll just get on with Anna just for the case sake. I mean the sooner the case is finished the sooner we can go back to hating each other." Elsa said sadly.

"Do you hate her?" Kristoff asked.

"Why does it matter.. she hates me so." Elsa said and left to meet Anna at the scene.

* * *

Elsa stepped out of her car and instantly missed her car's AC.

"Man, Kristoff was not lying it's too damn hot to be working out here.. let's just get this over with and then I can go back to the nice cool lab." Elsa said to herself and put her shades on.

As the genius that Elsa was she put her black tank top on not really heeding Kristoff's warning as it wasn't that hot when she came into work but that was at 10 O'clock last night so of course it wouldn't be hot. Elsa was just thankful that she had the time to change her pants into something cooler as not even five minutes out of her car her top was sticking to her back and the cut of her face, thanks to Anna, was stinging like mad. Elsa slipped on a baseball cap and headed towards the scene not looking forward to seeing Anna.

Kit in one hand and a bottle of water in the other Elsa made her way toward the cordoned off crime scene. Setting her case down she showed the officer at the scene her ID badge.

"Elsa Winters, my erm partner Anna Arendelle should already be here." Elsa introduced.

"Follow me.." The young officer said taking Elsa to the body.

"Thanks." Elsa said as the officer left her and headed back to his post.

Elsa looked around and was glad when she couldn't see Anna. Looking back to where the officer was standing she concluded that he must be a newbie as she hadn't seen him around before. Elsa looked over at the corpse and in a sick kind of way was kind of happy to be here. Not for the fact that it was too hot for words and the smell radiating from the corpse was enough to turn the hardest of stomachs but it's just if she had to go through this that she thought it fitting that Anna had to as well. Laughing to herself at the thought Elsa began to get to work.

Looking around she began to scope out her surroundings. The sun was blinding even with shades and a cap to protect her. She managed to spot what looked like some faded tyre tracks making off in the distance from the body. Bending down next to the body she pulled some tweezers out of her case and picked up a shell casing that was next to the body. In her own little world she barely noticed the sun being blocked from behind until a chill crept up her spine. Looking behind her she saw Anna looking down at her glaring.

"Hmm so you finally decided to join me huh?" Elsa smirked grabbing an evidence bag to put the casing into it.

"Don't start Elsa." Anna growled "I was stuck in traffic so just tell me what you have found or are you going to not include me in this?"

"It's a 9mm and there is only one casing so the bullet may still be inside our victim." Elsa concluded.

Elsa handed the casing up to Anna to inspect as although they don't get on Elsa has mad respect for Anna's skills as an investigator. Anna looked down at Elsa's face where she caught her in their earlier scuffle and guilt hit her hard, taking the evidence off her she began to examine it.

"The coroner come yet?" Anna asked.

"No but if you ask me I'm thinking maybe a mob hit?" Elsa replied looking at the corpse again and seeing the head shot.

"Mob hit.. we haven't had one of them in.. well ages." Anna reasoned.

"Well look at the evidence Anna, head shot, dump job in remote location and ligature marks to both ankles and wrists. It looks like he was tortured and then killed. Have you noticed the defensive wounds on his arms and hands.. he fought back." Elsa said inspecting the body.

As much as it pained Anna, Elsa looked to be right but she wasn't going to compliment her as she was still majorly pissed off at her.

"Ok let's go with your theory for a moment.. say it was a mob hit, do we have any ID on him?" Anna asked.

Elsa never checked as they usually have to wait for the coroner before they check.

"Listen we don't know when the coroner will be here and I'm damn well not waiting hours in this heat just to get his ID." Anna growled impatiently as the heat was starting to get to her.

"Ok.. I'll check it out." Elsa sighed not wanting to get into another verbal war "Calm down."

Elsa moved towards the corpse again and checked for a wallet. After checking his front pocket she pulled out a wallet.

"His name is Kai Anderson and he's local." Elsa said handing Anna the ID as well.

"Yeah, I know he is is a local drug dealer. Kristoff and I worked a case not long ago. It turns out one of his clients mysteriously disappeared after a dispute over some drugs and well we had suspected some mob activity over the disappearance."

"So what.. the mob took Kai out here for not paying his debt to them for covering his ass." Elsa suggested.

"That's a possibility but until we gather all evidence we can't be certain of anything yet." Anna said professionally "Well his wallet is picked clean except for his credit cards."

"Well the mob is full of professionals so of course they would leave the cards as they can be traced." Elsa clarified.

"Agreed." Anna said putting her ego aside now.

"Right, I will let the officer on guard know that there could be some mob involvement." Elsa said dusting her pants down and stretching as she stood up.

Seeing Elsa stretch awoken feelings that Anna had learn to bury deep inside her. She would of given anything to just go over and caress Elsa's 4 pack and take her there and then. Although it would have been better if there was no corpse there and inside somewhere that was cooler than the burning heat they are enduring at the moment.

"Oh and in case you are wondering, I wont screw this up." Elsa said sarcastically and headed off to see the officer.

Anna didn't bother to reply to the last comment as she was still mentally fucking Elsa.

* * *

"Officer, a word please." Elsa said walking over to the officer.

The officer, who was now talking to another man, stopped and looked at Elsa.

"What's wrong Winters?" He asked walking over to Elsa.

"I think we have reason to believe that this murder was done by professionals.. more specifically the mob." Elsa said.

Upon hearing this the man that was talking with the officer tensed up which didn't go unnoticed by Elsa. Although the newbie officer was clueless at this.

"Ha don't be stupid Winters the mob is so old school. Why would they be involved as something as petty as this?" The officer laughed.

"Because nothing is what it seems usually. Do you know anything about this?" Elsa questioned the unknown man maintaining eye contact throughout.

The man just looked at Elsa fear frozen on his face as Elsa walked closer to him. He looked to be in his mid 40s, he has a messy beard and dark shaggy hair and he looked like he was in desperate need of a good bath. Elsa immediately noticed the scratch under his eye but couldn't really say anything she had a matching one to.

"Where did you get your scratch?" Elsa asked not missing a beat.

"Where did you get yours?" The man shot back quickly.

"Lover's tiff.. now you." Elsa spat defensively moving back to her original position behind the officer but keeping her eyes on the man.

"I don't have to tell you people anything." The man growled.

"Actually sir, if you refuse any information in an ongoing investigation then you could be prosecuted for obstruction of justice." The noob officer said as if reciting straight from the text book.

Before Elsa could realized what was happening the man had pulled out a 9mm gun and had grabbed the officer around the neck and positioned him as a human shield.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed, quickly drawing her gun on the suspect "Think about what you are doing.. if you kill us there is not a jury in the whole of America that wont sentence you to death."

"Anyone tried anything funny I swear I will put a bullet in his damn brain." The man growled pressing the barrel of the gun to the officer's temple.

Anna heard Elsa shouting and looked over to see a man holding the officer hostage and Elsa pointing her gun at an unknown assailant. Instinctively Anna reached for her gun, but as she did she heard footsteps behind her but before she could do anything she was hit upside her head and was knocked to the ground. Elsa heard a noise and turned to see Anna on the ground and another man standing over Anna's unconscious body.

"ANNA!" Elsa cried taking her focus away from the man in front of her.

The man took the opportunity and reached for Elsa's gun while she was not looking. She turned around quickly as they began to struggle for the gun. A shot rang out and the officer's body fell to the floor with a dull thud. Elsa lost focus as she wasn't sure if she was the cause of the officer's death but she didn't even pull the trigger of her gun so it was either the man she was now struggling with or his little buddy. As Elsa was not focused the man she was grappling with who quickly took the upper hand and delivered a hard shot right in her stomach, winding her and forcing her to the ground.

"You fucking idiot!" The second man shouted running over to his friend "You're going to get us thrown in jail you dumb bastard."

"Well if I wasn't given a shit team then I wouldn't have to be playing clean up crew now would I." The man growled angrily.

The second man got up in his bud's face and they began to verbally assault each other. Elsa, still fighting for breath, looked at the scene playing out and waited till the moment was right. Picking her moment she swung up her leg and connected with the second man's ribs, the man collapsed on the floor pain ripping through his torso, with this Elsa took her chance and began to run as fast as she could towards Anna's body to make sure she was

As she was running she heard a gun shot ring out and a burning pain rip through her side but she put it down to a mixture of cramp and adrenaline. Once she reached Anna's body she quickly shielded her with her own body and reached for her gun. Elsa quickly zoned in on the first man, who killed the officer, and took aim hitting that bastard squarely in the face. Hella shot if she did say so herself. The second man was still down from that rib kick which gave Elsa time to focus on Anna.

"Anna.. Anna please wake up.. please you can't leave me." Elsa begged as tears began to blur her vision.

Elsa tried to shake Anna awake but nothing was happening.

"Come on.. please Anna I.. I lov.." Elsa began but it got to hard "Just fucking wake up!"

Elsa got mad and slapped Anna across the face hard hoping that would stir her up. Anna began to stir which made Elsa's heart jump into her throat.

"El.. Elsa.. what the fuck!" Anna cried putting her hand up to her stinging face but she quickly shut her eyes again.

"You fucking whore.. you'll pay for that!" The second man shouted getting up.

"Holy shit!" Elsa whimpered not believing that she forgot about the second man.

The man looked at his dead friend and anger was etched on his face as he picked the forgotten gun that was on the ground.

"Stay back.. I'm warning you." Elsa growled watching him carefully.

The man started to run towards the girls and without thinking Elsa pulled her trigger and got the man square the chest, killing him instantly. Elsa threw her gun down quickly as if it was burning her as she began to struggle to breath. She had just killed two people without even giving it a second thought. Her body began to fight the impending shock as she felt faint and nauseous. She felt as if the ground underneath her was moving and dots began to flash in front of her. A groan behind Elsa brought her back to reality and she helped Anna sit up carefully.

"Anna, talk to me.. are you Ok?" Elsa asked worried.

"That rat bastard hit me in the head." Anna winced putting her hand to where she was hit.

Elsa looked at the wound and saw a huge lump which already had dried up blood around it.

"You were unconscious for a while.. you might have concussion. What's your full name?" Elsa asked concerned.

"What.. why are you asking me this.. I'm fine!" Anna said as she fought back the pounding in her head.

"Just answer me damn it." Elsa growled that after saving her life how much Anna still hasn't changed.

"Urgh.. fine.. Anna Paige Arendelle." Anna huffed.

"Birthplace?" Elsa carried on.

"Las Vegas, Nevada." Anna sighed.

"Occupation?" Elsa pressed.

"Jeez, I investigate crime scenes and have been for seven years.. are you happy now?" Anna said getting aggravated.

"One more.. favorite color?" Elsa smiled.

"Are you joking?" Anna growled.

"Yes.. do you remember anything?" Elsa asked.

"I don't remember anything after I got hit but you better tell me what the hell is going on." Anna said not amused by all the questions.

"Well it looks like you're back to your old bossy self again so I'm going to determine that you will make a full recovery." Elsa said sarcastically standing up.

"You know what you win this round." Anna groaned as her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Good." Elsa said trying to hide the happiness she felt "I'm going to call for help.. I left my radio in my car."

Anna replied with a small nod as all she wanted to do was sleep but she knew that she couldn't. Elsa made her way quickly towards her car but stopped short as the pain in her side was killing her, leaning against her car so Anna couldn't see. Elsa didn't understand why her side was bothering her that much as she didn't hurt it or pull a muscle. Pulling her hand away from her side she noticed it was covered in blood.

"Oh shit!" Elsa cried to herself as she pulled up her top and that's when she saw it.

There was a gaping bullet hole in her side. The black top she was wearing must of camouflaged the blood and she figured that her adrenaline had stopped the pain from flaring up but now that her adrenaline had settled the pain was coming and with a vengeance.

"Elsa, what is taking you so long?" Anna boomed.

"Hold on a moment." Elsa growled rolling her eyes.

Opening the trunk of her car she pulled out her first aid kit, her rucksack and her bottle of water she kept as an extra and put them all into the rucksack. She walked over to the driver's side and opened the door quickly reaching for her radio.

"No.. no.." Elsa cried as she saw that it had been cut.

Slamming the door shut she walked around her car and noticed that her tyres and gas tank had been slashed. Elsa quickly jogged over to Anna's car and saw that the same thing had happened to hers and to the newbie officers car as well.

"Oh shit!" Elsa groaned to herself and made her way back to her car. She weighed up her options and realized she couldn't tell Anna that she was hurt so she decided to keep it a secret for now as she knew that Anna had a concussion and was hiding it from her. Looking at her injuries, yeah she had been shot but the pain was not unbearable and well she had been through worse things in her past.. it was one of them suck it up times. Plus if Anna knew that she was shot then she would freak out and one of them needs to be able to walk and have a clear head. Putting her investigators vest on to hide the wound she grabbed her supplies and headed back to where Anna was.

"Did you call for help?" Anna mumbled.

"Erm about that.." Elsa said getting some stuff out of the first aid box and opening an antiseptic wipe and kneeling down to clean Anna's wound "The radios have been cut as well as all the tyres and our gas tanks."

"Are you joking?" Anna moaned as the wipes were stinging like hell.

"I wish I was but unfortunately not." Elsa said and grabbed some gauze and put it over Anna's wound securing it with tape.

"That's just my luck.. fucking hell. I'm stuck out here in the boiling heat, next to a rotting fucking corpse and well I'm stuck with you." Anna shouted staring at Elsa as if she did this.

"You know you will never change will you Anna. Yeah you are stuck out here with me so deal with it." Elsa fumed.

"Urgh.. you're right I'm sorry." Anna said quietly.

"It's fine.. listen we need to get moving if we have any chance to getting back to the lab before dark." Elsa planned out.

"Sounds good." Anna said as she saw Elsa stand up and offer her hand to Anna.

Grabbing hold of the extended hand Anna jumped up but pain tore through her ankle and she fell forward into Elsa who caught her quickly.

"Anna!" Elsa said worried setting Anna back down "Are you Ok?"

"My ankle it really hurts.. I must of twisted it." Anna cried.

"Let me check it out." Elsa said carefully picking up Anna's ankle and checking it out.

Elsa rolled up Anna's pant leg and took off her shoe and sock carefully. There was many times where Elsa had fantasized about undressing Anna but now was not one of them times. Elsa began to worry when she saw blood coming from a wound on her ankle.

"Well is it bad?" Anna asked impatiently.

"Well good news it you never sprained it.." Elsa began trying to see a positive side to her colleague being stabbed.

"So I can walk?" Anna said happily.

"Erm not exactly.. you've kinda been stabbed." Elsa said sadly.

"What.. you can't kinda stab someone Elsa, have I been stabbed yes or no?" Anna asked petrified.

"Well you're not going to be walking on that any time soon." Elsa retorted.

"What if it is just a small cut." Anna tossed around.

"I know a knife cut when I see one Anna." Elsa snapped not meaning to but in her defence she did have a lot of experiences with knife wounds as she began to bandage up Anna's ankle "I guess when they knocked you out they stabbed you as well to make sure you weren't going anywhere."

Elsa grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket to see if she had any signal.. she never.

"Hmm Ok how about we walk back the way we came I mean I remember the road we came from so if we just go back that way we'll be Ok." Elsa said helping Anna up and making her lean on her shoulder.

"Elsa you have blood on you!" Anna said worried as she looked at Elsa's hands.

Elsa tried to wipe it off as she knew it was from when she was checking her wound out.

"It's.. it's from your ankle don't worry.. I'm not hurt." Elsa lied as she positioned Anna so they were both comfortable.

"Promise me you're not hurt." Anna pleaded giving Elsa teal puppy dog eyes.

"Apart from a few scrapes and bruises I'm fine and more importantly I can walk." Elsa said and bent down to pick up her rucksack but a sharp pain ripped through her side which she covered up quickly "Just put this on your back and well I'm going to carry you."

Anna stood there in utter shock at what Elsa suggested. Slipping on the rucksack she just stood there not moving.

"Come on Anna, you can't walk and the longer we stay here the longer we are open to being mob bait and I'm sure as hell not dying here today." Elsa said waiting for a sarcastic comeback.

"Ok fine.. turn around." Anna sighed defeated.

"Ok well turn around and let me make sure everything is in the back pack." Elsa said helping Anna turn.

Elsa hated to admit it but the pain in her side was absolutely killing her and if she was going to be carrying Anna all the way back she needed some pain relief and fast. Looking into the rucksack she found two bottles of water, a cereal bar and her first aid kit. Opening the kit she saw a bottle of pills containing some strong pain killers which she had from when she was attacked at a crime scene a few months back. She opened the bottle and saw she had seven pills left. Taking two out and grabbing a bottle of water she downed the pills quickly. Anna hadn't noticed as she was more focused on her own injuries to care about what Elsa was doing. Quickly putting the stuff back she closed the rucksack and walked back around.

"You ready.. your chariot awaits." Elsa laughed dryly as the pills began to take immediate effect.

Anna smiled quickly as she climbed onto Elsa's back and they made their way back to the lab.

"This could actually work." Elsa smiled to herself.

**A/N- So I hope you all like beginning of this story as I've enjoyed writing this one and as my 'You make me want to live' story is now finishing up I decided to upload this now. So let me know what you guys think, thanks for reading and till next time peeps :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Wow a massive thank you to everyone who has read I'm really honored you have :) so to clear up a few things Anna outranks Elsa, she is one rank below Kristoff. I chose for Elsa to have a 4 pack as everyone usually writes about characters having a 6 pack so I decided to have a change and with their feelings towards each other well you're going to have to wait and see.. anywhom enjoy chapter 2.**

Elsa wasn't sure if she was a really bad person in a past life as that would be the only reason she is getting punished at this moment. They had been walking now in the sweltering heat for an hour or so now and despite Anna moaning about Elsa carrying her she finally shut up about it. The pills were doing an amazing job as Elsa didn't think she could walk, let alone carry another person, if her side wasn't completely numb.

"Urgh.. this is taking forever.. just put me down and I can walk quicker." Anna began moaning again.

"No!" Elsa growled angrily as the heat was making both women irritable now.

"Put me down." Anna repeated.

"No!" Elsa repeated automatically.

"Jesus Elsa, I'll just deal with the pain just put me fucking down as by the time you get us there it'll already be next week." Anna argued back.

Elsa stopped walking and growled angrily which made Anna shut up instantly.

"No Anna, you don't get to do that.. you can't even walk and you are berating the person who is trying to save your life because they are not moving fast enough for your liking." Elsa snapped.

"Well we have only gone a couple of miles." Anna retorted.

"In this fucking heat.. what do you expect?" Elsa groaned.

"And it's only a bit of heat." Anna said angrily.

"With a person on my back!" Elsa shouted back.

"Oh for Christ sake Elsa, I weigh what 120lbs dripping wet." Anna growled rolling her eyes.

"Huh.. well maybe you're a little _top-heavy_." Elsa laughed to herself.

Elsa didn't have to turn around to know Anna had a shocked look on her face as her comment was a winner.. so that's what 2-0 now to Elsa.

"Wipe that grin off your damn face." Anna hissed into Elsa's ear not impressed by that comment.

"Whatever you say, feisty pants." Elsa said the grin still on her face.

Positioning Anna so that she could move again, Elsa began walking once again. Feeling the need to preoccupy herself from the whole situation she began to rack her brains on what to do. When she first lifted Anna she had to admit she was light as anything but now, even though she hated to admit it, she was getting heavy. Adding the weight of the backpack and that Anna's foot was digging into Elsa's bad side every time they moved, she could also feel blood from her wound ooze out with every step. She hoped that they were nearly back because she didn't know how long she, or Anna, could last with their injuries.

"Elsa.." Anna said quietly adjusting the cap that Elsa made her wear.

"Yeah." Elsa sighed as she was struggling against the sun.

"Erm.. why are we always fighting?" Anna said which made Elsa confused.

Anna decided that now would be the perfect time to have this conversation as well she knew that Elsa wouldn't leave her here and well she wanted to know why they were always at each others throat and well there's no time like the present is there.

"What.." Elsa struggled out as she was dripping in sweat and her side was becoming uncomfortable again "Now is not the time to talk about this Anna."

"Yeah I know but just listen to me for a minute yeah." Anna begged.

"Sure whatever.. it's not like I'm going anywhere is it." Elsa said dryly.

Anna was getting agitated as even I this predicament Elsa still managed to be a sarcastic asshole.

"Ok well let's get straight to the point.. do you hate me?" Anna asked holding her breath knowing what the answer will be.

"What.. why do you care what I think." Elsa said avoiding the question.

"Just answer me Elsa. Do you hate me? Do you wish that every morning I would get into a fatal car accident or that I would be fired and you would be top gal in the team?" Anna said pettily.

Anna knew how ridiculous she sounded but her relationship with Elsa was.. well ridiculous so it was a fitting statement plus she knew that Elsa hated her so now was the time Elsa could be honest with her.

"No.. Anna." Elsa stopped to catch her breath "I don't hate you.. why would I hate you?"

"Well you've never exactly been welcoming with me so I've just assumed that you hated me." Anna said sadly.

"You've done nothing for me to hate you." Elsa winced as her side was now on fire.

"So then why are you such a bitch to me.. you always pick fights, argue and just try anything to piss me off." Anna carried on wanting answers.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh Anna, you are such a hypocrite. You are the one who starts it. I hate when I do that stuff but you have to admit that you are the cause of it, you provoke me. Ok answer me this, why are you so nasty to me? Don't think I don't notice the horrible looks you shoot me when ever you see me, the bitchy rumors you spread about me and the way you always criticize me the way I do my job." Elsa huffed angry now.

Anna was about to argue with Elsa over that comment but realization hit her hard.. she did do that. She was a bitch to Elsa. She didn't know why, instead of giving Elsa a nasty look why couldn't she of swapped it for a nice smile or instead of putting Elsa down all the time why couldn't she praise her for the work she does as in reality Elsa was an amazing investigator. Anna knew the real reason why she acting like this she was jealous. I mean anyone would be.. it's not just that Elsa was a brilliant CSI she was also drop dead gorgeous and Elsa didn't even know it. Elsa had long platinum blonde hair which always looked beautiful, her ice blue eyes always made Anna smile inside, her skin was like porcelain and she looked like she was crafted by 1000 angels. Anna wasn't bad looking to say the least she had long radiant red hair, her teal eyes always got her whatever she wanted and her tan skin was kissed with endless freckles.

"Anna.. Anna are you Ok?" Elsa said worried as Anna seemed to of gone quiet.

"Huh.. oh sorry about that did you say something?" Anna shaking shaking her thoughts of Elsa away.

"You know what.. just forget it yeah!" Elsa huffed as she began walking again.

"Elsa wait.. I was listening I just got preoccupied with something." Anna begged as she didn't want to upset Elsa any more.

"Well if that's the case then answer my question." Elsa demanded as she was certain Anna wasn't listening especially as Anna was the one to bring this up.

"I.. erm I don't know." Anna began but before Elsa could interrupt she carried on "I don't know why I do or say all that stuff. I know for a damn fact you can do your job and I don't know why I say or do all that shit to you."

"Have I ever done anything wrong to you?" Elsa sniffed getting upset "I mean if I have then I'm really sorry as I didn't realize if I did."

"No Elsa, you've never done anything to me." Anna sighed defeated.

"Then why do you hate me?" Elsa pressed, now it was Anna's turn to be questioned.

"I told you Elsa I don't fucking know!" Anna growled hating that this was being turned on her.

"No Anna that's not good enough." Elsa argued back.

"I don't care that's all you're damn well getting." Anna snapped back.

Anna moved around on Elsa's back to get more comfortable but as she did she almost fell off as Elsa let go of Anna's legs but Anna was quick enough to grab around Elsa's neck before she could fully fall.

"What the fuck was that for." Anna demanded.

"I'm deciding whether to drop you on your ass and leave you out here." Elsa growled angrily.

"You wouldn't fucking dare." Anna hissed into Elsa's ear.

"You want a damn bet.. you are making me want to punch you in the face with your constant whining." Elsa snapped, pissed off now.

"Fuck you Winters, if you drop me I swear to god you will fucking come down with me." Anna warned holding around Elsa's neck tighter.

Elsa laughed at Anna's little threat as Elsa knew that she is stronger and faster than Anna and if Anna wanted to fight then just bring it.

"So you think you can take me down huh.. well let's see I have what 10lbs on you and I'm standing up. You can't gain the momentum needed to take me down with you and even if you could would you really chance it as there is a possibility that I could land on your ankle making it worse for you, and if I land on it you are at risk for a fracture or even a break." Elsa said being a smart ass.

Anna shrugged her shoulders welcoming the challenge as she grabbed tighter around Elsa's neck and began to lean backwards. Before Elsa could comprehend what was going on it was too late, her feet were lifted off the ground and she was heading backwards and straight on top of Anna.

"Fuck!" Elsa screamed.

They were both now on the ground, despite the fact that Elsa landed squarely on top of her, Anna was laughing uncontrollably. Elsa panicked and rolled off Anna quickly, afraid that she hurt her until she looked at Anna's smiling face but Elsa kept her steely glare locked on.

"Shut up!" Elsa growled not amused about what Anna had just done.

"What was it you said Winters _you can't gain the momentum to take me down_." Anna giggled wiping tears away from her eyes.

Elsa began to get angry as it wasn't a challenge she threw down. Anna was still laughed manically as Elsa began to blush as she thought Anna looked so cute when she was happy, even if it was at her expense.

"Come on it wasn't that funny you could of hurt yourself more.. for what just to show me that you could pull me down." Elsa sighed unimpressed.

"Oh come on I bet you liked being on top of me." Anna winked not sure what was coming over her.

"Urgh.. don't flatter yourself." Elsa lied blushing more now as she stood up and began to brush her pants off.

Anna felt a pang of sadness as she knew then that Elsa didn't feel the same way that she felt about her which really hurt so she began to stop laughing now.

"Oh come on Els you're just so easy to wind up." Anna said sticking her hand out for some help.

"Whatever.. can we please go now!" Elsa grunted hoisting Anna up to her feet roughly "If I remember correctly you said at the rate I was going we'd get to the lab next week so I'd like to try and get there by the end of this week at least."

"Hmm sure.. let's go." Anna huffed not wanting to argue any more as she climbed back onto Elsa's back again and they began the long trek back home once more.


	3. Chapter 3

"So come on then tell me." Anna said bored.

"Come on and tell you what?" Elsa said not sure what Anna was referring to.

"Oh I don't know tell me anything." Anna replied "Your hobbies, your favorite color.. just tell me _anything_."

"What are you getting at here Anna?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

"Nothing.. it's just well I don't exactly know you that well do I." Anna shrugged "So why not do this now."

Elsa shook her head in disbelief as now Anna waits till they are in a life or death situation to want to get to know her.

"Huh.. fine." Elsa moaned as sweat began to drip into her mouth "What do you want to know?"

"Hmm Ok so your parents made sweet love and then 9 months later Boom! baby Elsa shows up.. take it from there." Anna grinned.

Elsa shook her head at how crude Anna makes things sound but decided to hide her disgust.

"So you want my whole damn life story?" Elsa sighed "Are you really that patient."

"Don't be a jackass Winters." Anna smirked playfully kicking Elsa in her injured side.

In an instant Anna hit the ground with a thump as Elsa sank to her knees, grabbing her injured side as she hissed in pain. Although she knew that Anna was messing about and didn't mean to hurt her it was a painful reminder that her pain meds were wearing off and fast. Bracing one hand on the ground Elsa stood up carefully, as she did she moved her other hand and noticed there was blood on it. Elsa noticed that the bleeding has subsided an hour or so before hand which she was happy about as she could stop dragging her feet to cover the blood trail she was leaving behind her. But now due to that kick her wound was beginning to bleed badly once again.

"Hey, what the hell Elsa!" Anna shouted angrily still laying on the ground "I know I can be a bitch sometimes but fuck I was only messing around with you."

Elsa was thankful that Anna was pissed off at her as that meant she didn't realize that something was wrong. If making sure that Anna was mad at her over dropping her then Anna knowing that Elsa was badly injured than so be it, Elsa could deal with that.

"Sorry Anna." Elsa said quickly wiping the blood off her hand onto her vest "I.. I must of lost my grip."

Looking down Elsa noticed a small amount of blood had pooled around where she was kneeling and quickly kicked some dirt over it to hide it.

"Yeah you're damn right you bloody lost your grip!" Anna huffed angrily struggling to get to her feet "I mean I do have a bloody stump of an ankle here!"

"You're right.. I'm sorry." Elsa said quietly.

"It's fine don't worry.. listen we should take a quick rest." Anna said sitting down again and opened the rucksack pulling the water bottles out.

As Anna looked into the rucksack again to find some food Elsa began to wince as the pain was ripping through her side, she knew she needed to take some more pills and quickly.

"You know we don't really need to rest that long as we can't be that far from the road that will lead us back." Anna said gulping down the water quickly.

"True but we can't get that far if we are both dehydrated, especially in this heat still." Elsa said taking a long mouthful of her water, damn she couldn't remember when water last tasted this good.

"I know.. I know I just really want to go home." Anna said in a small scared voice.

"I know you do." Elsa said sympathetically and went to reach over and take Anna's hand but at the last moment decided not to and grabbed the rucksack pulling it back towards her "I do to but we're just going to have to wait a little longer."

"Are you sure we're even going the right way.. because if we're not!" Anna warned half joking and half serious.

Elsa ignored her and rifled through the rucksack.

"Yeah, I get it you will kill me I know." Elsa spat back pulling out her flash-light and batteries and pulling out her pill bottle and took two out "Well we're going the right way so you wont have to kill me."

"What are you doing?" Anna asked warily.

"I'm taking some.. erm aspirin." Elsa lied taking the pills quickly "I have a erm headache."

"Ok you don't need to explain it I was just asking." Anna said drawing her knees into her chest "Gosh look at the sky."

Elsa looked up as the sun was going down and a few stars began to appear in the sky.

"Huh well you don't get that in the city do you." Elsa smiled as she rarely got to see the sky this beautiful.

"You know it's kind of romantic." Anna smiled loving Elsa's smile until Elsa turned and looked at her with a weird look "Erm if you're into that thing."

Elsa brushed some of the rocks away and lay down fully and looked up at the stars with awe. Although she loved the scenery she used this time to wish that the meds would hurry up and kick in as she wouldn't be able to walk with this pain at the moment.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep there I want to get going again soon." Anna said looking over at the girl lying down next to her.

"I wont don't worry." Elsa said quietly.

Anna looked over and saw how uncomfortable Elsa looked.

"Here use this as a pillow." Anna said grabbing the rucksack and moved Elsa's head up placing it underneath her.

"Erm thanks but what about you?" Elsa said as Anna gently put her head back down onto the rucksack.

"I'm fine honestly." Anna smiled "So you never answered my question."

"Erm.. I erm I forgot the question." Elsa admitted guiltily.

"You mean you've already forgot." Anna smirked as she knew that she could wind up Elsa again "Jeez Winters, great memory you have there."

"Just tell me for god's sake Anna." Elsa growled as she kept her hand to her side as blood was oozing through her fingers but she was thankful that Anna was on the opposite side and couldn't see what she was doing.

"Huh fine tell me about baby Elsa." Anna said lying down next to Elsa as she fought the urge to rest her head on top of Elsa's beautiful, toned body.

"I can't actually recall my newborn memories unfortunately." Elsa said sarcastically wishing the subject would change and rapidly.

"You know what I mean." Anna laughed "Fine smart ass tell me what you can remember."

Elsa felt a sickness deep into her stomach and it wasn't just from her gun shot wound. She really wishes that Anna never asked her that as she could remember a lot of things and most of them she wished she could permanently erase from her memory and she didn't want to tell Anna as well they weren't that close anyway and she wouldn't put it past Anna to use the new information to her advantage and slag Elsa down and force her out of work. The last thing Elsa wanted was her friends and colleagues to look at her with _pity_ in their eyes for her. She was used to the nasty dirty looks but it was the condescending pity looks that always followed her around and she was sick of feeling like the victim all the time. She wasn't prepared for the looks to happen again especially off Anna.

"Elsa.. hey Elsa are you Ok?" Anna said worried that Elsa had fell asleep on her.

"Huh.. erm yeah sorry what was we saying something about erm.. something." Elsa said not really focusing on what was being said.

"We were talking about our childhood." Anna sighed rolling her eyes at Elsa not listening "Maybe give me clues on why your so bloody stubborn and suck at listening."

Elsa scoffed at what Anna was saying as Anna was the more stubborn of the women. Elsa moved her hand to see if the bleeding had stopped yet, looking at her hand she saw a bit of blood still on it and concluded that the bleeding was slowly stopping again and she was thankful that the pills had kicked in.

"Erm well if I'm honest I don't remember my childhood." Elsa lied really wishing the subject was dropped.

"Really Elsa, come on I can tell you're lying to me.. you're expecting me to believe that you can't remember anything." Anna pressed not picking up on Elsa's apprehension on talking about her past.

"Hmm well.. erm." Elsa struggled biting her bottom lip.

"_Well_.." Anna pressed.

"Ok well I erm remember a few things." Elsa admitted closing her eyes.

"Awesome." Anna smiled "Well tell me then."

Elsa opened her mouth but closed it just as quickly, she couldn't think of a fool proof cover story to fool Anna. She was of course one of the greatest CSI's Elsa knew and of course she can tell when Elsa is lying as she proved not long ago. Elsa really didn't want to tell Anna every detail of her crappy childhood, Anna could beg and whine all day but all the shit Elsa had gone through will stay with Elsa.

"You know what forget it.. this whole thing is just stupid." Elsa settled on knowing she couldn't lie.

"What me wanting to get to know you is stupid!" Anna snapped back.

"Yes!" Elsa growled "I know that sooner or later you're going to get pissed off at me for something so what's the point in telling you anything. You will feel better when you yell and are nasty to me of you don't know nothing about me."

Anna sat there shaking her head slowly staring in disbelief. Was that really how Elsa felt about her, that she was just someone for Anna to shout at and bully. Anna didn't know if she was more offended or hurt at Elsa's comment.

"Erm.. Elsa.." Anna said slowly choosing her words carefully "I.. I.. that is not how I think of you.. you need to understand that."

Elsa nodded her head not wanting to hear any more.

"Sure Anna.. what ever you say." Elsa said her voice showing no emotion.

Anna felt sad as she wasn't sure what that last statement meant, she looked over and she saw Elsa stand up and brush her clothes off.

"Elsa.." Anna said not sure what Elsa was doing.

"Let's go Ok it's getting darker and if we move now the chances are we will make it to the road before full darkness sets in." Elsa said still showing no emotion as her past was now preoccupying her mind.

Anna wanted to reassure Elsa that she never hated her, it was the opposite, but she knew that there was no talking any sense into her when she's like this.

"Sure.. let's go." Anna sighed defeated.

* * *

Them pain meds were freaking amazing, Elsa couldn't feel her injured side since she took them and rested and she even felt more energized if that was even possible. She was feeling really good that she would be able to make it to the road before nightfall hit fully. Anna had also fell asleep sometime ago as since they began walking again they didn't argue so Elsa realized that Anna must have been really tired to not relish the chance to argue some more. Admittedly Elsa felt bad that Anna felt bad but at least the subject of her childhood got dropped. Now that Anna was asleep Elsa could now automatically began to focus on something, unfortunately it was the one thing she didn't want to focus on, her undeniable feelings for the gorgeous redhead.

"Damn it just bloody typical." Elsa growled hating that now Anna filled her mind replaced her childhood.

Even though they fought, clashed over any little thing and always exchanged very choice words there was no denying the unbelievable chemistry the two had. Although she hated to admit it there was something definitely there between the two of them. She noticed it as soon as she laid eyes on the charming Anna, it hit her like a punch in the face and it came to the point where she couldn't even be in the same room as Anna without her heart trying to rip out of Elsa's chest. But unfortunately that was then and this is now and now was the complete realization that Anna Arendelle would never ever feel anything for someone like Elsa Winters except utter hate and sarcasm.

"No one will ever love me." Elsa said sadly as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Elsa began to remember her childhood again and knew no one would love someone who was totally fucked up mentally and emotionally. Hell she didn't even love herself so why would anyone else love her. From her screwed up childhood to her equally screwed up parents, from being abused and neglected to becoming a child of a murderer, from being a forgotten foster kid to the closed loner she was now she understood how no one could or would ever love someone as ugly and fucked up as her. She was broken and no one would ever want to come along and fix her, she felt like she wasn't worth it and she wouldn't blame them.

"Fuck my life." Elsa said angrily.

Elsa forced herself to carry on walking as tears kept pouring down her face. She tried to keep as quiet as she could as she didn't want to wake up Anna and if Anna did wake up and saw Elsa crying she knew she would have to face a barrage of questions that she didn't want to answer. Elsa turned and saw Anna asleep and how peaceful she looked except the pooling drool that was now forming on her shoulder, but she didn't mind. Those teal orbs of Anna's made her heart pound crazily every time she glared at Elsa were peacefully closed. She looked down and looked at Anna rosy plump lips, the lips that she always imagined was _kissing her_ as she touched herself in the darkness of the empty and cold apartment, were curled into a sleepy smile as her head stayed resting on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa wondered what Anna was dreaming of, maybe in some sort of weird way Anna was dreaming about her and Anna indeed felt the same way about Elsa and maybe Anna too spent many nights alone whispering Elsa's name as she slid her hand into her wet panties..

"Oh crap.. talking about wet panties." Elsa sighed as walking became very uncomfortable as she carried on walking.

It was now becoming harder to walk as she thought of all those things about Anna and what had started out as a slight throb had now become an agonizing ache and it took everything in her power to not drop Anna on her ass now and go and find somewhere quiet to _release _herself. Well at least Elsa knew she had a healthy libido, even in tough situations, and even though she had been shot it was kind of fucked up that she still wanted to finger fuck herself in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly Elsa stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart sank and she felt like either screaming or just passing out there and then as she looked at the sign that was ten feet ahead of her.

_**Las Vegas City Limit**_

"Fuck.. no.. no this can't be right!" Elsa whispered.

After walking miles and arguing with Anna about knowing where she was going and had put her point across that she did know where she was going they had been heading the wrong way all this time.

"Hmm what's wrong." Anna said sleepily "We home yet?"

"Fuck! Fuck!" Elsa kept repeating trance like as she just stared at the sign that probably just killed her.

Anna became me awake now as Elsa only really said the F word in her dirty fantasies, so either something was really wrong or she was having the best dream _ever_.

"Elsa.. talk to me." Anna said now concerned as they have yet to move.

Elsa was still transfixed on the sign as all this time she promised Anna that it was a little further till they got home and she was wrong. A little further till she could go home and get taken care of and she was wrong.

"Yoohoo Elsa." Anna said waving a hand in front of a zoned out Elsa.

Anna shook her head and managed to climb down from Elsa's back without hurting herself. Anna limped in front of Elsa's face still waving her hand, getting no response she followed Elsa's gaze and saw the sign she was staring at.

"No!" Anna laughed nervously "This is some sort of sick fucking joke.. RIGHT!"

Elsa didn't answer, her face drained of the little color it had. They had to go back.. all the way back. They had a bit of food, a bottle of water between them and there was three pills left. This wasn't going to work..

"Answer me now Winters!" Anna screamed at Elsa, tears stinging her eyes.

Anna shoved Elsa hard as Elsa fell over into the dirt hard, as she did she fell on her injured side and instantly let out a howl of pain and clutched her side with both hands.

"You got us fucking lost you stupid, fucking idiot!" Anna carried on "This is your fault.. what if the rest of them people come and find us and kill us.. you fucking stupid bitch!"

"I'm.. I'm sorry!" Elsa shouted back as a fresh wave of pain and nausea hit her hard and she could feel the bleeding start up again "I'm so.. so sorry."

"You should be sorry!" Anna continued shouting "Because of you.."

Anna stopped as she saw it.. the moonlight hit it just right and she saw the puddle of blood underneath Elsa's body for the first time.

"Els.. Elsa.." Anna panicked "Are.. are you?"

**A/N- Yey cliffhanger time :) Just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favorited you are all awesome and Hi-5s for you all.. next chapter up shortly.**


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa's screams of pain were the most horrific that Anna had ever heard. Somehow she had managed to lift Elsa up off the ground, although she was kicking and screaming, and threw one arm over Elsa to keep her up. Also as Anna had that bad ankle she couldn't carry her on her back so this made this more difficult than it already was. Elsa was bleeding much more now and Anna felt guilty as hell as she didn't even noticed that Elsa was injured, some great investigator she was, either she needs to brush up on her skills or Elsa was damn good at hiding her injuries. Anna put it down to Elsa's hiding skills as there was no way she could've known Elsa was injured but Anna will have to tell her off for that another time, now it was all about getting them both somewhere safely so Anna could tend to Elsa's wound.

"It's Ok Elsa.. you'll be Ok.. I've got you." Anna kept repeating trying to calm Elsa down, who was still sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry Anna." Elsa cried as Anna dragged her along still.

"I know Elsa sweetie, it's not your fault." Anna reassured.

Anna looked around the darkness for some sort of sign that there was shelter around.

"I'm going to put you down for just a second Ok hunny." Anna soothed "I need to grab the flash-light."

Anna put Elsa down and searched the rucksack for the light.

"P.. please forgive.. me." Elsa cried hysterically.

It didn't take Anna long to realize that Elsa was going into shock from the blood loss.

"Elsa listen to me.. this is _not _your fault Ok.. but I need you to calm down otherwise you will pass out and that will make my job a hundred times worse." Anna reasoned as she pulled the flash-light out.

She switched it on and shone to where Elsa was. Elsa's pupils were not dilated yet but she had sweat covering her forehead and her face was much more paler than usual, if that was even possible. Anna needed to act fast if she wanted to keep Elsa conscious.

"Elsa, look at me." Anna said in a firm but gentle voice but when Elsa didn't she lent over taking Elsa's face in both of her hands and forced her to look at her "Elsa.. it's going to be Ok.. I know that that doesn't mean much coming from me but you're going to have to trust me."

"A.. An.. Anna.." Elsa stuttered "I'm.. so.. sorry."

Anna's heart was breaking looking at Elsa who was now trembling and looked so innocent.

"Shh sweetie I know you are." Anna cried "It doesn't matter about that now all that matters is me taking you somewhere to get better."

Leaning over Elsa, Anna flashed the light to where she thought Elsa's wound was. Pushing up Elsa's vest and shirt carefully not to hurt her even more she shined the light on her side and Anna's stomach jerked and her heart felt like exploding. Blood was obscuring the view of the actual wound but years of experience told her that it was a bullet wound.

"Els.. Elsa." Anna stuttered looking sadly at Elsa "How.. how did you."

That was all Anna could say as it hurt her on how Elsa could hide the wound all this time. The pain must have been excruciating. Looking at Elsa again she saw that her face was stained with tears and sweat but now her sobbing was now gradually subsiding. It wasn't because she was calming down, it was because she was losing consciousness.

"Shit!" Anna growled.

Anna quickly lifted Elsa back into a sitting up position after she slumped over and threw the rucksack back on as she hoisted Elsa up and onto her back. She didn't care that her ankle was screaming at her to be amputated, Elsa did this for her after being freaking shot, now she would do this for Elsa no matter what. Using the flash-light she began searching for something, anything, she could use as shelter for a while.

"Elsa, stay with me hunny." Anna begged as she felt Elsa's body go completely limp "Hey Winters, do you hear me?"

After not getting a response Anna began to panic again. She couldn't do this, she was only one person. She knew Elsa wouldn't be able to survive much longer if she couldn't find any suitable shelter. Elsa would die and it would be all her fault. As on cue she could faintly feel Elsa's heartbeat against her back once again, it was slow and weak but it was there. She was still alive. No, she _could _do this. She had to. She promised Elsa it would be Ok and Anna Arendelle was a woman of her word.

"Huh.. please just hold on Elsa, I'm going to get us out of here." Anna promised as she began to run.

Anna didn't have a clue how she was even running but she figured her adrenaline was going into overdrive and she was certainly not going to take it for granted. She had one chance to get this right and she damn well wasn't squandering it. Anna noticed something in the darkness and quickly spun her flash-light on it, it was a smallish wooden sign. The sign was rotted and chipped from years of neglect but she could make out some of the faded letters.. it was a sign for a barn. Stopping and checking her surroundings she knew that there must be a barn around here somewhere, unless it had been torn down, no she couldn't think negative she needs to think positively that there was a barn close by and that everything was going to be Ok. Looking closer at the sign she saw the word north in smaller letters. Thinking back she knew that the Los Angeles city limits, from the crime scene they were working on, was east. They hadn't made any turns and they kept going straight so they had to still be travelling east. Anna looked around and headed north wishing that the barn was still there. If this didn't work then there was no hope left for her or for Elsa.

"Please.. just please be there." Anna begged to herself quietly as she carried on walking.

After a few hundred yards Anna stopped suddenly as she saw something in the line of her light. Carefully she began to move slowly towards it, if it was something that could hurt either of them she wanted to get the surprise attack first. A few more steps and then she saw it a few feet ahead of her.. the outline of a building.. the barn.

"Holy shit!" Anna cried with joy as she began running towards it "Elsa, we're here."

She knew that Elsa couldn't hear her but like she said she was a woman of her word and she hoped subconsciously Elsa could hear.

* * *

The barn, to be honest, looked like a shit tip but Anna was definitely not complaining. Under these circumstances this barn seemed like a VIP suite at the Hilton. Cracking open the door carefully she quickly shone the light in to make sure it was empty, it was. Slowly she crept in and put Elsa down as she made a space for Elsa to lie down properly. Clearing the floor and putting the rucksack down, she removed all it's contents before placing it back on the ground to use as a makeshift pillow. Gently she moved Elsa down so she was on the cleared section of the ground and carefully put her head onto the 'pillow'. Grabbing the flash-light once more she positioned herself so she was sitting Indian style and put the light on her lap so she could inspect Elsa's wound properly.

"I'm sorry it's not comfortable but it's better than nothing.. right." Anna said quietly as she opened the first aid kit.

The barn was cold and damp and Anna had never felt so alone. If Elsa would just open her eyes then Anna would know exactly what to do but she never. Having got what she needed from the kit, Anna put everything on the ground; alcohol wipes, gauze and bandages. It wasn't much but it had to suffice. Anna removed Elsa's vest and carefully slid it under Elsa's body to make her more comfortable.

"I'm so sorry Elsa." Anna cried as she ripped Elsa's top so she could get to her wound "I'll buy you a new one.. promise."

For the first time Anna could see the wound which jerked her heart with a thousand different emotions. Anger, fear, sorrow. Anger for the people who hurt them, anger at Elsa for not telling Anna that she was injured and anger at herself for not being a diligent investigator and knowing something was wrong instead of a selfish bitch. Fear for what was going to happen to them, fear of what would happen if she fucked this up and finally sorrow at how much pain Elsa had endured to take care of Anna. Ripping the top of the wipe, Anna pulled it out and took one of Elsa's hand as she began to clean the wound up.

"This must be hurting, huh?" Anna whispered although she knew she wouldn't get an answer.

The only reason Anna was talking to the unconscious woman was predominantly to keep her sanity, as well as that small hope that Elsa could hear her.

"I've always hated these bloody things." Anna chuckled talking about the alcohol wipes "When I was a child I was really accident prone so my mom always keep them around the house and emergency ones in her purse.. just in case."

Cleaning up all the blood around the bullet hole Anna picked up the gauze and taped some over the wound. Grabbing the bandages she lifted up Elsa gently so she had a better and easier chance of bandaging around her whole abdomen. Once the whole roll was used Anna taped it up with a generous amount of tape and then helped Elsa lay back down. Sighing Anna grabbed the bottle of water and began to sip it slowly, savoring it. Grabbing some spare gauze she tipped some water on it and began to clean the sweat and dirt off of Elsa's forehead. She could now see Elsa's face clearly; the split lip from when she must of fought off the suspects before, her swollen sleep deprived eyelids and finally the bloody deep scratch under her eye thanks to her. Tears began to fall.

"I'm so sorry Elsa." Anna choked out "I'm sorry for everything. Everything is all my fault. I have been such a bitch to you when I shouldn't of. I mean I know damn well you can do your job and I will happily admit to anyone that you are better than me. You are strong, intelligent and amazing and I'm so sorry that I made you think otherwise."

Wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath, Anna tried to calm down but she was still too upset about everything.

"I don't know why I was such a tool towards you.. if I hadn't been then who knows we could have been friends.. hell we could have been more." Anna admitted as she had nothing to lose now "You know what.. I am jealous of you Elsa.. I mean freaking look at you Els you are beautiful and smart and funny and well you have everything going for you and everyone loves you. I was probably such a cow to you as you had everything I ever wanted."

Anna shook her head and brushed the space next to Elsa clear. Sitting up and staring over at Elsa she quietly watched her sleep, she had to admit it was the most beautiful thing Anna had ever seen. Anna admitted that Elsa had the most heart stopping eyes, and loved how full her lips were. Anna wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips, even if it was just once. She wondered what it would be like to taste her and to feel Elsa's toned, amazing body over her own as they were both moaning each other's name as they made sweet love to each other. She wondered if she will ever get the chance to look into Elsa's beautiful eyes with complete love and have Elsa return the same look.

"Ha! I have more of a chance of sleeping with Kristoff then ever being with you." Anna sulked as she lay down beside Elsa. Rolling over she looked as a part of Elsa's hair was sticking to her forehead and she brushed it behind her ear, her fingers lingering longer then they should of but she didn't care. Taking a deep breath as she put her head onto Elsa's chest she could smell Elsa's scent a mix of vanilla and mint. It was unreal how Elsa went through hell and still smelt so freaking sexy.

"Mmm good night." Anna moaned and grabbed one of Elsa's hands before falling asleep on her chest.

* * *

Anna awoke with a start, sitting up so fast the room begun to spin. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to regain her bearings. Suddenly it all came back to her, sighing she quickly looked over and saw that Elsa was still asleep. Grabbing the flash-light she turned it on and firstly checked on Elsa's wound to see if the bleeding had subsided. Looking at the wound she noticed that blood had seeped through it but it had slowed for now, which Anna was grateful for. Shining the light at the disguarded items that Anna had put next to her she saw a cereal bar there.

"Why are you always so prepared." Anna laughed as she unwrapped it and took a big bite out of it.

Well it wasn't a five star meal but she had never been glad to have something inside her. Anna chewed it slowly to make it last as she would be giving Elsa the other half. Looking up, Anna saw that the sky was starting to brighten up, she figured it was around four in the morning. Wrapping up Elsa's breakfast, Anna stood up and dusted off her jeans and then began to stretch out her aching muscles. She winced as she she put pressure on her ankle, as her adrenaline had wore off she felt like her ankle was on fire. As she was feeling sorry for herself she heard a low moan coming from below her.

"Holy shit!" Anna gasped and was straight back to Elsa's side.

Elsa began to stir as she let out a strangled moan.

"Hey.. hey you with me sweetie?" Anna smiled as she quickly grabbed the water and unscrewed it.

After a few moments Elsa opened her eyes slightly and Anna began to cry with happiness.

"Hey come on drink some of this hunny." Anna said helping Elsa with the water "Welcome back.. you scared the hell out of me."

"Anna." Elsa moaned in a voice that even Anna didn't even recognize.

"Ha that's me." Anna said merrily "Here drink some more."

Anna tilted the bottle so Elsa didn't have to strain but as she did some water dribbled down Elsa's chin but Anna quickly wiped it away. Anna moved the bottle away as Elsa began to check out her surroundings. She couldn't remember what happened exactly but this place was not familiar to her.

"Where are we?" Elsa asked fear etched in her voice.

"We're in a barn." Anna stated matter of factly "You passed out so you wont remember what happened but we must of done something right as we somehow stumbled upon this place.

"How did we get here?" Elsa asked confused.

"I erm.. I carried you here." Anna admitted.

"How.." Elsa stared shocked and then she looked down at her wound and saw it was patched up "How did you do all this?"

"I'm tougher than you think Winters." Anna chuckled.

Elsa tried to laugh but her throat was dry again which resulted in her having a coughing fit.

"You bloody wally." Anna laughed as she quickly grabbed the water and put it to Elsa's lips "Slow sips Ok."

Elsa did as Anna said until her coughing stopped, once it was over she tried to catch her breath as that made her tired.

"You Ok are you in any pain?" Anna asked reaching into the first aid kit and taking out the bottle of pain meds.

"I'm.. erm I'm Ok really." Elsa lied as she was in pain but she didn't want to annoy Anna with it.

"You're not Ok Elsa, don't lie to me!" Anna picked up on Elsa lying "Here have some aspirin."

Anna handed two of the pills to Elsa and passed her the water to take them.

"Erm honestly they are not aspirin." Elsa admitted taking the pills in one go "They are erm.. strong pain meds."

"Huh.. prescription?" Anna asked concerned.

"Erm yeah I got them after I was attacked at that crime scene not long ago.. I erm didn't need them then so I just kept them around."

"Hmm well it's a good thing you did keep them." Anna said reading the bottle "The label says seven pills and there is only one left.. have you been taking these the entire time?"

Elsa tensed, closing her eyes and waited for the incoming verbal backlash that she knew was coming. She slowly opened them when it never came. Instead she saw that tears were running down Anna's face, opening her eyes wider in shock she didn't understand to why Anna was crying.

"Erm Anna.. are you?" Elsa began.

"You." Anna said pointing at Elsa "Were is so much pain and you managed to carry me for hours."

Elsa just sat there not saying anything.

"Why? Why did you do that? I probably made things completely worse for you." Anna said guiltily.

"I didn't want to worry you." Elsa said in a small childlike voice.

"That's the last thing you should have been worried about!" Anna cried as more tears began to fall "I would never of agreed for let you carry me if I'd known."

"Anna.. it is not your fault.. please it was my decision not to tell you.. it's all my fault." Elsa said hating that she was upsetting Anna.

"NO!" Anna shouted loudly "It is not your fault Elsa, don't you ever think that. You saved my life and if it wasn't for you them two bastards would of killed me for certain."

Anna began sobbing hysterically now but jumped when she felt something on her hand. She wiped her tears so she could see and saw Elsa holding her hand with an unsure expression etched on her face. Anna smiled as even though they both looked like death and went through so much even a small gesture like hand holding was bringing her so much comfort.

"The way I see it Anna, you have returned the favor." Elsa smiled showing her pearly whites.

"Hmm maybe that's true." Anna chuckled.

"How's your ankle?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Jeez, Els you were bloody shot and you're more worried about my stupid ankle.. I really don't get you some times." Anna laughed shaking her head.

"Ha! Like I've never heard that comment before." Elsa said quietly.

"How's your side now? Oh and before I forget." Anna said leaning over and getting the other half of the cereal bar "You need to eat this."

Elsa took it off her and opened it, she began to take small bites as not to choke.

"Breakfast of true champions, huh." Elsa said sarcastically.

"You packed it." Anna chuckled.

"I know.. I'm just saying." Elsa grinned as her eyes began to close slowly.

"Hey! Eat some more before you go back to sleep you need to keep your energy levels up as you've lost a lot of blood as well." Anna instructed her making sure Elsa stayed awake a bit longer.

Elsa nodded slowly and ate a tiny bit more.

"_FUCKING THING!" _A gruff voice shouted.

Elsa's eyes flew open fully and the two women sat there looking at each other.

"Please tell me that was you." Anna whispered but she knew it wasn't.

Elsa shook her head slowly.

"Was it you?" Elsa whispered back.

Now it was Anna's turn to shake her head. They both sat there silent, listening.

"Did you get it done?" A new voice asked.

"Yep that son of a bitch is stone cold dead." Another voice replied.

The two voices carried on talking but the women couldn't understand what they were saying until they heard the sound of a car pulling up and the headlights flashed through the cracks of the barn illuminating the place up. Once again there was silence.

"Oh.. fuck!" Anna whispered panic prominent in her voice.

**A/N- So after I received an anonymous review I have decided to change the location as I found out the LA isn't really a good setting for this, I should of really done some geography homework before I started so apologies and also from the same review, I am a science teacher not an English teacher so if my grammar and sentence structure isn't a good enough again I apologize and if anyone is interested in maybe Betaing for me send me a PM :) thanks again to everyone you all rock and till next time peeps.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh fuck.. oh fuck.. oh fuck." Anna kept repeating quietly.

"Anna?" Elsa asked confused as she didn't know what was going on.

"Shhh." Anna hissed as she looked around the barn for a hiding place.

Then she saw it there was a tall hay stack in the corner that would provide perfect coverage.

"What the hell is this place?" A voice outside said.

"I don't know why?" The second voice replied.

"It just looks like a piece of shit." The voice said along with the sound of someone spitting.

Anna looked at Elsa sadly knowing what she had to do.

"I'm going to have to move you.. you need to be quiet." Anna ordered.

All Elsa could do was nod as she still didn't have a clue what was happening but if Anna was scared then she knew something bad was going down.

"Anna.. what's." Elsa began but Anna put her hand over her mouth.

"Listen, I found us a place to hide but I've got to move you and I'm not going to lie but it's going to hurt like hell but for the love of god you can't make any noise or we will be killed." Anna warned.

"Huh? What?" Elsa panicked her eyes growing wide with fear.

"Elsa.. I've fucked up big time. I've made a mistake and we are not safe any more." Anna cried.

Elsa tried to sit up but she was too exhausted to and just looked at Anna once again.

"Oh well sorry this isn't your five star shit hole apartment." The man shouted "How about this, I'll get you a complimentary breakfast which a big side of _shut the fuck up_!"

"Hey! Fuck you man!" The second man argued back.

Elsa tried to hold back her tears as she now realized what Anna was saying. Her eyes flew to the door and then back to Anna's panicked face.

"Do it." Elsa cried in a small voice.

That's all Anna needed to hear. Quickly she got to her feet and leaned over Elsa and hooked her arms under her shoulders and began to drag her towards their hiding spot. The movement caused Elsa's side to burn like hell and she opened her mouth to cry out but Anna quickly slid her hand over her mouth just in time. Elsa's cry came out muffled but was still loud enough to be heard. Anna froze as the voices outside stopped.

"Hey, did you hear that?" One of the men asked.

"Obviously, idiot. I'm not deaf." The other man growled.

"Is someone in that barn?" He replied ignoring his friends put down.

"Nah, it's probably just some animal dying or something." The man concluded.

Anna let out a silent breath that she was holding and looked down at Elsa's face which broke her heart as it was a mixture of fear and pain.

"Ok I'm going to have to move you and _now_!" Anna whispered as Elsa opened her eyes and she stared apologetically at her.

Elsa began to get paler as she had sweat caked on her forehead and her eyes looked like they were glazed over. Elsa nodded and bit down on her lip hard to stop any noises from escaping. Anna heard footsteps approaching the door and yanked Elsa into the corner as hard as she could. As she did she fell over with Elsa landing directly on top of her but thankfully she kept her hand over her mouth so she couldn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Anna whispered so quietly it was almost silent.

Elsa nodded but she felt so nauseous that the room began to spin and her face glistened with tears. Suddenly the barn door was kicked in which made Anna jump in fright.

"What the fuck!" The man shouted running into the middle of the barn.

Anna shook her head and remembered that the rucksack and all their items were left out in the open.

"I thought you said that no one was here." The man carried on.

"I did.." The other man insisted "I can't control what the homeless do, Hans."

Anna deducted that the second man must be lower in the food chain so to say as his voice was mixed with fear and that constant seeking of approval. Elsa was also on CSI mode taking mental noted on names to give to Oaken or Kristoff or who ever the hell will save them, if they ever get saved.

"Homeless, huh!" The man now known as Hans said.

Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching their hiding spot and both women held their breaths.

"So tell me Duke, when do fucking hobos have medical supplies on them.. fucking dickhead!" Hans shouted picking up the first aid kit.

When Duke never answered her threw the kit against the wall just in front of Anna and Elsa which made them both jump but Anna had shielded Elsa's face so it would hit her, as she did she felt Elsa shake underneath her and she felt angry at the bastards for making Elsa scared.

"I don't know boss, maybe they have health insurance." Duke joked thinking he was being funny.

His boss obviously didn't find it funny. A gun shot rang out inside the barn followed by the thud of body hitting ground. Hans put his gun back in his pants.

"Anyone else want to play class fucking clown?" Hans shouted and a couple of murmurs sounded from outside the barn "I didn't fucking think so!"

Anna could see through the cracks of the bales, Hans walk closer towards him until he stopped suddenly and bent to pick something up.

"Oh fuck!" Anna whimpered seeing Hans lift up Elsa's bloody vest.

"What the fuck is this!" Hans asked quietly.

"It's your vest.. I forgot to move it." Anna whispered as Elsa gave her a confused look.

"I said what the fuck is this!" Hans shouted making the women jump out of their skin once again.

"What do you mean boss?" A new man said.

"You fucking idiots! Do you know what this means?" Hans shouted showing his minions the vest "This is a cops uniform.. that means there's a fucking cop here!"

Anna saw Elsa roll her eyes and tried her hardest not to laugh. You see some people can't seem to get it through to their thick skulls that they were _not _cops they were scientists. Even in the face of death Elsa was still a smart ass.

"And if there was a cop here earlier who's to say they still not poking around here?" Hans said darkly as he threw the vest and nailed one of his minions straight in the face "There is a lot of blood on this thing so they can't of gone far."

Anna and Elsa shot each other the same look, they were both thinking the same thing and they both knew it.

"Don't just stand there you moronic fucktards!" Hans shouted "Search the fucking place, if there is a cop here I want to make sure that they don't rat us out!"

The minions split up and began searching every inch of the barn. The feeling of impending doom hit both women and they held each other tighter. They knew it was just a matter of time until they were caught as Anna's hiding place was less than perfect. At that moment a piece of hay tickled Elsa's nose and she sneezed. Unfortunately for the women Hans was the closest to their hiding place. Hearing Elsa's sneeze he motioned for everyone to stop what they were doing. Hans began to kick away the haystacks and stared at Anna and Elsa, especially at Elsa who was covered in blood and was laying on Anna's lap.

"Well.. well.. well.." Hans laughed in a booming voice "What do we have here?"

"What does it look like you dumb bastard!" Elsa spat out.

Anna stared down at Elsa in a rage, how could she say something so stupid at a time like this.

"Haha hey boys, we have some attitude on this one." Hans smiled with a sick grin as he pointed at Elsa.

"Don't you dare look at her like that." Anna growled keeping both arms protectively around Elsa.

Anna was terrified but it'll be over her dead body if someone wanted to hurt Elsa. The punishment for Anna's talk was swift and quick that it was like a blur it wasn't until she began to feel the sting that she knew Hans had slapped her in the face.

"You don't tell me what to do you stupid red headed bitch!" Hans spat venomously "So which one of you is the cop?"

Anna and Elsa stared at each other contemplating how to answer him. They were both tempted to tell him that they weren't with the police but they knew he wouldn't listen as he already had Elsa's vest and he wasn't a reasonable guy. They were thinking about saying how they were just CSI's but that wouldn't of been much better as it was part of the law enforcement and they were called out to the crime they committed and they did kill two of his men.

"Answer me!" Hans screamed.

Elsa jumped as it reminded her of when her dad used to shout at her when she was younger and so she began to shake again. Looking up at Anna and seeing the fear in her face she looked back up at Hans and took a deep breath. There was many things running through her mind at the moment; she was seeing her entire life flash before her eyes. She was thinking about what would happen if she was to die, who would miss her.. the takeaway guys, her landlord and her cell phone provider and well that was it and yet Anna had everything to live for, everyone at the lab loved her and she probably had a partner who was worried sick about her. All Elsa could think of was she had nothing to lose. This thought filled Elsa with unknown courage. She had decided that Anna's life is more important than her own and the more she thought about something happening to Anna the more it killed her.

"I'm the cop." Elsa said finally "It's me.. I'm the one."

Anna's eyes went wide as she just heard what Elsa had just said.

"Els.. no!" Anna cried.

"Anna, shut up!" Elsa interrupted as she tried to control her breathing again as she felt a nearing anxiety attack "There's no point in trying to protect me. She's a crime scene tech and I'm a cop. I'm the one with the gun."

Hans grinned widely showing perfect teeth and knelt down just in front of the girls.

"I thought so.. only a cop would be that cocky to run their fucking mouths in the face of death." Hans growled grabbing Elsa's jaw forcing her to look at him.

"She's lying.. fuck she is a CSI like me!" Anna cried.

"Officer, tell your little friend to shut the fuck up, please." Hans smiled darkly roughly letting go of Elsa's jaw.

Elsa looked up at Anna with a brave face and took another deep breath to stop herself from being sick there and then.

"Arendelle, I'm warning you.. as your superior I am ordering you to back the hell down." Elsa warned.

Anna sat there in shock speechless at what Elsa has just done. Why is she doing this? Why is she purposely putting herself in harms way.

"That's better." Hans smirked waving two men over.

The men walked over to the women menacingly.

"Right put her in the corner." Hans said pointing to Anna and then to the corner near the doorway "And you my little blonde friend.. I have a bone to pick with you."

"Call them off." Elsa glared at the two men who was coming at Anna "My CSI does not get hurt!"

"Huh, fine she wont get hurt." Hans said rolling his eyes "Well for now anyway.. tie her up tightly."

One of the men caught the duct tape that Hans threw at them while the other man went around and grabbed Anna.

"Come on hunny." The man grinned "We'll be nice and gentle with you."

"Hey.. get the hell off me!" Anna fought moving out of his grasp as she did she looked down at Elsa "Why?"

Elsa didn't answer but just stared at her, their eyes never breaking contact but Elsa was sending the please trust me look. Anna bit her lip scared but nodded as she trusted Elsa now. Moving away from Elsa she began to hobble towards the man who was going to move her but the man grabbed her roughly and pulled her along.

"Hey! Watch it!" Hans growled "Remember what our friendly little cop said? We might as well honor her _last _request."

The man angrily loosened his grip on Anna but carried on moving her towards the corner and began tying her up.

"What do you mean last request?" Anna gasped horrified "You're not going to.."

Anna looked at Elsa scared as she knew damn well what they meant but Elsa kept looking down at the floor not able to look Anna in the eye.

"Yes princess.. we're going to kill her." Hans laughed "I guess I can see why you are the CSI, albeit a stupid one. You didn't really think that we are going to keep a cop alive, did you?"

"No!" Anna screamed "You can't kill her!"

"We can't?" Hans smirked "Erm I think I can."

Hans grabbed his gun out of his pants again and waved it around.

"That was the deal." Hans grinned taking the safety off the gun.

"Wh.. what deal?" Anna asked confused as she looked at Elsa but Elsa caught her eye and quickly put her head back down "_Deal, _what the fuck have you agreed to?"

"You don't get it do you." Hans growled and stomped back over to Anna delivering another swift slap to her face "We promised not to _hurt _you in return we kill her. Listen feisty pants we are the mob and we specialize in making deals."

Hans moved away and moved back behind Elsa pulling her hair violently so she was looking straight over at Anna. Anna wanted to run over and throw herself at Elsa but she couldn't as she was tied up properly. Anna shook her head as how could Elsa just give up like that, how could she get herself killed without talking to Anna bout it.

"Ple.. please." Anna begged wishing that she would convince her to stop.

Elsa just knelt there as Hans got off her hair and just shot her a small reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry Anna." Elsa said quietly.

Elsa looked behind her at Hans and nodded her head. With a low chuckle Hans walked over and grabbed Elsa roughly dragging her towards the center of the barn. Once they got there he kicked out Elsa's legs from underneath her and she fell to her knees hard.

"Get me some rope now!" Hans ordered as one of his minions threw it to him quickly.

"No let her go.. take me instead please!" Anna cried hysterically.

Hans ignored her and tied Elsa up. Once he had tied her up he knelt down and grabbed Elsa's hair drawing it back once more, as he did he got close to Elsa's face and licked up her cheek slowly.

"Stop! Get the fuck off her you bastard!" Anna screamed which seemed to make Hans more angry.

Hans stood back up and grabbed Elsa by the nape of the neck and pulled the gun out and pressed it to the back of Elsa's head.

"Don't.. please." Anna cried "Don't do this."

"I don't want you to watch Anna." Elsa said giving a small smile "So when it happens just please close your eyes."

"NO!" Anna sobbed "I wont let you do this.. you can't do this to the team, you can't do this to your family, you.. you can't do this to me!"

Elsa quickly looked over to Anna but Hans' grip stopped her from making full contact.

"What.. what did you say?" Elsa gasped unsure if she heard correctly.

Anna's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest as she knew it was now or never to reveal her feelings. Controlling her breathing she looked over at the scared woman in front of her.

"You.. you can't do this to me. You can't leave me.. if you did.." Anna cried tears blurring her vision "It'll kill me.. fucking hell look at me I'm falling apart!"

With that Elsa broke down herself, tears flooding from her eyes. Anna was crying for her. Of all the things that Anna could be crying for she was crying for her. Elsa just realized something, if something did happen she would be leaving someone behind. Someone more important to her than life itself.. Anna.

"I wont leave you Anna." Elsa said shooting Anna one of her patented smiles "If you don't want me to, I wont leave you."

"I don't want you to, never leave me." Anna cried shaking her head.

"Fuck me this is getting tedious now.. I think that's more then enough time for your final goodbye." Hans yawned as he drew the gun on Elsa once again.

Elsa shook her head and knew she had to fight. Suddenly she began to resist struggling against the ropes. She needed a plan and fast, she just needed some time to stall him while she thought of it.

"Hey blondie quit doing that!" Hans growled as he pulled his gun up and aimed it at Anna.

Noticing that, Elsa stopped quickly.

"Don't stop!" Anna quickly said "Don't stop because of me."

"You resist again I will put a damn bullet between your girlfriend's eyes." Hans snapped still pointing the gun at Anna.

Elsa stopped as she knew how serious Hans was. She wasn't going to be responsible for anything to happen to Anna.

"That's better.. good little cop." Hans laughed as he kicked Elsa in her injured side.

Elsa cried out in pain as she could feel blood beginning to seep out through Anna's makeshift bandages from earlier and her head began to spin, as she she began to see black spots clouding her vision.

"Stop it! You've hurt her." Anna screamed tears still streaming down her face as she was trying to snap the duct tape she was still bound with.

Hans looked at Anna and smiled sinisterly, kneeling down her lifted Elsa's top and saw her bloody wound. Laughing as he found something else he could use in his favor he stood up and kicked Elsa hard in the wound again. Elsa screamed as she felt like she was going to pass out at any moment and then she wouldn't be able to save Anna.

"Stop it! Just please stop!" Anna pleaded but she knew it was pointless, they didn't care what she wanted.

Looking back down at Elsa, who was in pure agony, Hans placed the gun to the back of Elsa's head once again.

"So _officer_ what's your name?" Hans asked.

"E..El.. Elsa.." Elsa replied her body going into shock "W.. Win.. Winters."

"Is it officer or lieutenant?" Hans pressed.

"What the hell does it matter?" Anna snapped trying to bide Elsa more time.

"Just so I know which gravestone to send flowers to." Hans laughed.

That shut Anna up instantly.

"Off.. Officer.." Elsa whispered.

"Alrighty officer Elsa Winters.. a quick question but were you the one that shot my two men out at your little _crime scene_?" Hans asked.

Elsa barely managed to nod her head.

"And for that I will execute you." Hans growled as he pulled back the hammer of his gun "And then I'm going to kill your little red headed friend."

Elsa's eyes went wide as she managed to register what Hans had just said.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Elsa shouted.

"Oh well about that you see another thing that the mob specialize in is.. breaking promises." Hans laughed pressing the gun firmly against Elsa's head now "It is now time to avenge my fallen men."

Anna looked over to Elsa and began hyperventilating as she couldn't believe she was going to lose the love of her life without telling her. Fuck! How were they going to get out of this? They can't die in a nasty ass barn.. not like this!

"Actually I want you to face me as I put a bullet in your brain." Hans laughed evil as he roughly turned Elsa around to face him and as he did he pushed his crotch into her face.

"Fuck you.. fuck you, you fucking bastard!" Anna screamed.

Hans just ignored her and grabbed Elsa's face making her look at him once more before blowing her a kiss and forcing her head back down so she was looking at his shoes.

"Anna I'm.. I'm sorry it looks like I'll be leaving you after all." Elsa cried.

"No baby don't say that." Anna blubbed "You're not going anywhere but home."

Elsa smiled to herself as she struggled to look up and turn around to see Anna one last time but she couldn't.

"Do me a favor first though." Elsa smiled closing her eyes "RUN!"

**BANG**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- There is a section which is a flashback into Elsa's past which mentions sexual abuse so if you don't want to read skip the bit in italics. Hope you all enjoy and massive thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed it makes me happy :) Also just to remind people I changed the location from LA to Las Vegas as the setting wasn't suitable.**

"ELSA!" Anna screamed her eyes firmly squeezed shut.

Anna didn't want to watch Elsa die. A sob had caught in her throat as her imagination ran wild, she could see Elsa slumped over a pool of blood flowing from her head. Even though her eyes weren't open she felt nauseated and disgusted as if she watched the whole thing.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!"

Anna snapped her head up and opened her eyes quickly. If Hans had indeed killed Elsa why would he be screaming out like that. Anna stared open mouthed as she saw Hans was writhing around on the ground clutching at his foot, which was bleeding badly. Elsa was standing over him with her gun pointed at him, nice use of backup weapon Winters. Anna realized that Elsa positioned her head purposely over Hans' foot so she could move at the last second and the bastard would of shot himself in the foot.

"YOU FUCKING FILTHY WHORE!" Hans carried on screaming "Just you fucking wait till I.."

"Till you what huh?" Elsa shouted as she kicked over Hans' gun to Anna who picked it up quickly "Shut the fuck up otherwise I will shoot you in your other damn foot."

Anna's breathing began to get rapid as she realized they were _not_ dead. The men who were blocking her from helping Elsa were backing up slowly, they obviously weren't packing any heat so their main focus that they should be worried about was Hans.

"Anna." Elsa trembled shakily keeping her gun pointed on Hans "Come here!"

Anna nodded limping over, not needing to be told twice. Her ankle was still causing her so much pain but it was worth it to be next to Elsa once again. Anna moved so she was still aiming Hans' gun at his minions but now she was pressed against Elsa's side.

"Elsa.." Anna began but couldn't wrap her head around how Elsa managed a Houdini escape "How in the.."

"Listen we need to get out of here." Elsa interrupted as she kept her focus on Hans.

Elsa knew that if he caught her off guard for even a second, she knew that she wasn't strong enough to fight him off and he would overpower her in a matter of seconds and the fighting and the willpower to survive would have been for nothing as they would be back to square one.

"We need to get out of here and we need to continue back to the city." Elsa said formulating a plan.

"How Els?" Anna shook her head "How are we going to do it you're hurt enough and I can barely walk any more."

Elsa nodded agreeing but then a smirk formed on her face.

"Give me your car keys." Elsa growled kicking Hans' injured foot.

"Fuck you!" Hans snapped blood seeping through his fingers as he tried to keep pressure on his wound "I don't give one single fuck if you two dykes get out of here alive!"

At that moment when he said the D word Elsa's face darkened and even Anna was scared of her. Elsa walked over and grabbed Hans' collar and placed the barrel of the gun on Hans' forehead.

"Listen to me you son of a bitch." Elsa growled her finger twitching on the trigger "I don't know who the hell you think you are but I'm not putting up with your fucking bullshit no longer. We have been out here for roughly 15 hours and we are going home one way or another."

Anna looked at Elsa now and noticed she had stopped trembling and was deadly calm with her gun now.

"So give me the _FUCKING_ keys!" Elsa screamed snapping.

Hans looked straight at her, fear apparent on his face, this woman genuinely scared him but that quickly disappeared and a shit eating grin replaced it.

"Look here boys we have our very own Batman here!" Hans cackled "Listen little girl you can threaten me all you like but I know you too well and I know that you wont pull that trigger.. dyke!"

Elsa stood up and stiffened which didn't go unnoticed by Hans. Panic rose in Anna's mind as he knew that Hans was right, Elsa didn't have it in her to take someone else's life except in self defense but if he knew that he could use it to his advantage. Elsa stood there shaking as her childhood memories came flooding back.

_Elsa was fourteen years old and her dad had just dragged her by the hair into his bedroom as he had just caught Elsa pleasuring herself to one of his porn magazines. _

"_Daddy, I'm sorry." Elsa cried as a stinging slap connected with her face._

"_You dirty little whore.. that magazine contains women.. are you a dyke.. huh?" Elsa's dad taunted her before punching her hard in the stomach._

"_I can't help it daddy I like girls not boys." Elsa cried gasping for breath._

"_You disgust me!" Elsa's dad growled and slapped Elsa once again and threw her onto the bed._

"_I'll make you normal again." Elsa's dad said darkly as he unzipped his pants and began to crawl on top of his daughter._

"_No daddy please don't." Elsa screamed but her dad hit her in the face again breaking her nose._

"_Shut your fucking mouth you filthy whore." Elsa's dad mumbled as he tried to rip Elsa's pants off._

_Elsa shut her eyes as she tried to go to her happy place._

"_Are you ready to become a woman?" Elsa's dad drooled forcing Elsa to open her eyes and look at him._

_Elsa tried to look but all she could see was the blurry outline of her father. She shut her eyes again waiting for the impending pain to begin but all she heard was a door slam open._

"_What the fuck is going on here?" Elsa heard her mom shout._

"_Baby, it is not what it looks like.. she came on to me." Elsa's dad shouted getting up and walking over to his wife._

"_You lying little bastard. Do you think I'm stupid.. I've noticed how she always had bruises, cuts and the regular 'accidental' broken bones when I come home from work." Elsa's mom growled going over and opening her draw._

"_Mom.. I'm sorry." Elsa cried._

"_You have nothing to be sorry for baby." Elsa's mom said calmly "Just wondering what did you do?"_

"_I caught that dirty little lesbian with one of my magazines screwing herself." Elsa's dad shouted causing Elsa to flinch._

"_Oh Joel! Do you think I'm blind, I knew that Elsa was gay.. it was obvious when I caught her making out with the girl next door, Jade." Elsa's mom growled as a small click rang out._

"_I will fucking kill her and then I'm going to kill you!" Elsa's dad sneered at Elsa._

"_No! No you're fucking not!" Elsa's mom snapped and pulled out the gun that was in the draw and shot her husband, getting him right in the forehead._

_Elsa watched as her dad fell to the ground blood pouring from his head. He was dead and she felt nothing but relief, the beatings and other abuse could now end._

"_I'm sorry Elsa that I wasn't there for you. You should go as I know someone would of heard that and the cops will be here shortly as usual. Don't forget that I love you and when you're older please find someone that will make you happy and will love you for you no matter what." Elsa's mom cried as she pushed Elsa out of the bedroom._

_The door slammed shut and the lock clicked. Before Elsa could register what was happening another gun shot rang out and a dull thump hit the door._

"_Mom, Nooo please!"_

"Els.. Elsa are you Ok?" Anna asked breaking Elsa from her trance.

"You fucking asshole." Elsa screamed and lunged at Hans grabbing him by the hair and pulling it back roughly "You want to act like a bitch I will treat you like one."

Elsa put the barrel of the gun into Hans' mouth and Hans gagged as it hit the back of his throat.

"Give me that fucking keys NOW!" Elsa growled venom dripping from each word.

Hans began laughing as Anna lent over and dragged Elsa away from Hans.

"You know redhead was right you're not a cop you are a crime scene tech ain't you. You probably never ever drawn your weapon before now have you? And from the amount of blood you have lost do you really think you can aim that thing and hit me?" Hans mocked looking at Elsa's wound.

Anna followed Hans' gaze and saw Elsa's abdomen gasping out. There was a steady flow of blood oozing from the wound now and her skin was now deadly pale and tacky. There was no way she was standing on her own without the help of adrenaline. The only thing that was keeping her on her feet was her adrenaline and when that ran out she was certain Elsa would collapse.

"Shut up!" Elsa cried her hands now more noticeably shaking now "Give me your keys or I'm pulling the trigger."

"Ha! I've already told you, you don't have the guts. Why don't you give me the gun and then I can put you both out of your misery.. come on you stupid fucking dyke!" Hans taunted.

**BANG**

"Ooowww you fucking whore!" Hans screamed grabbing his other foot which Elsa had now shot.

Without thinking twice Elsa bent down and grabbed the car keys from Hans' pocket and tossed them to Anna.

"Let's get out of here." Elsa moaned as she made her way slowly to entrance of the barn, crimson trailing behind her frail frame. Hans' minions, who acted so tough before, moved out of Elsa's way, afraid that they would suffer the same fate as their idiot boss.

Anna quickly followed Elsa out of the barn and quickly blocked the handles so them bastards couldn't get out, hobbling ahead she looked around for the car that she now had the keys to. She hadn't even noticed Elsa pass out until she heard the familiar thud of a body hitting the ground. Startled, she turned around and saw that Elsa's adrenaline had finally gave out and she had collapsed just outside of the barn, her body too exhausted to fight any more. Anna instantly ran over and dropped to her knees, lifting Elsa's head onto her lap. She was unconscious again and her skin felt like ice despite the soaring temperature again. Anna was now completely terrified; after all the time standing up, after all the blood she had lost, was it even possible for Elsa to regain consciousness again.

"Elsa, you have to wake up!" Anna cried shaking Elsa's limp shoulders "Come on Elsa, please don't leave me now. You can't leave me now after everything we've been through together.. please I need you."

Despite her pleads, Elsa didn't wake up. Anna's breathing quickened and she was on the verge of having a panic attack. Anna began to shake Elsa's shoulders more violently trying anything to wake up her sleeping beauty.

"Wake the fuck up! Wake up and yell at me for always being a bitch to you! You still have to yell at me for being so awful to you and more importantly you need to yell at me for not telling you that I've always loved you!" Anna cried her sobs catching in her throat.

But Elsa never woke up, she never gave Anna one of her famous death glares or any usual sarcastic comebacks, she never moved.

"Els.." Anna said quietly as the realization that Elsa may be dead began to set in. Placing two fingers on the side of Elsa's neck, she began to search for a pulse, hoping and praying that she would find one. She had so much to say to Elsa. It couldn't end like this! They were about to get out of here! They were about to go home!

Anna's eyes widened as she couldn't find a pulse against her fingertips. Quickly she pressed her ear to Elsa's chest as she tried to listen to for a heartbeat, she choked back a sob as she couldn't hear one.

"No! You're not going to fucking die on me, Elsa." Anna screamed as she moved around Elsa's body and began giving her CPR "You're not getting out of this so easily, do you hear me? _Open your fucking eyes_!"

Anna carried on as her mind went blank as she tried to remember what steps her mom had taught her from when she used to teach Anna first aid. Tears poured down her face as she looked at Elsa's for any signs of life. She pressed her ear back to Elsa's chest but she still couldn't find a heartbeat.

So this was it? This is how it was going to end?

"Elsa please live!" Anna screamed hard as she pounded her fists into the dirt beside her "You promised you wouldn't leave me alone.. I fucking love you!"

Anna looked once again at Elsa and noticed her shouting hadn't stirred a response. Anna was crying hysterically her mind was just full of all the times she was horrible to Elsa. She looked over and spotted Hans' gun that was near Elsa's leg, quickly she grabbed it and pressed the barrel to her temple. Leaning over Elsa's body she slowly bent down and kissed Elsa's lips ever so delicately as she began to slowly squeeze the trigger.

"How is it fair for you to die and for me to keep living?" Anna cried.

As Anna's finger eased down on the trigger the gun pressed firmly against her temple still, she welcomed the darkness to overtake her, until she saw two beautiful blue orbs staring back up at her.

"A.. Anna." Elsa whispered.

"Els.." Anna cried not believing her eyes that Elsa was awake.

"LVPD! FREEZE!"

Startled, Anna pulled the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7

"Anna.. Anna please wake up you're having a bad dream."

Slowly Anna opened her eyes, only to shut them just as quickly as the blinding lights above her hurt her head. Letting out a harsh groan she blinding grabbed around to see where she was.

"Elsa?" Anna moaned her eyes still shut.

"Anna, it's Sven." Sven said holding Anna's hand and squeezing it "You had another nightmare."

Anna couldn't do anything as her mind was spinning. She wanted to ask if Elsa was Ok but nothing came out.

"Ok hold on Anna, I'm going to call the nurse." Sven said standing up but Anna kept hold of his hand tightly.

"Wait!" Anna panicked her eyes fully open now "What are you taking about? Where the hell am I? Where's Elsa?"

"Anna, you're at the hospital." Sven stated biting at his lip.

"What?" Anna said confused "How did we end up here? I should be dead, we were both out in the middle of nowhere."

"We found you both just in time." Sven replied gripping Anna's hand tighter "You passed out when the paramedics were loading you both in.. do you not remember anything?"

Anna pondered that question for a moment. She remembered hitting the ground after she couldn't get a response out of Elsa and then she remembered the feel of the cool metal of the gun firmly pressed to her temple.

"Anna." Sven sighed as Anna had zoned out "Anna, you nearly shot yourself. If Elsa hadn't moved the gun away just in time, you would probably be dead."

Anna's eyes widened as although her mind was fuzzy she thought she remembered seeing Elsa's beautiful blue eyes staring up at her. How was that possible though as she was certain Elsa had died. She watched her die right in front of her eyes. She couldn't feel a pulse or a heartbeat and she was certain she wasn't breathing. How could she still be alive after losing that much blood? How could she be staring at her? More importantly how the hell she she manage to save her life _again_.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed sitting up so fast her head began to spin "How is she? Please tell me she is Ok. Where is she? Is she sleeping or has she already been released?"

The silence that followed made Anna shudder, it was the same fear that gripped her when she thought she had first lost her.

"God damn it Sven, tell me!" Anna all but screamed at her colleague.

"... She's in a coma, Anna." Sven said quietly shaking his head " She hasn't woken up since she arrived. The doctor said she has suffered severe blood loss and internal bleeding. She has already had surgery twice. They're saying.. that she might not wake up, Anna."

Anna felt her blood run cold. She suddenly felt light headed and was faintly aware of the heart monitor beeping erratically. She thought she heard Sven shouting for help just as the room began spinning and everything went black.

* * *

Anna awoke with a start. She imagined that it had all been a horrible nightmare and that Elsa was fine, her heart dropped though when she opened her eyes and the same horrible hospital room greeted her. She wished that it was all a dream and that it was her mind subconsciously telling her to tell Elsa how she really felt. Shutting her eyes she thought back to happier times when she'd be in the break room at work and she could see Sven and Kristoff's messing about playing on the Playstation together, Oaken shouting at them to behave while slurping his coffee loudly and making eyes over at Anna and then there would be Elsa in the corner on her own, her head in a book.

"You're awake!" Anna heard a voice squeal and looked at the doorway.

"Mom!" Anna cried as she watched her mom sprint over to her bedside.

"Oh baby! I was so worried." Anna's mom bound in smothering Anna with hugs and kisses.

Anna sighed as tears formed in her eyes again and she began to sob into her mother's arms.

"Baby! Don't cry it's going to be fine. You are safe and alive." Anna's mom cried sitting up and wiping her daughter's tears away "Ssshhh.. I love you."

Anna was the double of her mom, Gerda. Both had flaming red hair but Gerda had brilliant green eyes and was quite a bit shorter and plumper than her daughter. Where as Anna got her eye colour and build from her dad, Kai.

"Where's daddy and Steph?" Anna asked.

"He'll be here shortly baby he is just finishing work and then he should be coming to visit you but you know daddy with his work and Steph is with the babysitter, I didn't want her to see you this way as it might upset her." Gerda sighed and sat down next to Anna, still holding her hand tightly.

Anna's father was CEO of his own company and for as long as Anna could remember work would always come first with him. When Anna had sport competitions her mom would always be there and no daddy, when Anna graduated university.. no daddy and when Anna became a CSI and got promotion after promotion, daddy would be in meetings and on business calls instead of being with his daughter. Anna sighed as she couldn't remember the last time her father had told her that he loved her. Steph was Anna's younger sister and was only ten. Although there was a twenty two year age gap between the two girls they were extremely close and it hurt her to think that she could of killed herself and didn't think about how her sister would of reacted.

"Mom, I love you." Anna whispered as she squeezed her mom's hand appreciatively.

"I know you do baby.. how are you feeling? Do you need any pain relief or are you hungry?" Gerda fussed over Anna.

"I'm just tired.. are any of the boys from work here?" Anna asked wanting to change the subject.

"Erm I think Kristoff is with that Elsa girl and Sven is around somewhere and that's it I think." Gerda smiled lifting Anna's hand kissing it.

"So is there any more on Elsa?" Anna asked wishing that it was good news.

"I haven't heard anything.. anyway I thought you said that you didn't like her so don't worry about her just worry about yourself." Gerda grinned kissing Anna once again.

After hearing that Anna burst into tears again as she couldn't believe that she had been so horrible and nasty about Elsa even outside of work.

"No mom, she is an amazing girl and I'm sorry I ever talked bad about her. She saved me mom and I erm I think I might love her." Anna admitted turning away from her mom ashamed.

"Oh! Erm well I don't know what to say to that baby, that is completely your choice and I will support you whatever you do, you know that." Gerda said "Ok, I'm going to phone your father and talk to the babysitter."

"Mom, can you bring Steph.. I really want to see her and I miss her." Anna pleaded unsure if she had to or said something wrong for her mom to act weird.

"Sure, sweetie." Gerda said and left the room.

Anna closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Anna moaned as the voice kept repeating that line and her eyes cracked open slowly to be met by a braced smile.

"You're awake!"

"Steph, hey." Anna grinned looking at her sister happily "Give me a hug, short stack."

Steph dived on top of Anna and squeezed her tightly. Steph had brown hair like their dad and had his thin body size but she had their mom's short height. Like Anna, Steph had tanned skin and freckles all over her face as well as the same colour eyes. Steph, was literally a double of Anna look wise except that Steph had braces.

"How are you feeling?" Steph asked laying next to Anna and draping an arm around Anna's midsection.

"I'm Ok.. where's mom and dad?" Anna asked knowing the answer.

"Mom's in the café and dad's still at work. I was supposed to be with mom but I snuck off as I missed you too much and I wasn't really hungry." Steph smiled getting closer to her sister.

"So what has mom told you about what happened about aunt Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Anna, she's not my aunt silly." Steph laughed "You said she wasn't part of our family."

Tears sprung from Anna's eyes but quickly wiped them to hide them from Steph.

"Listen Steph, she is part of the family and she always have been just like uncle Kristoff, uncle Sven and uncle Olaf." Anna cried feeling so bad as she did say that say that Elsa was nothing to do with her often.

"So does that mean that Elsa can take me out sometime?" Steph said sitting up excited as she jumps up and down on the bed "Can she come over and play with me, can she help with my homework.. oh oh can she come over and we can have a sleep over."

"Whoa! Steph, calm down. We have to wait till Elsa is better before she can come and play." Anna laughed at the eager little girl.

"Urgh but I don't want to wait!" Steph groaned impatiently.

"I know short stack but Elsa is hurt badly, so she needs time to get better." Anna cried.

Anna was hurting as she didn't really know what to say to Steph as she was too young to understand the real truth behind what had happened and what still could happen, especially Elsa could still not make it and Steph is getting excited that they could now hang out.

"What happened to you?" Steph asked seriously.

Anna was taken aback by the little girls question and she refused to answer as she didn't want to frighten her sister. Shaking her head no, Anna turned her head away knowing that the puppy dog eyes were coming.

"Tell me! Come on Anna, if you do I'll stop going in your room and looking at the magazines with the naked girls on them." Steph pleaded leaning over getting in the redhead's face.

"What! How many times have I told you to stay the hell out of my room!" Anna shouted annoyed but more embarrassed.

"Tell me!" Steph pleaded once again.

"I will tell you when you are older than me." Anna retorted.

"No, that's not fair!" Steph mewed, making puppy noises.

"Fine, Elsa and I ran into some really bad people.. you know that you're not meant to talk to strangers well some strangers showed up to where we were working and these were some really dangerous and bad people and well Elsa.." Anna began.

"Uh oh.. Elsa talked to strangers didn't she? That's naughty!" Steph gasped holding on to every word that Anna was telling her.

"Well you aren't normally supposed to talk to strangers but these strangers were bad and well they were trying to hurt us." Anna admitted knowing her mom would kill her for talking to her sister about this.

"So.. what did you do?" Steph asked concerned.

"I personally did nothing.." Anna sighed "I couldn't.. I completely froze."

"Is it because you were scared, sis?" Steph asked laying back down next to her sister again.

"Something like that. Anyway Steph, long story short, Elsa got rid of all the bad guys and saved my life numerous times." Anna smiled tears filling her eyes once again.

"Wow all by herself.. is she like a superhero?" Steph gasped sitting up, her eyes full of amazement.

"Well she is my Supergirl." Anna blushed.

"Anna, can I ask you a question?" Steph asked in all seriousness "Do.. you love Elsa?"

Anna choked on her saliva and began coughing, nearly hacking up her lung. Steph panicked and grabbed a cup of water that was on Anna's bedside table and helps her sister take a drink. Anna's coughing subsided and she stared at her little sis. Damn when the hell did Steph get so bloody smart?

"Listen Steph, go and find mom yeah. She's probably worried about you." Anna said forgetting that their mom was probably worried sick about Steph.

"Urgh! Fine do you want me to sneak anything up?" Steph asked getting off the bed and headed to the door.

"No, I'm fine." Anna smiled "Oh and Steph.. yeah I do love her."

"Really! So does that mean she will come and live with us?" Steph asked skipping back over to Anna.

"NO! Listen I don't know if she loves me back so just drop it for now and go and find mom or I think Kristoff and Sven are still around so go and hassle them." Anna laughed finding the little girl adorable.

"Well ask her.. no I'll ask her. Do you want me to ask her.. I will.. like right now!" Steph exclaimed racing for the door.

"Wait!" Anna said sitting up quickly as she knew her sister would go and do this but it was too late as Steph had bolted out of the door in search of Elsa "You shouldn't be running around by yourself!"

The redhead angrily slammed back down on the bed, as not only has she just professed her love to the younger girl she knew that she would tell all of her colleagues and that could make her the laughing stock in work. After about five minutes of berating herself Steph, came running into her room throwing the door wide open so it banged against the wall and was quickly followed by a tired looking Kristoff.

"Anna, it's Elsa.. she's.." Kristoff began.

"She's _awake_ Anna." Steph screamed in joy "She's awake!"

**A/N- So originally I was going to add this in with last chapter but thought it better to split it up so it's a short chapter compared to the others. As usual much love to everyone for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing.. anyway till next time and I shall now return to my lunch break XD Just to clarify after a review, don't worry Elsa still has all of her memories and the story is going to go in a completely different direction :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa! Elsa! Come on Elsa wake uppppp!"

Elsa was vaguely aware that someone was talking, saying her name maybe but it was all fuzzy and mumbled. She wasn't that aware that she could recognize the voice but at least she was aware that someone was around her. Elsa wanted to keep her eyes closed and still be in the welcoming darkness that had been consuming her. But the voice had been so damn persistent.

"Elsa! Wake up come on.. please. Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" The voice kept shouting.

Elsa tried to open her mouth to reply but her throat hurt like hell, it felt like she had swallowed a bucket of glass shards. She tried opening her mouth again but it was like her jaw was working against her and kept firmly shut.

"Steph, hun. Let her sleep, yeah."

So now there was two voices that Elsa could hear now. Elsa couldn't pick out who's voices they belonged to but she wished that they would leave her alone and let her so she could go back into the darkness where there was no pain.. just quiet.

"No, she's awake darn it!" Steph growled and climbed onto Elsa's bed "If you wont wake her up I'll do it myself!"

"I'm not waking her up as I can't, Steph." Anna growled as she rolled her wheelchair into the room more and grabbed Steph's foot to get her off the bed "Listen, Elsa is super tired after being a superhero and as you know superheroes need their sleep, so she will wake up when she is ready. Come on let's go and we'll come back later."

"No!" Steph pouted laying down next to Elsa cuddling up next to her "I wanna nap with Elsa."

Anna shook her head giving up. Anna's mom had left her in charge of her sister while she went home and picked up more stuff for Anna as well as get a shower. The redhead still hadn't heard anything off her dad but she really expected it but it still hurt. His child was nearly killed and all he cares about is himself and work. Anna knew that she will never ever be able to forgive her father for this.

"Right, well I'm going back to my room so please behave and leave all the machines alone and if someone tells you to come back to my room make, bloody well, sure you do." Anna instructed.

"Boosh yeah!" Steph cheered kicking off her shoes.

Steph quickly began wiggling under the covers to be closer to Elsa.

"Steph! Please be careful.. mind her side!" Anna warned, not wanting Steph to hit her wounds.

"Jeez Anna, I know!" Steph said rolling her eyes "I know what will wake her up.. an act of true love!"

Anna stared in horror at her ten year old sister saying all this. Where the hell did Steph get all these ideas from and what kind of act was she talking about? Maybe mom should wean her off all the princess movies that she watches as they are totally unrealistic.

"Night, sis." Steph yawned.

"Night, short stack." Anna sighed as she took one last look at her sleeping beauty and wheeled out of the room and back to her own.

Steph lent her head on Elsa's shoulder and put her tiny hand underneath Elsa's before kissing her on the forehead gently.

"Good night Elsa." Steph whispered "I'll make sure no bad guys come in."

Vaguely, Elsa could tell that the voice that was just speaking to her was coming from a young girl called Steph. She couldn't pick out what the girl was saying but she managed to squeeze the girl's hand before slipping back into the darkness.

* * *

"Hey, Anna." Sven said waiting outside Anna's room "How is she?"

"False alarm." Anna sighed as Sven helped her into the room and helped her back into bed "She went straight back to sleep, she didn't even open her eyes."

Sven made sure she was Ok before taking a seat right next to her.

"Give it time, Anna. She's been through a lot and well her body needs to rest and time to recover." Sven smiled reassuring the redhead.

"I know." Anna chuckled annoyed at herself for being so selfish "I really do know but I just want her awake. I want to just hold her and tell her everything is going to be Ok now. Did you see her, Sven? She looks like one the people that end up in our morgues."

"I know.. I know." Sven said sadly "But so do you, you both need your rest, Anna."

Anna laughed bitterly, angry at the comment Sven, inadvertently, just said.

"Who the fuck cares? Who cares if I'm covered in bruises as well, Sven? It wasn't Elsa's fault that I got them.. Fuck's sake, Sven. Elsa saved my life numerous times and it's _my fault_ she got shot!" Anna cried breaking down.

"Hey! You know damn well this wasn't your fault. Elsa _chose_ to protect _you_. It was not your fault that she got hurt in the process." Sven soothed rubbing Anna's arm gently.

"What! So you're saying that all this was her fault?" Anna growled tears falling from her eyes "Fuck you, Sven."

Anna quickly pulled her arm away from the shaken man and hugged her arms around herself defensively.

"No, Anna. You know that's not what I meant." Sven quickly backtracked "I'm just saying that it non of your faults."

"Oh yeah.. so who's fault is it, Sven?" Anna shouted grabbing the tissues and drying her eyes "If it's not my fault that she is in there, barely clinging to life, then who's?"

"It's the sick fucks who put you in here, darling." Sven sighed and sat on the bed throwing his arms around his distraught friend "You didn't shoot her, you didn't torture her and force her to be something she was not and you damn well didn't put the gun to her head and demand.."

"Oh god!" Anna groaned and her hands flew up to her mouth.

Sven quickly lent down and picked up the trash can handing it to Anna, who began to dry heave into it as the horrific memory of Elsa's pained screams filled her head. Sven mentally kicked himself for not knowing when to switch his CSI mode off. Standing up he walked over to the sink and grabbed a cup, filling it up he walked back and handed it to Anna.

"I'm sorry, darling." Sven said waiting for Anna to finish with the cup "I.. I should of known better."

"It's fine." Anna grimaced as the water made the bile taste flare up more "It's the truth isn't it. That's exactly what happened to her and I did nothing to stop it."

Anna passed the cup back to Sven as he went to refill it for her. Anna closed her eyes and prayed that there was some how she could block out all the horrific images that replayed every time she shut her eyes or there was some way she could stop all the sounds that stop her from thinking straight. This was her fault and only her fault!

"Anna, please you are not to blame.. everyone knows it's not your fault." Sven said coming back with a fresh cup of water.

Anna gulped it down and was glad that the bile taste was disappearing.

"I feel it is my fault." Anna admitted sadly.

"Well you shouldn't and I know as well as you know that Elsa wouldn't blame you."

Anna thought about what Sven had just said and began to nod her head as she knew that Elsa wouldn't blame her.. hell Elsa would slap her if she heard that Anna was blaming herself for them bastard's actions. To be fair Anna didn't know really anything since this whole thing but she knew that if the shoe was on the other foot that Elsa would blame herself if it was Anna that was shot and that made Anna feel sick as she would've known Elsa wasn't to blame. In those hours that they spent together on this,,, it hurt Anna that she found out more stuff in them hours compared to the years that they had worked together.

Anna learnt that Elsa was strong and very determined. That although she always acted tough and never let her guard down with anyone, that she was a kind and gentle person who would risk her life for anyone. She sadly learnt that underneath that icy exterior was someone fragile and broken, who longed to be loved. She learnt that although Elsa had some extremely annoying habits she loved Elsa more and more with each one.

"How about we go for a little walk and go to the gift shop or something?" Sven said bringing Anna into reality again.

"Huh?" Anna said forgetting Sven was still there.

"Gift shop.. how about we get Elsa some flowers, yeah?" Sven smiled rolling Anna's wheelchair over so she could get in "To be honest it was Steph's idea."

Anna rolled her eyes as although she wouldn't admit it but she Steph's timing was pretty remarkable and she reminded herself to give her an especially squeezable hug when she comes back up from the shop.

"I wonder how many flowers I can get for $100." Anna smiled as Sven rolled her out of the room and they headed to the shop.

* * *

The gift shop was located at the ground floor of the hospital. It took a few elevator rides until the pair got to the shop. It was a medium sized shop which was full of cards, chocolates and a huge array of flowers. It was really out of place that this lively little shop brought so much happiness in this massive sterile fortress.

"Ok, let's see what is here." Anna said as she rolled herself inside the shop "Oh! Chocolate.. I want some chocolate!"

"Hey, Professor X. we're supposed to be here for Elsa's flowers." Sven laughed as he saw how wide Anna's eyes went in delight.

Anna blushed embarrassed as she completely got caught up in the chocolate.

"Hey, how about this." Sven smiled leaning over and grabbing a few bars of the chocolate Anna was eyeing up "I'll get you this and _you_ pick out Elsa's flowers."

Anna nodded and began scouring the flowers trying to chose what she thought Elsa would like. She was fighting between the roses, that would also show Elsa how she felt about her or she could go for something safe like lilies. Sighing angrily as Anna didn't know what to chose. She just stared until she felt a hand on her shoulder making her jump.

"Hey, have you seen the time?" Sven asked.

Anna stared at him confused as it was a random thing to bring up all of a sudden.

"Erm no, why?" Anna replied.

"It's just gone midnight!" Sven grinned.

"Typical, still no mom and dad.. how am I supposed to look after Steph when I'm not a hundred percent myself?" Anna huffed angrily at how irresponsible her parents were.

"No, I meant that it is now the 11th." Sven saying as Anna just looked at him blankly "Jeez, Anna. It's Elsa's birthday today."

Anna opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. How the hell did she not know that it was Elsa's birthday today? I mean in all fairness Anna was never given any clues to when it was Elsa's birthday as she was never invited anywhere for it and she had never brought her anything ever so why would she? Anna looked back at the flowers and decided on the roses.. fuck it after everything Elsa had done for her she needed to let Elsa know that she was there for her and not going anywhere.

"I want to get the roses for her." Anna said making her mind up.

"Hey, you might want to be careful. Elsa might get the wrong idea." Sven grinned as he started picking the flowers out the Anna was pointing to.

"Sven, what I'm about to say to you, if you repeat it I will kill you and I know I can get away with disposing a body successfully." Anna warned sending Sven a glare but it eased up as she readied her self for the confession "I.. I am in love with Elsa."

Sven laughed as he carried on getting more flowers.

"Sven, it's not funny.. I'm pouring my heart of to you and I don't appreciate you laughing right in my face. Shit! You could of at least waiting till my back was turned." Anna growled angrily.

"I'm not laughing at you, darling." Sven smiled his laughs dying down "I have eyes.. I knew that you liked her and I can tell that she likes you. It was about bloody time you are doing something about it!"

Anna thought about what Sven just said and smiled to herself as she was glad that she didn't have to hide her feelings from him which was good as she couldn't really lie to Sven as they were always close.

"Alright, that will be enough. Let's go get these and then go back up and see them." Sven said and he rolled Anna so they could go and pay for the flowers.

* * *

"Hey, careful!" Sven shouted as he watched Anna roll her chair into the door frame as all the flowers on her lap obstructed her view.

"Do you think this is enough?" Anna said spitting out some stray petals that was in her mouth "I should of got more.. I mean I have years of birthdays that I've missed that I need to buy for."

Anna stared at the four dozen roses she had brought. One dozen was red, another blue, another green and the last was purple. Anna grinned as she imagined Elsa opening her eyes and smiling happily at all the flowers and then she would turn to Anna and say she loves them and then she would say that she loved her. Anna laughed at the fantasy.

"Actually maybe we should of got her something different. What if she doesn't like roses.. shit what if she's allergic to roses?" Anna panics.

"Anna, calm down she will love them!" Sven laughed as he saw Anna turn red.

They both began to decorate the room with all the roses as Anna was just looking at Elsa and her sister with a huge grin plastered on her face. Blushing as she saw how beautiful Elsa looked she imagined kissing her plump and full lips.

"Hey, are you blushing?" Sven grinned staring at the smitten woman "I thought it takes a lot to make the fierce, Anna Arendelle blush like a little teenager?"

"I'm not blushing!" Anna argued, blushing more "I just want all this to be special."

"It will be.. don't worry." Sven said walking over to Anna and pecking her on the cheek "You know you would make a wonderful couple. So do you want me to take you back to your room or do you wanna stay here a bit longer?"

"I'll stay here for a while." Anna grinned and watched as Sven left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Anna let out a huge sigh that she had been keeping in as she rolled her way to the head of the bed and just watched as Steph's and Elsa's breathing seemed to be in sync with each others. Anna let a huge grin form on her face as they both looked bloody adorable together. Their hand's were both interlinked which was probably down to her troublesome sister, as she smiled at Steph, who was all but laying on top of Elsa.

Despite how cute they both looked Anna didn't want any more harm to come to Elsa and so she rolled over to the the other side of the bed. Anna tried reaching her sister but the chair restricted her movement greatly as she couldn't reach her. Putting on the brakes on the chair, Anna pulled herself up and balanced herself on her good ankle as she hobbled next to the bed. She positioned her arms and scooped under her sister to mover her off Elsa but the little girl had her hand firmly on the blonde's hand not letting go. Anna tried pulling Steph once more but lost her balance toppling over onto the bed. She fell, landing right on top on her sister and just missing Elsa but the commotion caused both of them to stir.

"Shit! Don't wake up!" Anna begged as she began to move off the bed.

Despite her pleas, Elsa cracked both eyes open and glanced around the white room. Anna ducked her head praying that Elsa would not see her as she continued to slide of the bed. Elsa's face crinkled in confusion to why the room was littered in flowers. When Elsa tried to roll over to get comfortable she came face to face with an awkward looking Anna who was still squashing her sister.

"Erm.." Anna blushed, shooting her the dorkiest smile she could muster "Happy Birthday!"


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa blinked once, twice and then a third time, just for good measure.

Elsa could not, for the life of her, recall how she had come to be in this white room. She couldn't remember any of these bright lights and beeping sounds, and she certainly didn't remember any of these tubes and wires sticking out of her. She didn't remember her bedroom being this small. More so she couldn't remember where these damn flowers came from, not that she minded as they were bloody lovely.

Just how hung over was she? Surely she never got that drunk that she couldn't remember anything at all.

Elsa stared blankly at Anna in confusion, trying to think of a reason that she was there looking at her like a blushing school girl while wishing her a happy birthday. She felt a slight pressure against her midsection and looked down and saw a little sleeping child, Steph.

What the hell was Steph doing here, hell, what the hell was Anna doing here? If only she could _remember_!

"Elsa!" Anna hesitated, as the smile began to fade "Elsa.. it's me Anna, can you hear me?"

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, willing her vocal chords to make some kind of sound as not to make herself a complete idiot in front of Anna. She was obviously waiting for Elsa to say something. _Damn it Elsa, bloody say something, quickly_.

When she eventually spoke, her voice was hoarse and just the sound of it made her throat hurt even more.

"Can.. can I have.. some water?" Elsa rasped out.

"Yes! Yes of course.." Anna said internally kicking herself for not getting her some sooner, well to be fair she didn't know she would wake up when she did.

Tossing her legs over the side of the bed, Anna started to get to her feet, before she quickly caught herself forgetting about her ankle.

"Oww, shit! Sorry Elsa I'll call the nurse." Anna growled and quickly put her legs back onto the bed "The doctor should come and see you anyway"

As Anna lent over Elsa to press the call button, a small grunt came from underneath them as Steph re positioned herself so she was firmly in the middle of the two women. As Anna pressed the button she noticed a distasteful look etched on her face.

"Erm I don't think so Winters. You can wipe that look right off your mush.. you are going to be checked out by the doctor, so help me god." Anna chuckled.

Elsa smirked back, the biggest she could manage, even though it hurt every muscle in her face. Any other time she would've argued back, but even she, as stubborn as she was, couldn't argue back. Bits and pieces were slowly coming back to her but it was still cloudy.

"Miss Arendelle, is there a problem?" A nurse said as she walked into the room reading a chart, looking up she saw that Elsa was awake "Miss Winters!"

The nurse dropped the chart and sprinted out of the room.

"Ok, well that was awkward." Anna joked not sure what was wrong with the nurse.

"Urgh! What does it take to get a glass of water around here?" Elsa half joked and half sighed.

Elsa tried to move her arms to shield her eyes from the bright lights but her arms were not co-operating with her. Picking up on this Anna lent over to the light switches and dimmed them down so that Elsa was comfortable again.

"You know Elsa, you have to give them credit. You have been out for days and they didn't expect you to wake up, for at least another week or so.. maybe longer. Elsa, you were in a co.." Anna began but suddenly her smile had disappeared.

The realization of just how Elsa had been to death had just hit her like a tonne of bricks. Of course, she had known Elsa was dying when she had discovered the gunshot wound, and when she felt for a pulse and never found one. But also when she came into hospital and was told_ they aren't sure if she will ever wake up_.

Not sure when she will wake up, not sure how she will wake up. Hell, not sure _if_ she will wake up.

Anna swallowed back her emotions as she has to be strong right now and she couldn't lose it in front of Elsa.

"Listen, the doctor will be in shortly and then you can have your water." Anna smiled again and began stroking Elsa's hair, gently.

Elsa nodded but despite how hard Anna was trying to hide her emotions but she could tell that something was wrong with the redhead. Thinking of something that will cheer her up she looked around at the flowers and began to smile.

"I love the flowers." Elsa grinned.

Anna blushed profusely. She knew Elsa for years and she knew better then to get shy in front of someone she knew for that long but now it was different. She wasn't just a 'frenemy' any more they were hopefully more than that now.

"Oh.. erm really? I was really nervous about how you would react to them." Anna admitted "I was just you know browsing in the gift shop and well I saw them and thought of you so erm yeah.. happy birthday once again."

Without thinking Anna slowly lent down and was about to capture her lips with Elsa's until Steph began snoring loudly as she loudly re positioned herself between them. Taking a breath, Anna smiled awkwardly as Elsa grinned and nodded her head for Anna to try again. Smiling she closed her eyes again and lent over Elsa, just as she was about to taste her sweet, beautiful lips someone coughed loudly. Making them both jump and Anna to move back, quickly.

"Miss Winters, so you are awake!" The doctor smiled and walked up to Elsa's bedside flicking through her chart "You know you gave us such a fright."

"I scared myself too." Elsa laughed but as her throat was still sore she began to have a coughing fit.

As if reading Anna's mind, the doctor quickly walked to the sink and got a cup of water, bring it back over to the blonde and helping her take small sips of it.

"Elsa, my name is Dr. McMahon. I have been looking after you since you arrived. If it is Ok with you I would like to check your vitals right now and then we can formulate a plan of action about our next steps." McMahon smiled.

Elsa's hands, which were previously like lead quickly sought out Anna's and gripped them as the doctor began her work. Anna looked down and saw Elsa's face was petrified and squeezed Elsa's hand back to reassure she was there and not going anywhere.

"It's going to be Ok Elsa, a few more moments and I'll be done and you can get some more rest." McMahon smiled at Elsa seeing how scared she looked "You know I used to have a friend called Elsa when I was younger who reacted the same when hospitals were involved but I haven't seen her since we were.. fourteen and she was taken into care after something happened with her parents."

The doctor smiled sadly and shook her head to forget the past as this was not the time or the place to dwell on the subject. She moved the bandages and checked Elsa's stitching as she checked her blood pressure and oxygen levels. Satisfied with that, she took a pen light on and switched it on.

"Ok, Elsa I'm going to shine this in your eyes." McMahon smiled and began to check Elsa's pupils response.

For Elsa, the light was unbelievably painful. Then again, she hadn't opened her eyes for god knows how many days. Flicking the light off, the doctor put the pen back, where it belonged, and began filling in the chart.

"Elsa, you sustained significant head trauma, you fell into a comatose state and if we are honest, we weren't sure if you were going to wake up. You have surprised us all.. someone up there is looking out for you." McMahon smiled "Well, your vitals are looking good and your pupils are dilating. We will continue to monitor your concussion but for now things are looking good."

"Thank you doctor." Anna smiled squeezing Elsa's hand at the good news.

"Alrighty, I'll leave you alone and you can get some rest. Just press the call button if you need anything and I'll be right in." McMahon smiled and began to walk out.

"Hey, doctor." Elsa called before the doctor exited.

"Yes." McMahon said turning back quickly.

"By any chance is your first name.. Jade?" Elsa asked, she didn't care if she sounded weird but as soon as the doctor came in she looked familiar and when she said about knowing an Elsa but the Elsa left when she was fourteen, that couldn't be a coincident.

"Erm.. well yeah it is." Jade said a bit freaked out as she never told them her first name "Do I know you?"

"It's me.. Elsa.. I used to live next door to you when we were kids!" Elsa smiled but before she could carry on Jade's pager beeped for an emergency.

"I would love to stay and chat and hella catch up but I have to shoot.. I'll be back though, yeah." Jade said not believing that it was Elsa, the Elsa she loved, the Elsa she missed.

Without another word Jade sprinted out of the room and headed for her emergency. Anna looked down and gave Elsa a puzzled look.

"She was my best friend for years until.. well.. hmm I will eventually tell you about me but I don't want to ruin a good thing that I have at the moment. Plus my head isn't really into delving into my past just yet." Elsa grinned awkwardly.

"I wont push you.. you can tell me when you're ready. It's fine." Anna smiled and then moved closer finally kissing Elsa sweetly.

The kiss was light and perfect. Anna brought her hand up to Elsa's face and deepened the kiss

"See!" Steph squeaked excitedly making both girls jump and pull away from the kiss "I told you an act of true love will wake her up!"

Steph quickly sat up and began bouncing up and down like a hyper little rabbit.

"Steph! Stop!" Anna groaned as the bouncing was making her feel queasy plus she knew it wouldn't be good for Elsa's wound.

"Does this mean you are together now? Will you move in with us Elsa? Can you help me with my homework and can you do my hair like yours as you have really pretty hair?" Steph bombarded as she began to stroke Elsa's hair.

"Steph! Sven, is in my room. Go and question him and make him get you some food." Anna sighed trying to stop Steph from making Elsa's head explode.

"Urgh! Fine but when I've finished I'm coming back in." Steph growled and began bouncing down the bed and jumped off falling slightly.

Anna began to laugh which earned her a nasty look from her little sister.

"Do you want me gone so you can do stuff like what's in your naked magazines?" Steph asked innocently.

Now it was Anna's turn to have a coughing fit as she watched Steph skip out of the room innocently. Elsa looked over at the embarrassed redhead and began laughing.

"You're cute when you've been busted by your little sister." Elsa grinned.

"Yeah, she's going to be a dead little sister if she carries on." Anna groaned thinking of ways to hurt Steph but was stopped when she felt a hand caress her cheek "You know Elsa, I picked up that you are scared of hospitals but I am here now so you don't have to be afraid any more. You're Ok yeah?"

Elsa let out a dry laugh and shook her head.

"Of course I'm Ok." Elsa replied, as suddenly her memory filled about what had happened to them "I mean look at us.. everything is fine. I nearly got you killed, I killed two men and seriously injured another. Everything is bloody perfect!"

Anna bit her lip hard as she didn't want to say the wrong thing. She knew that Elsa would eventually have to come to terms with what happened but she didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Elsa, you.. you didn't do anything wrong. None of this is your fault." Anna reassured as she held Elsa's hand again and put it towards her chest.

"How do you figure that?" Elsa growled, tears glistening her eyes "If I hadn't led us the wrong way, we would of never found that barn and then you would never of had the shit beaten out of you by them asshole. If I hadn't of lied about how ,bad I was hurt then.. then.."

Elsa began coughing violently as she overestimated her ability to talk that much.

"Elsa, calm down and just breath." Anna cried as she tried to coach Elsa down "And just so you bloody well know, you saved my life Elsa. I have been such a fucking bitch to you to the point where you had to hide life threatening injuries from me. If I hadn't got knocked unconscious, or pushed you down or done fuck all when you were being assaulted and tortured by them assholes. You know if it wasn't for you then I would of died and Steph would be all alone. For that, I am forever in your debt."

"You know this wasn't your fault." Elsa whispered wiping Anna's tears away.

"And non of it was yours either." Anna sniffed leaning down and kissing Elsa gently.

Elsa felt her walls crumbling down at this point, she tried her hardest not to cry, not to sob or look weak. She knew better to show her weaknesses as it more often or not got her in trouble. She _had _to be strong. It was all she had. It was all she was. If she couldn't keep it under control, she would be crushed under the weight of her own instability and from that she would never recover.

"You have been strong enough for one day Elsa." Anna said laying down next to the blonde "Now let me be strong for you.

Elsa broke down in Anna's arms sobbing uncontrollably, not holding anything back. She cried in front of her for the first time ever. She hadn't cried in front of anyone since she was fourteen. Anna rubbed up and down on the sobbing girls back, whispering soothing things into Elsa's ear. It felt good. Maybe not perfect, or right, but just good.

Everything else can just wait for now. For the first time in forever, Elsa felt good.

**A/N- Massive love to gamergurl1986 as she gave me inspiration for this chapter. Once again a massive thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favorited you are all hella amazing.. and till next time peeps :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**3 months later**

"I have to say, Elsa. I am completely impressed with your progress." Jade smiled checking Elsa once over again.

"Well what can I say I was in good hands and well Anna made me get through this, as lame as it sounds." Elsa smiled sitting up carefully.

"It doesn't sound lame at all. She really loves you. I can tell." Jade smiled and flipped her chart shut holding it to her chest, sitting on the bed next to Elsa "You know Elsa, I never thought I would ever see you again."

"I'm sorry about what happened, Jade." Elsa said sadly "I wish that I could of told you what happened but as you know I was moved straight away."

"I know.. if it makes you feel better I never forgot you." Jade admitted blushing.

"Well I am pretty unforgettable." Elsa laughed lightly kicking Jade "So how's things going with your girlfriend?"

"Oh! Julie. Erm yeah going really good. I really think she is the one you know." Jade smiled thinking about her girlfriend "I will marry her one day."

"That sounds like Anna and I." Elsa laughed and carefully moved towards Jade sitting next to her and resting her head on her shoulder.

"You know I have never seen you happier than when you are with her.. you need to make your move fast with her Elsa, as she wont wait forever." Jade said but then her pager went off again. "Urgh! No rest for the wicked. Oh by the way I want you in for one more night just as a precaution and then if that's all good then you can go home tomorrow."

Leaving Elsa with the good news, Jade ran off to deal with her new case.

Elsa sat back and put her feet up on the bed not sure what to do, she wished Anna was there to preoccupy her but she knew Anna was at home seen as though she too, was not allowed back to work yet. Elsa sighed as apart from Anna, Steph, Jade and some of the guys from work, no one had come to see her. Not that she minded as there was no one really left in her life. Elsa shut her eyes to try and waste the day away as although she knew how precious life is she wanted it to be tomorrow so she could get home as she hated hospitals anyway but this was driving her crazy. Slowly she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Elsa! Wakey wakey!" Steph said running up to Elsa's bed side and pressing her face against the sleeping blonde's.

Anna hobbled in behind the hyper girl and quickly took a seat next to Elsa as she watched Steph climb up on to the bed, trying to wake Elsa up again.

"Hey! Becareful Steph." Anna rapped poking Steph with her crutch.

"Shut up! Peg leg!" Steph said pulling her tongue out at her sister.

Anna shook her head at that remark as although she loved her little sister she could kill her most times. Since Anna had told her mom that she was in love with Elsa she hadn't really had much to do with her as she has been too busy for Anna and well her dad hasn't been around as usual so all she really had was Steph and Elsa. Although she wouldn't admit it to anyone Anna, bracy was depressed and the only things that were getting her through it was the dimpled bracy smile of her little sister and the unconditional love she felt for Elsa, although they haven't really spoke about it. To be honest they haven't really spoke about anything major since Elsa's birthday three months ago, when Elsa broke down to her.

Anna jumped as Steph's laugh brought her back into reality again and she looked over to see Elsa was awake and tickling the younger girl who was shrieking in delight.

"A.. Anna.. help me.. stop her." Steph struggled out as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Anna laughed and moved over to the bed, climbing on next to the two girls. Elsa turned to face Anna and blushed as she didn't realize how close the redhead was to her.

"Hi." Elsa smiled.

"Howdy." Anna blushed back and lent in seeing how Elsa would react.

Without hesitating Elsa lent in as well and captured Anna's lip softly. The kiss was passionate and beautiful and both women moaned into it as Elsa moved her hand up and moved it behind Anna's head bringing her in closer. Elsa moaned and opened her mouth which gave Anna the edge to push her tongue into the willing blonde's mouth. Anna began to stroke the top of the roof of Elsa's mouth.

"Ewww." Steph said moving so she was just inches away from the kissing women "Anna, you look like you're going to eat her."

"And.. the mood has gone." Anna growled pulling away death glaring her annoying sibling.

"It's fine." Elsa smiled ruffling Steph's hair "We'll have plenty for time for this as I'm getting released tomorrow."

"That's amazing news!" Anna smiled and and hugged Elsa close.

"So we can be a happy family now?" Steph interjected throwing her arms around both women.

"Easy there, short stack." Anna laughed at her sister suggestion, pushing her back.

"Shut up! Pogo leg!" Steph growled pushing Anna back.

Elsa laughed at how quick witted Steph was and how adorable she was. She smiled as she saw Anna grab the little girl and began tickling her. It was weird as when Elsa was younger, all she was used to was violence and neglect so it was different to hear a child having fun and laughing and watching Anna make her happy filled her heart with so much joy it was unreal.

"Elsa! Help me, please!" Steph shouted unable to contain her excitement as Anna carried on with her tickling attack.

Elsa leaned over and began ticking Steph as well.

"Noooo! Stawp" Steph begged tears falling from her eyes and her breathing was erratic.

"Hey!" A voice shouted making all three stop and sit up quickly.

"Dad?" Anna and Steph said in unison.

Kai Arendelle walked into the room which such an aura of power and grace that all three girls instantly stiffened up. Kai was a tall, thin but muscular man who had bold teal eyes and had a head full of luscious dark brown hair which was peppered with grey streaks. The man was wearing an expensive black suit and his face showed no emotion as he stood there staring at Elsa.

"Dad, why are you here?" Anna asked standing up and walking over to him.

"You." Kai said pointing his finger at Elsa, who tensed in return "You are the woman who saved my daughter."

After that Kai began to break down and with huge strides he made his way towards Elsa and hugged her tightly. Anna and Steph looked at each other with a confused expression on their faces as they had never seen their dad like this before especially to someone that he didn't know.

"Damn, we don't even get that treatment!" Steph whined.

"Come on short stack, let's go and get a drink." Anna said grabbing her crutch and standing up to help Steph off the bed "I'll be back soon, Elsa."

Elsa nodded awkwardly as Kai was still holding her sobbing onto her shoulder. Anna and Steph left leaving Elsa not knowing what to do or say about what the hell was going on. The discussion of Anna's family, with the exception of Steph, was never really brought up. Anna's mom had come and visited her a couple of times but that was just a fly in visit when she tagged along with her daughters.

"I'm sorry about that." Kai said sitting up, wiping his eyes, looking at the confused blonde "I have never really been there for my girls. I have always put work first and I have missed so much of their lives that it just feels that they would be better off without me. When I heard about what happened to Anna and that you had saved her by putting yourself in danger I couldn't process that and I closed myself off to everyone. It's only just recently hit me that I nearly lost my daughter and for what you did I owe my life to you."

Elsa sat there not sure what to say as she had never been good at dealing with her own emotions never mind anyone else's.

"Erm.. Mr Arendelle I don't know what to say. You are very lucky to have a daughter like Anna as she is amazing, smart and beautiful and I don't know much about the whole situation as it really has nothing to do with me but based on my own experience you need to stop putting work first and start taking care of your family." Elsa said not sure if she was helping the situation.

"You know for someone so young who are you so wise?" Kai laughed the sound booming around the room.

"Mr Arendelle, I don't know if Anna has actually spoken to you but I need to tell you that I am madly in love with your daughter and I want to your permission if I can start dating her." Elsa said not really listening to her head, which was screaming at her to stay silent, and went with her head.

Before either of them could say anything further they were disturbing by a sound which was a mix between a cough and a gasp. They both looked at the door way to find Anna and Steph standing there. Steph with a cheeky grin plastered on her face and Anna with a look of pure horror on her face. Unbeknownst to Elsa, Anna had never told her dad that she was a lesbian but now it was all out and she didn't know how her father was going to react. Ever since she had told her mom, Gerda, had become distant with Anna but saying that ever since the incident they have been not really talking.

Kai looked over at Anna and saw that her little girl was no longer a girl and now a beautiful grown and independent woman. Kai began to cry again as he has been a bad parent towards Anna and Steph and that he needs to do what Elsa said before he loses everyone around him and money is not going to keep him happy.

"You have my blessing, Elsa." Kai said standing up and walking over to his daughters holding them close.

The sisters gave each other a weird look as they couldn't remember the last time their father was like this with them. Anna began to cry as well as now everything she ever wanted was falling into place with her. She had survived death, she could now date the woman of her dreams and she had her dad back which was all she ever wanted from when she was a young girl, who used to cry herself to sleep at night as she missed her dad that much.

"Come on, Steph." Kai said letting his children go and grabbing the youngster's hand "Let's go home now as it's getting late and leave them two to talk."

Steph nodded but quickly let go of her dad's hand and ran over to Elsa hugging her tightly and kissing her on the forehead.

"Night, Elsa." Steph smiled "See you tomorrow."

"Night, kiddo." Elsa said hugging her once more and then watched as the young girl skipped back over to her dad and they both left, leaving herself and Anna in the room.

Anna walked over to the bed and sat down holding Elsa's hands in her own.

"Listen I know you're tired and we will talk about this tomorrow after you get released." Anna smiled kissing Elsa's hands and then pushing her down gently so she was laying down and then she lay down next to her "Talking about you getting released. I don't want you to go home on your own.. I want you to move in with me just until you get back on your feet properly."

Elsa looked over at the redhead unsure what to say as it was not long that they hated each other and now Anna is opening her home to her. She couldn't believe this was happening to her as nothing ever goes her way ever. Elsa lifted her hand up and stroked Anna's face and moved in kissing her gently.

"Thank you!" Elsa said pulling away from the kiss and rested her head on the older woman's chest..

"Get some sleep babe. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." Anna yawned as she wrapped her arms protectively over the blonde as they both began to drift off asleep.

* * *

Jade looked over at Elsa once more before signing a piece of paper and handed it to Elsa to sign. Signing the paper quickly, Elsa handed it back with a grin on her face.

"So you're a free woman." Jade sighed sadly, upset that Elsa was now leaving her.

"Thanks, Jade." Elsa said standing up and hugging Jade tightly "I'm glad that we ran into each other again it just sucks it was under these circumstances but you have my number now and we will have to hang out more often that I'm not going anywhere now."

Jade laughed and gave Elsa another hug before Anna and Steph bounded in behind them. Steph quickly ran up to Elsa and hugged her as Anna grabbed all of Elsa's stuff. Steph quickly got off Elsa and began to squeeze Jade making the doctor jump.

"Thank you for saving Elsa." Steph said squeezing Jade harder.

"It's fine hunny." Jade smiled patting the little girl on the head awkwardly as she didn't know what to do.

Anna pulled Steph off the embarrassed doctor and walked up to Jade hugging her herself.

"I appreciate everything that you have done for Elsa and myself. You don't know how much I owe my life to you." Anna cried as she was sad that she wouldn't be at the hospital that her and Elsa had called home for the past three months but she was also happy that they could put this whole situation behind them plus the Hans' trail was soon coming up so that was another positive thing that was going on in their life.

Anna let go of Jade and Steph grabbed both Elsa's and Anna's hands as they all walked out of the hospital for the first time in months. They were happy, free and could now begin the next chapter of their lives.

**A/N- A massive thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favorited and reviewed you are all so freaking awesome I love you all :) Cute and fluffy chapters are coming up so yey.. until next time peeps :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Elsa, can you help me with my homework please?" Steph said walking up to where Elsa was laying on the couch and put a few books onto the table.

Elsa sat up slightly her wound slightly stinging from the sudden movement but she suppressed her pained moan as not to upset the little girl. Anna was finally allowed back in work, although she was on light duty, and Kai has not been around much lately either although he promised Elsa he would try harder. Gerda has not been well of late either and Elsa has had to jump into the carer mode, although she didn't mind as Steph was adorable and followed her around like a puppy although she didn't like when she sassed at Anna, and Gerda was very supportive when Elsa first came home and it would only be right if Elsa paid her backed that way also.

So since Elsa had moved in with the Arendelle's, her and Anna had little to no time with each other as they were always too busy, too tired or in too much pain to do anything but Elsa had a plan for all that to change once Anna got home from work.

"So what do you have for me today, squirt?" Elsa asked as Steph got all of her homework items out on the table.

"I have History and some English." Steph smiled and looked up at Elsa, a smile plastered on her cute face as her dimples appeared which made Elsa think about Anna.

"Ok, show me." Elsa said and read Steph's questions "Ok how about we leave the history to Anna as she is way better than me at it especially as she grew up in Las Vegas and I never hun but the English I can help you. Write a poem.. that is easy. How about I write one too and then we can show Anna when she gets home."

Steph's face lit up and she began scribbling into her note book as Elsa grabbed another book off the table and began to think about a subject she wanted to write about and straight away Anna filled her mind, smiling and chewing on the pen lid Elsa began to write as her brain filled with beautiful words.

* * *

An hour had passed and both Steph and Elsa put their pens down and simultaneously sighed as they both stretched their aching muscles.

"Right, go and get a quick drink and then we shall read them out, yeah?" Elsa asked cracking her neck which caused Steph to wrinkle her nose up with disgust.

After a few moments the little girl re emerged with two sodas in each hand and quickly handed one over to Elsa and opened the can guzzling thirstily. Elsa knew that Steph wasn't really allowed fizzy drinks as she tends to get hyper but in reality why buy them and put them so she can reach them. Elsa opened her can and took a long gulp of the cool, bubbly soda. Dr Pepper, a true life saver and the only Dr that Elsa wanted to ever come across ever again, well with Jade being the exception. As Elsa was in her own little world she saw Steph standing in front of her with her poem ready, eager to share it with the blonde.

"Alrighty, when you're ready show me what you have short stuff." Elsa smiled setting her can down and giving her her undivided attention.

"It's called My Hero." Steph blushed looking up at Elsa before clearing her throat.

_My hero is amazing, my hero is strong, my hero is honest, my hero's never wrong. My hero is cool, my hero is funny, my hero is brave, my hero helps when I have a bad tummy. My hero is not Batman, Supergirl or some random mister. Her name is Elsa and she saved my sister._

Elsa smiled as she felt tears form in her eyes as she was definitely not expected that. She was expected something about puppies and rainbows and at best, about a boy she might of liked but couldn't tell but this was deep and meaningful, and there goes the tears. The blonde began to cry as she didn't even realize that the little girl felt that way about her. Sitting up fully she threw her arms around the confused girl as Steph thought that Elsa didn't like it and was crying because she hated it.

"That was beautiful, Steph." Elsa managed out as she let go of the girl and reached over for a tissue and began wiping her eyes to make herself more presentable as right now she looked like a panda with all the smudged mascara and eye liner.

"Your go!" Steph grinned and hopped up onto the sofa next to Elsa who lent over and picked up her poem.

_My life was dark and meaningless and I was completely lost. I remember seeing your face for the first time and you gave me hope, filled my heart with love and gave me something to fight for. Although you didn't like me I always loved you and knew one day you would be mine. I would do anything for you and would also give you my life but one day I want to marry you and make you my..._

"Elsa!" Anna said making both Elsa and Steph jump as she stood quietly in the doorway.

"Busted." Steph grinned and jumped off the sofa and skipping out of the room.

Elsa panicked and folded up her poem and stuffed it behind her as Anna made her way to the sofa and kissed the blonde gently. As Elsa was distracted by the kiss Anna seized this opportunity to reach around her girlfriend and pull out the piece of paper that was behind her. Before Elsa knew what was going on Anna was already reading the poem.

"Elsa, this is bloody beautiful." Anna smiled and handed the piece of paper back to her as she lent over kissing Elsa again but this time more passionately.

The red head moaned into the kiss as Elsa began to run her tongue across Anna's lip teasing her entrance but before they could go any further Steph came running back into the room and jumped between them.

"Elsanna, stop smooching. I'm hungry!" Steph said bouncing up and down hyper.

Elsa now regretted letting the little girl have that soda.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling us Elsanna!" Anna reprimanded messing up the little girls hair.

"Don't touch what you can't afford." Steph growled slapping away her big sister's hand.

"What do you want to eat?" Anna asked examining the empty soda cans on the table and began to eye both girls in front of her.

Shit! Even without Anna's immense CSI skills Elsa knew she was busted!

"Pineapple pizza." Steph responded again bouncing up and down on the sofa.

"But you have had that every night this week." Anna replied "Pick something else."

"Pineapple pizza, pineapple pizza, pineapple pizza." Steph chanted bouncing on each word.

"Ok, fine. I will get you pizza while Elsa here, keeps you entertained seen as though it's her fault you are hyper when she knows you are not allowed soda." Anna grinned and lent over kissing the blonde who this time groaned into the kiss as she knew she was in the wrong.

* * *

It was nearing midnight and Anna was checking on everyone. Steph was flat out cuddled up to her teddy bear and sucking her thumb. As much as she was a pain in the ass she was knew her life would be boring as hell with out the little girl to keep her on her toes. Quietly shutting the door she moved to her parents room. Opening the door a sliver of light illuminated the room and she saw her mom in bed alone. Tears stained her face as Anna sighed sadly as her mom looked more ill everyday and as usual her dad was no where to be found. Shutting the door she made her way to the room she shared with Elsa.

Opening the door she saw Elsa was in bed reading a book and looked totally consumed by it. Anna smiled at how cute Elsa looked as she was deep in thought and didn't really want to disturb her so she walked over to her draw and pulled out her night wear which just consisted of a tank top and pair of hot pants as it was too bloody hot. After she finished getting dressed she stretched as although she was still not fully back to work she realized that lab work and paper work was much harder than actually being out in the field. Slipping under the covers she snuggled closer to Elsa and kissed her shoulders, which made the blonde moan out and lean over to get her book mark. Placing it in her book she set it down on the side and turned to face her lover. Elsa smiled at how freaking hot her girlfriend looked, as Elsa was only wearing a short silk night gown which showed off her curves in a way that made Anna go wild. They haven't gone all the way yet as Anna was concerned that Elsa was not fully healed and didn't want to push her in anyway, as hell, she had her for the rest of her life with Elsa and wasn't going to ever let her go.

Anna leaned forward and began kissing the blonde as she trailed her kisses across her jaw and up to her ear. Elsa moaned out and shuddered at the touch as she knew that tonight was the night the her and Anna was going to go all the way.

"I'm ready." Elsa moaned as her throat went dry all of a sudden.

"Are.. are you sure?" Anna sat up surprised as she was willing to give Elsa all the time in the world.

Elsa nodded and took off her gown throwing it on the floor, although she was a complete neat freak she didn't care and was not going to ruin the moment by getting up and folding her damn clothes up. She lay down as all she was wearing now was her panties as Anna sat there frozen, drinking in the beautiful sight before her. Elsa covered her scars with her arms as she was still self conscious about it until Anna lent over and moved them out of the way and carefully leaned down kissing around the scars, which made Elsa moan out as they were still sensitive.

"I want you to turn around and lie on your stomach if you can manage that." Anna smiled as she kissed her way back up Elsa's body.

Elsa nodded and carefully turned so she was on her stomach and got herself comfortable. Quickly Anna took off her top and reached over pulling out a small bottle of coconut massage oil and moved so she was sitting on Elsa's ass. Covering her hands in the oil she began carefully massaging Elsa's back starting at the shoulders and working her way downwards, which was met by a low moan and made Anna begin to get wet. Anna massaged lower which made Elsa more vocal until she reached the dimples at her lower back. Anna moved forward getting on top of Elsa, as she pressed her bare breasts against the blonde's smooth back and whispered in her ear how wet she was for the younger woman.

Elsa moaned and instinctively lifted her ass up and into the red head's wet groin. Anna moved down and bite Elsa's shoulder hard marking her, making Elsa hers. Anna moved back and got between Elsa's legs as Elsa moved her ass upwards, Anna began to massage the writhing girl's flawless skin as she moved her other hand underneath and began to move her fingers up and down Elsa's dripping pussy.

"Are you sure you are ready?" Anna asked biting her lip as she wanted nothing more then to make Elsa scream her name.

"Yes! I'm ready, please Anna." Elsa begged wiggling her butt, ready to be fucked for the first time.

That was all Anna needed to hear before she pushed a finger deep inside her waiting girlfriend. Elsa moaned and arched her back as Anna felt so good inside her. Anna grunted as although Elsa was absolutely soaking she was so tight. The redhead began to get faster as she pressed on the blonde's lower back, quickening her pace as well as curling her fingers up so she was hitting her G-spot. Elsa began to breath hard as she could tell she was close as her thighs began to quiver madly.

"Fuck! Anna! I'm gunna.." Elsa screamed but as soon as she did she came everywhere as Anna continued to pump her fingers in and out wanting to make Elsa cum again.

"Oh god Elsa.. cum again for me baby!" Anna moaned quickening the pace again making Elsa scream as she squirted all over her and the bed sheets.

Elsa moaned Anna's name again before collapsing on the bed with exhaustion. Anna followed leaning on top of the sweaty, tired girl.

"Anna, that was.. amazing!" Elsa moaned as she began to cry.

"Sssshhh baby." Anna smiled unsure if they were happy tears or sad tears but whatever tears they were she was going to help her through it.

Elsa couldn't talk and just let Anna cuddle up to her for a while as a million thoughts ran through her head. Is it her turn to fuck Anna? Why is she crying? What would her life be like if she never had Anna? Why are they both laying on wet sheets?

"I want to please you." Elsa sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"Not tonight babe, you are exhausted. I will clean up the bed and you can clean yourself up and go and grab some sodas as I'm parched." Anna laughed leaning over and kissed her lovingly.

Nodding, Elsa got up and left Anna to deal with changing the bedding. After quickly cleaning herself up, Elsa headed downstairs to grab a couple of sodas out of the fridge until she heard the letterbox rattling. Cautiously, she made her way to the hallway and switched the light on, she saw something was on the floor. She opened the door but saw that no one was out there and she quickly shut it again, locking it. She bent over and looked at an envelope which was hand written and addressed to her, opening it she immediately dropped what was inside. Collecting her thoughts she slowly knelt picking it up again as all the color drained from her face. It was a picture of Elsa picking Steph up from school and on the other side it said _not long till we meet again Elsa_.

"Fuck!" Elsa cried and fell to the floor crying uncontrollably.

**A/N- Sorry it's been a while guys to be honest I kinda lost my writing mojo but I have began to find it again so yey.. as always a massive thank you for sticking with me and more laughter, tears and surprises are heading your way.. till next time peeps :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Why are you in my room?"

Elsa cracked her eyes open slowly and looked around temporarily forgetting why she was in Steph's bedroom. It wasn't till she looked over at the bedside table and saw the photo that she quickly sat up and held Steph close, which made the little girl jump at the sudden movement.

"Oww.. hey you're squeezing me too much!" Steph struggled out as she tried to pry the blonde off her "My bones are cracking!"

"Are you Ok? Are you hurt or anything?" Elsa said seriously as she panicked, moving back and checking Steph all over.

Steph shook her head confused what is exactly going on. Quickly Elsa gave Steph another long hug and grabbed the picture so Steph couldn't see it and ran into her room to tell Anna what had happened. Throwing the door open with a bang, she was greeted to an empty room and a note on the already made bed. She walked over to the bed and opened the note up.

_Hey baby, I missed you last night. I got called into work early as they need all hands on deck so can you please take Steph to school. Not sure what time I will be back at ,so just get dinner for you, Steph and my mom, if she will eat. I found out my dad is away for a few days which is typical. Anyway last night was amazing and I love you so much. I will call you on my break. A x_

Elsa angrily kicked the bed and made a mental note that when she had dropped Steph off at school to head straight to the lab as if this is who she thinks it is she will need the whole support of the team and the fact that that bastard should be in jail for what he did to Anna and herself.

* * *

"WINTERS!"

Elsa was walking down the hallway in need to find Anna and quickly as she safely dropped Steph off at school and from there bolted down to the lab, she was pretty sure she was speeding but in this situation she didn't care. She had made her way to Anna's office and was about to open it until she heard her name being boomed out from behind her and she froze, turning slowly to see Oaken standing there with a stern look etched on his face.

"My office now!" Oaken demanded and walked off to his office.

"Fuck!" Elsa growled and followed Oaken.

Elsa walked into the office and stood in front of a now seated Oaken who's facial expression hadn't changed from when he had first busted her. Damn what the fuck is his problem? Elsa smiled as she knew that only reason that Oaken hated her was that she had the balls to stand up to her and not back down like pretty much everyone else.

"Take a seat, Winters." Oaken said and pulled a file out from his draw.

"It's fine." Elsa defied still standing.

Oaken sighed as although she was not back yet she was still the same stubborn bitch he knew and hated. In the back of his mind he wished that Elsa did die because the team would be more efficient and will work better. Growling as she saw Elsa fold her arms and look around as if she had something better to do.

"We have had a report that you and CSI Arendelle, are engaged in a relationship of a romantic nature." Oaken said staring at the blonde with disgust.

"Well your report is wrong." Elsa lied as what her and Anna did in their private life is no ones business except theirs.

"You do know that two people in a relationship, on the same team, can't work together." Oaken said scribbling some notes onto the paper.

"Jeez Oaken, I'm not even back yet! And again there's nothing going on between us. If you remember correctly we hate each other." Elsa grinned at how much Anna 'hated' her as she was fucking her brains out last night.

She snapped out of the thought as she knew that she would give it away if she just stood there goofily at every mention of Anna's name.

"Have you had your medical to determine if you are ready yet?" Oaken asked eyeing Elsa up again.

"Oh not yet I have it this afternoon as I need to be back, as staring at the same boring walls are driving me mental." Elsa sighed wanting to get the hell out of here and see Anna now.

"I want the name of the doctor who will be seeing you and as long as you are not cleared for work you are not allowed to be here!" Oaken smirked ticking some boxes on the paper.

"That's not fair! Anna's not been cleared and she is on lab and paperwork duty!" Elsa complained.

"Boo hoo, Elsa!" Oaken shook his head slamming the paper down on the desk making Elsa jump "Doctor's name now!"

"McMahon.. Jade McMahon." Elsa said quietly.

Oaken grinned darkly and then stood up and walked over to the door and opening it, signalling for Elsa to get out. Stamping her foot Elsa, left not before giving Oaken one of her famous death glares.

"Oh and Elsa, please leave the building straight away." Oaken smiled and watched as Elsa sighed and headed for the exit.

Oaken quickly shut his door and locked it before getting behind his desk quickly. He brought up a name search up and began typing furiously before hitting enter quickly. Oaken waiting impatiently for a few minutes until his computer chimed and as he read all the information on screen a dark smile crept on his face wider. He quickly pulled a cell phone our of his draw and dialled a number.

"Hans, Oaken! I knew there was a reason I got your ass out of jail. You owe me after fucking up the last job I gave you and now you will redeem yourself. I am about to Email you a picture, last name McMahon, first name Jade. I want you to make sure she does not pass Elsa on her medical.. by any means necessary!"

Hanging up the phone and putting it back in his draw, Oaken lent back on his chair chucking darkly as his new focus was to destroy Elsa once and for all even if that meant taking her friends and the people she cared about so much, out. The thing is that Oaken was one of the responding officers that attended Elsa's parents murder/suicide and knew what Elsa had endured and all about the self harm she endured and instead of just taking Elsa out himself, which was a possibility, he wanted to break her so she self destructed and have her think that no one loved her wanted her and she would take her life once and for all.

Oaken stroked a picture of Anna and himself on his desk and smiled.

"Soon we will be together forever. I know that that little blonde bitch is controlling you and you love me not her!" Oaken grinned before looking over at his wall and seeing a team photo, which had Elsa and Anna standing next to each other, he grabbed his name plaque and threw it smashing the photo which sprayed glass all over the floor.

* * *

Anna sighed and made her way to her office for a well deserved break as her ankle was killing her and she was in dire need of a caffeine boost. She wished she was at home and cuddled up to Elsa as she missed not being able to cuddle her after last night as for some reason when she finally decided to go find the missing blonde she was tucked up in Steph's room and looked absolutely at peace and she wasn't going to wake up her just because she wanted some more fun. Opening the door she walked over to the desk and quickly put the files on the desk as they were bloody heavy. As she lent over the desk to plan her next moves she felt arms snake around her stomach making her jump out of her skin.

"Elsa!" Anna cried happily as she turned around to face her girlfriend but was instantly silenced with a passionate kiss.

"Quiet." Elsa smiled as she pulled away "I've already been busted by Oaken and I'm not supposed to be here anyway." Elsa giggled and kissed Anna again.

Anna laughed and pushed the blonde away and bit her own lip as she could taste Elsa's lip balm.

"Oh! by the way how come you have been telling people about our relationship?" Elsa said being serious now as Anna should of really told her that she was going to say something as they should of really done it together.

"What do you mean babe?" Anna asked confusion on her face "I've not told anyone."

Anna sat on her desk as Elsa took a seat in front of her as she tried to think how the hell Oaken got his information from.

"Well Oaken was saying that when I get cleared and come back that one of us will have to transfer as there can't be a romantic relationship in the team." Elsa sighed as this was utter bullshit, it seemed that Oaken was trying to find any excuse to get her out of the team "Well unless he wants you and he is getting me out of the picture."

Anna laughed at Elsa's remark but Elsa felt that something was wrong.

"I gotta go.. I have my medical today." Elsa said standing up.

Anna sighed as she didn't mean to upset Elsa but the idea of Oaken trying to force her out to get Anna himself was preposterous especially as Anna was in love with Elsa and Anna was not into guys anyway.

"Elsa, I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh." Anna said going up to Elsa and hugging her close "Let me know how you get on.. do you know who is doing your medical?"

"Jade is, I roped her into it so I know I can get her to sign me off." Elsa laughed.

"Awesome, listen is there anything you wanna get off your chest as you still look worried." Anna pressed kissing the blonde gently.

Elsa thought back to the picture and how worried she felt but decided not to tell her, as she didn't want to worry her as she knew Anna would go all out panic mode and until she had more evidence to know what was going on she would keep quiet about all of it.

"No nothing babe.. Ok I''ll see you at home. Love you." Elsa said and headed out of the office careful to not be spotted.

* * *

"She wont be long Miss Winters. Dr. McMahon is never usually late." The receptionist said to Elsa who had now been waiting for over an hour to get her medical.

Elsa nodded and sighed as this wasn't like Jade she was usually early to every appointment. Elsa picked up another boring magazine and flicked though it before looking up at the clock as she had to go and pick up Steph soon and couldn't be late for her especially after that photo as someone took that at the school.

"Miss Winters, she is ready for you now. Room three please." The receptionist said.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled putting the magazine down and got up and walked into the room.

Elsa set her bag down and took her jacket off as she saw Jade had her back to her putting some gloves on.

"Took your time." Elsa laughed until Jade turned around to face her.

Elsa's eyes widened in horror as she looked at her best friend. The doctor had a split lip, a cut on the bridge of her nose, a black eye and a deep gash on her left cheek. Elsa walked forward but Jade quickly stepped back nearly falling over the instrument tray that was behind her.

"Elsa, just lay on the table and lift your shirt up please." Jade stuttered which made Elsa upset.

Elsa did what she said and lay on the table. Jade walked cautiously over to the blonde and began checking her wounds quickly. As she did she kept on looking at the door and out of the window.

"Are you Ok?" Elsa asked concerned as this was not the Jade she knew.

"Fine." Jade said not looking at her.

"What happened to your face?" Elsa pressed.

"I fell." Jade snapped back and pulled Elsa's shirt down and motioned for her to sit up and pulled out her stethoscope and began to check Elsa's breathing.

"Ok.. how's things with you and Julie?" Elsa carried on.

"Elsa!" Jade growled angrily and threw the stethoscope around her neck "The more you talk the longer this will take and I have enough to do then just talk crap with you."

Elsa gasped as there was something going on as this was definitely not Jade at all. After a few minutes Jade moved and headed to her clipboard which had Elsa's notes on and began to write on it.

"So, I'm all good to go yeah?" Elsa smiled happily as she knew she was happy and was ready to go back to work.

"I'm not clearing you!" Jade said and tore a slip off and handed it to Elsa roughly.

Elsa read the note and said why she wasn't cleared for duty. The blonde shook her head unsure what the hell was going on as she was ready. She knew she bloody was!

"Jade.. this is bullshit!" Elsa shouted getting off the bed and getting in Jade's face which made Jade flinch "You know I am ready. I don't know what the hell your problem is but this is complete bullshit"

"Get out before I call security, Elsa." Jade said scared.

Elsa huffed and grabbed her belongings before leaving the room slamming the door behind her. As soon as the door shut Jade began to cry as she couldn't believe she screwed over her best friend like that.

"Knock knock." A voice said as Jade looked up.

"Are you happy now! I did what you said." Jade growled looking at the man who viciously attacked her before "You are a fucking asshole."

"I prefer Hans to asshole but never mind." Hans laughed and walked over to Jade, who quickly moved back avoiding his grasp.

"Whoa, calm down doc." Hans laughed backing up a bit "Just wanted to say sorry for going a bit overboard on your face but hey it's an improvement. Oh and if you tell Elsa about what happened I will kill you, your girlfriend Julie and your little cat Luna as well. I know all about you and I will hurt you.. understand!"

Jade nodded and watched as Hans walked over to the lollipop jar and took one out before popping it in his mouth and winking at Jade before leaving.

**A/N- Thought I would just throw this up now as I have been in a writing mood and so I hope you like it.. Thank you to everyone as usual you are all amazing and till next time peeps :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Anna paced up and down the living room worried. You see as soon as Elsa had left she realized that what Elsa said could indeed be right. Everyone knew that Oaken had a thing for her but she had always brushed it off as she was not interested in him at all. There were times when he would put himself on cases with her, pay her compliments and ask her out to dinner but she always said no. She also knew that he always hated Elsa because she always stood up to him but what got the red head was how in the hell did he know about them two being in a relationship? If that wasn't bad enough that Elsa was pissed off that Anna didn't believe her, Anna got a call from the school saying that no one came to pick Steph up. So Anna had to leave and pick up her little sister, which did not help her mood as she knew that Elsa loved Steph like a sister herself and wouldn't forget about her unless something bad happened to her.

Anna took out her phone again and saw she still had no texts or calls, she dialled Elsa's number again but her voice mail came up straight away.

"Fuck!" Anna growled hanging up and throwing her phone onto the sofa. Just as she did she heard the door open and slam shut.

A few moments later Elsa staggered in.

"What time do you call this?" Anna fumed, using her famous Arendelle glare at the younger woman.

"What do you care, you're not my mom!" Elsa moaned kicking her shoes off, barging past the furious red head and throwing herself on the sofa.

Anna growled as when Elsa barged past her she could smell the stench of beer radiating off of her. Anna grabbed Elsa's feet and swung them off the sofa angrily and sat down next to her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Anna asked trying to get the blondes attention but Elsa kept her eyes forward not really wanting to talk to anyone.

How can she of not been cleared for work? She knew she was ready and sitting in a house that isn't even hers and looking after a kid twenty four, seven that isn't even hers was really starting to drive her crazy. Elsa turned her head slightly and saw Anna still glaring at her in her peripheral. Jeez, it's like it was back when they hated each other again, except this time they have seen each other semi naked. Elsa thought back to how Jade reacted and the emotions that made her get drunk in the first place resurfaced and she got up and headed into the kitchen in the search for more alcohol. The last time she got drunk she had a bad day at work due to her and Anna being at each others throats and had a weekend bender which she can't remember any of except she woke up in her bath, her hair had been shaved at the side slightly and one of her wrists was bleeding from a broken beer bottle that she was leaning on. She hated getting drunk as the abuse from her father always reared up and she always did or said stuff that she regretted and always got her into trouble.

"Hey! Talk to me now!" Anna growled as she took the beer bottle off Elsa and put it back in the fridge, slamming the door after her and stepping in front of it pushing Elsa back slightly.

"Get out of the way, Anna." Elsa sighed not wanting to fight with anyone.. she just wanted a drink.

Anna growled and stood her ground. If she wanted to deal with a petulant little child she would go wake Steph up but shit, Elsa was a grown ass woman.

"You are not alone any more Elsa. I am here for you whether you like it or not." Anna soothed not sure to why Elsa was drinking or what happened but she reached out and held Elsa close, rubbing her back gently.

"Anna, you don't know me so don't try you psychological bullshit. Just like everyone else, you will eventually leave me too." Elsa cried into the red head hating that she was looking weak in front of her love.

"You don't have to be afraid any more." Anna cried as she held Elsa close "We have been through a lot babe and I am not going anywhere. You have me for life and I want you to tell me what is wrong."

With that Elsa fell to the floor, Anna followed her making sure she didn't hurt herself and she clung to the sobbing blonde as she just cried. Elsa felt safe. She knew that this would happen one day but didn't expect it to be today. Her plan was for her to be passed on her medical and her and Anna to celebrate and maybe end the night with some proper love making instead of the quickie they had last night which was Ok but she expected more.. candles and music and all that chiz but instead it was not like that at all. Elsa looked up and wiped her eyes and made out the blurry outline of someone in the doorway.

"Why are you crying, Elsa?" Steph said sleepily and walking up to the blonde and hugging her tightly.

"Why you up?" Anna asked and stroked the little girls hair.

"I heard something and I checked your room but you weren't there and I got scared." Steph said and got up off the blonde and wiped her eyes again "Are you Ok, Elsa? You weren't there to pick me."

Elsa began to cry harder as she knew that she fucked up and although she said that it looking after Steph was driving her crazy it really wasn't as to be honest it was the only thing that was keeping her normal and loved. Although she had to literally go through hell and back to be with Anna she wouldn't have it any other way and would go through it all again. Well not all of it as she almost lost the lost of her life. Being with Anna made her realize what she always wanted.. a family.

"I'm sorry, kiddo." Elsa sighed trying to sort her breathing back "I'll make it up to you. How about tomorrow I take you to the movies?"

Steph smiled and bear hugged the blonde, who wrapped her hands around the young girl.

"You're not going anywhere unless you go to sleep.. now." Anna smiled as she caught her sister yawning.

"Fine." Steph moaned and stood up, wiping her eyes and yawning again "Nighty."

Anna and Elsa watched the little girl traipse back upstairs and then they both stood up. Elsa took a deep breath as she was back to rational thinking now and turned to face Anna before stroking her cheek and kissing her tenderly.

"You wanna talk about anything? For example, why you were late and why you are drinking?" Anna said a bit too sternly.

Elsa froze as in her head she was thinking back to when her dad used to address her that way and then used to beat her afterwards. She closed her eyes and counted to ten before opening them again as she knew she was not that monster and would never hit her. Well of course they had their cat fights but this was different.

"I.. I never got cleared to go back to work." Elsa sighed.

Anna looked confused as she knew Elsa was ready to go back to work and she knew Jade would of cleared her for sure. Anna stood there a moment trying to run things through her head and try and make sense of this new information. Anna made a note to drop by the hospital tomorrow morning before work.

"Let's go to bed babe." Anna soothed and helped Elsa upstairs.

As they got upstairs, Anna helped Elsa get ready for bed before they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Anna woke up early as she remembered that she was to stop by the hospital before work. Before she left she made sure the Elsa was comfortable and left her a note saying that she already dropped Steph off at school for breakfast club so not to worry. The red head clicked her knuckles waiting for the receptionist to come back.

"Sorry for your wait, Miss Arendelle." The receptionist said with a worried look that Anna picked up on straight away "Dr. McMahon has not arrived yet and she is not answering her cell or home phone. Which is strange seen as though she had back to back surgeries that should of started an hour and a half ago but saying that she was acting strange yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked going into CSI mode.

"Well she was in yesterday, her normal happy self, until after lunch she came back all bruised and bloody. I mean I ask her what's wrong but she just ignored me. Then her last appointment, this pretty blonde woman, turns up and after she leaves Jade acts all weird and says she has to go and well that was the last time anyone saw her."

Although Anna knew Jade for a short period of time she knew the doctor never to be late for anything and knew this was out of character. First Jade gets beat up before Elsa shows up.. that can't be a coincidence.. can it?

"Thank you." Anna said leaving quickly and pulling her cell phone out "Come on.. come on. Ah Sven, I need you to do a major favor for me and you can't tell anyone. Pull up all the details on a Jade McMahon and send them to me asap please. Again don't tell anyone.. you're awesome. Elsa.. Elsa is fine. Ok I have to go.. I will catch up with you later. Thanks hun, bye."

Anna hung up and walked to her car. Just as she got there her phone buzzed and she opened the message. Getting into the car she typed the address into her GPS and went to go and have a word with the good doctor.

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Anna stood outside Jade's house after banging the door for what seemed like the hundredth time. Just as Anna made her way down the drive after giving up, the door opened slowly and a brown haired woman appeared in the doorway. Anna noticed that she looked upset and seemed to have been crying a lot.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked nervously.

"I'm here to see Jade." Anna replied walking back up the driveway.

"She.. she never came home last night." The woman said sadly "What do you want with her anyway?"

"I'm a friend of hers. Listen if she comes home or gets in touch with you let me know asap." Anna said to her handing her details over "And stay in the house and lock all doors."

Anna could tell something was wrong and as soon as she got back into the car she dialled Sven up once more.

"Sven, I need you to send someone out to McMahon's address and tell them I want protection. No one leaves and no one goes in. Also I need you to put a missing persons out on Jade McMahon. Last seen last night leaving Desert Palms hospital. Oh and Sven, I know it's not CSI related but I need to be on this as I believe it may be or can turn into a homicide case so can you put me on and.. erm Oaken on it as I need the best help I can get on this." Anna pleaded and then hung up and made her way to the lab.

* * *

It was nearing nine at night and Elsa and Steph had just come out of the cinema.

"That was awesome, Elsa." Steph bounded up and down grabbing at the blonde who had just had to endure and hour and a half of minions.

Elsa groaned as she knew better to get the little girl completely loaded on sweets, popcorn and soda but hey she is easily persuaded especially when she can blackmail Steph into releasing all of Anna's deepest secrets.

"Come on, kiddo." Elsa yawned as she would love nothing better than to go home, go to bed and snuggle up to Anna.

Elsa opened the car door and Steph bounced into the back nearly spilling her soda.

"Hey! watch it short stuff, you know Anna will kill me if you get any mess in her car. Technically, after the ice cream fiasco all food and drink is banned.

Not long ago Elsa had took Steph and her friend Belle out for ice cream as they both had been doing really well in school and she thought they deserved a treat especially as Anna had not been around much to hang out with her sister and she was getting lonely. So both girls got the biggest and messiest ice cream available and because Elsa was in a rush to get home she decided to let the girls eat the ice cream in the car.. Anna's brand new, expensive white car with white leather interior. So they were doing well until they reached a red light and a drunken asshole had hit them from behind which caused the girls to shoot forward and their ice cream to go flying everywhere.

On a good side at least Elsa got to go out, after checking the kids were Ok, and dragged his drunken ass out before slamming him on to the bumper of Anna's car before calling 911 to get his ass locked up. On the downside, Anna was pissed that the back of the car was smashed, there was blood on the bonnet and what looked like an explosion at an ice cream factory on the inside.

"Actually give me that soda." Elsa said knowing she didn't want to get in trouble again.

"Please Elsa, I'll be safe." Steph begged "Pretty, pretty please.. banana banana banana." Steph said jumping up and down in her seat.

"Right, keep it. Just quit the minion crap from now till you're eighteen for the love of god." Elsa pleaded.

"Yey!" Steph cheered and begin slurping her drink.

Elsa smiled at the little girl and pulled out her cell phone and hooked it up to the car, bringing Anna's number up. After several rings, Anna picked up.

"Elsa, you Ok?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Elsa asked confused as Anna never addressed her like that before.

"Listen, have you heard anything from Jade at all today?" Anna pressed.

"No I haven't. Why?" Elsa said looking in the rear view mirror at Steph singing to herself.

"She's missing." Anna stated.

Elsa's eyes shot to her phone and a million thoughts ran through her head.

"I.. I.. what happened?" Elsa stuttered.

"Elsa, where are you?" Anna asked as she heard Steph's voice in the background.

"I.. erm Steph and I are just heading home from the movies." Elsa said still in shock.

"Hi Anna." Steph chirped up.

"Elsa, get home now and what ever you do.."

**CRASH!**

Before Elsa could react. A SUV rammed straight into her drivers side hard which caused Elsa to slam against the steering wheel, which caused her to black out momentarily.

"Elsa... help me!" Steph screamed.

Elsa opened her eyes slowly ringing in her ears replaced by the little girl screaming her name out. Shaking her head to get her senses about her, she turned her head slowly, crying as everywhere hurt. Suddenly she saw someone run out of the SUV that crashed into her and ran up to the door where Steph was. Elsa panicked as she realized what was happening and she tried to quickly get her seat belt off but was stuck. She tried opening her drivers door but the SUV that hit her was still against it so she couldn't open it at all. Turning and trying the seat belt again she finally managed to get it off. Just as the masked man opened the back door and grabbed Steph.

Elsa turned as her body screamed in pain and grabbed onto Steph's leg to stop her from being taken.

"Elsa.. help please!" Steph begged crying.

Elsa growled and with all her might pulled the little girl back until she heard the passengers door open and felt a hard grip on the back of her neck. With this she let go of Steph's leg, as her hair got pulled back hard, and she felt herself being slammed viciously against the arm rest. Elsa felt dizzy as she was slammed again and again. Slowly her head was pulled back and forced to look over at the person that had hold of her. Elsa was about to say something but she kept fading in and out of consciousness, the man pulled his mask off and grinned darkly.

"Hans!" Elsa moaned out before her head was once again slammed against the arm rest leaving the blonde bloody and unconscious.

"Let's move. Oaken has big plans for this little girl." Hans laughed and joined the other guy in the car.

"Elsa!" Steph cried trying to wriggle out of the man's grip.

"Sshhhh little one." Hans said and gave the man, who had her, a rag which was soaked in chloroform.

After a few moments the girl was knocked out and Hans began to drive.

"It'll all be over soon." Hans laughed.

**A/N- Hope you like this guys. As ever a big thank you and major love to you all that have read, reviewed, favorited and followed you keep me going with your awesomeness, so hugs to you all.. Anyway till next time peeps, have a good 'un :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Steph, hey Steph!"

Steph cracked open her eyes slightly, pain shot straight through the little girl's skull causing a wave of nausea to suddenly crash over her. Quickly she shut them again and tried tried to focus on not letting the bile rise up in her throat.

"Steph, you Ok?"

Steph looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw the pretty doctor that helped Elsa when she was hurt. Steph cringed as she looked badly beat up and blood covered her face. Steph scoped the room and noticed that there was nothing really definitive in the room that could give any clues to where she was. The two girls were all alone in a cold, dim lit room. A silver tray with a cloth over it was over against the wall and she noticed that there was plastic all over the walls and floor. Steph began to struggle but it was in vain as her hands were tied to the chair and so were her legs.

"I wanna go home." Steph began to sob as she again began struggling.

"I know sweetie I know, but you have to stop making so much noise or they will come in and well as you can see by my face they don't like noise." Jade sighed as her whole body hurt and ached.

Steph nodded and looked around once again. She wished she was home wrapped up warm in bed as Elsa and Anna read stories to her and sung to her to help her get to sleep. She looked at Jade and noticed she kept on shutting her eyes over and over again.

"Are you sleepy?" Steph asked confused to what was happening.

"I'm fine, I'm just getting a bit cold and I just want to shut my eyes for a bit." Jade replied quietly.

Steph remembered that if someone was hurt that they had to stay awake until help came so she began to sing a random song to Jade to help keep her awake. Jade began to chuckle as she slowly peeled her eyes back open and looked over to the little girl who looked petrified.

"That's a nice song Steph, you're a really good singer." Jade smiled but her eyes fluttered shut once again.

"Please! stay awake." Steph begged "Please!"

* * *

Anna picked her pace up to a blown out sprint as she reached the hospital room Elsa was being kept at. As soon as she entered she saw Elsa fighting with one of the nurses who was trying to stitch her bleeding forehead up. Anna walked over and put a hand on the nurses shoulder and asked if she could give them a few minutes alone. The nurse nodded as she was getting annoyed with Elsa's attitude anyway and left the two of them alone for a bit. Anna quickly went over to Elsa and hugged her close. Taken aback by the sudden warmth and closeness, Elsa pushed Anna away and began to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry Anna." Elsa managed to get out.

"What happened Elsa? Where is Steph? Where is my little sister?" Anna cried out.

Elsa thought back to what had happened and how she tried to stop Steph from being taken but she was not fast nor strong enough. She shook her head as in her mind she has let everyone down and if anything happens to that beautiful little girl she would never forgive herself.

"Elsa, please tell me what you remember." Anna begged sitting on the bed next to her girlfriend, holding her hand gently.

"I.. I was about to take her home after we finished watching a movie and well you called and then someone crashed into us. I remember grabbing for Steph but then my head kept getting hit against the middle of the armrest. I also remember.. Hans." Elsa said as she looked up at Anna.

"Hans.. that's impossible he is in jail. He is bloody locked up after all that shit he caused and the for fact he tried to kill us also. Wait! Elsa.. when was the last time you saw Jade?" Anna asked as something clicked in the back of her head.

"When she did my check and failed me." Elsa snarled still bitter because of it.

Anna growled and all but slapped Elsa for being so selfish.

"You do know that she is missing and has been since you last saw her. You are the last person to speak to her fully. To anyone else Elsa, that is suspicious as you have had something against Jade and then all of a sudden she goes missing." Anna said backing away slightly as although she knows deep down Elsa wouldn't hurt no one it still seems unsettling.

"So you think I would hurt Jade because she wouldn't let me work. For fucks sake Anna I gave my life to save you do you really think I could go out and hurt someone just because things didn't go my way. I am telling you that Hans it out and I think that he is doing all this!" Elsa shouted at Anna who continued to back away.

"Maybe you were concussed and saw him as you were subconsciously thinking of him?" Anna threw out.

Elsa laughed and pushed herself off of the bed because if Anna, the supposed love of her life, wont believe her, she will have to find Hans, Jade and Steph herself. Elsa walked over to where her stuff was and grabbed her jacket putting it on as blood still poured from her head.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Anna shouted as Elsa walked out of the room.

Elsa ignored her and carried on, if Anna wanted to stand there and play the blame game then so be it but she was more interested in finding Hans as she knows that he has Steph and now Jade and wouldn't put it past him to seriously hurt both of the girls. The thing that puzzled Elsa the most is how the hell Hans got out of jail as the only person who could have that power would be..

"Oaken!"

Elsa turned around and looked at Anna with horror etched on her face.

"It was Oaken, he is behind it all." Elsa repeated once more

"Elsa, you are fucking insane! Oaken is our boss. Why would he be involved in all this dark stuff? I think you have hit your head a bit too hard if you think that." Anna shouted back at the blonde.

"Think about it Anna. How is Hans out of jail? Why does he always treat me like shit? He is obsessed with you and it's like he wants me out of the way by any fucking means." Elsa growled trying to get through to Anna but nothing seemed to be working.

"You need help Elsa, your head is just completely gone. You need god damn help!" Anna shouted.

"If you don't wanna help me, stay out of my way as I will find out what the hell is going on and I will take down anyone who gets in my way." Elsa said darkly before leaving Anna alone in the hospital.

* * *

"Wake up sunshine!" A rough voice said followed by a sharp slapping noise.

Steph woke up quickly to see a man in front of Jade slapping her to wake up her, it was the same man that took her from the car before.

"Stop it! Stop! You're hurting her!" Steph screamed out but it pretty much feel on deaf ears as he looked at her and laughed before slapping Jade again, which woke her up.

Jade looked around and winced in pain as she felt like she had just been ran over by an eighteen wheeler. She looked up and saw Hans standing in front of her laughing. Jade looked over and saw Steph crying hysterically and wanted nothing more then to comfort the little girl. She looked up at him again as he just stood there smirking and shook her head angrily as she began to try and tear the ties off, which were not budging at all. Hans growled and slapped her hard in the face to stop her.

"Stop fucking moving bitch." He screamed in Jade's face.

Jade stopped moving and spat at him. She grinned as the bloody spit hit him square in the face.

"Fuck you!" Jade laughed as she licked her bloody lip "You punch like a little fucking girl, I bet Steph has a better hit than you.. fucking punk!"

Hans laughed once again and began to slow clapped her as he slowly wiped the spit off him before he punched Jade in the face over and over as Steph begged and pleaded for him to stop but he just carried on until Jade slumped over unconscious. Blood poured from the doctors mouth and nose. Hans then took out a handkerchief and cleaned off his bloody hands, smiling like he was pleased with what he had just done. He turned and walked over to Steph and knelt down to inspect her head wound she sustained from the car crash. He got a clean piece of the handkerchief and wiped the wound carefully, cleaning the access blood off before standing back up again, smiling at her.

"She talks too much doesn't she, sweetie." He laughed before walking back over to Jade again and punching her once more before heading to the door again "Wont be long now till that bitch Elsa gets what she deserves."

"Is that your name?" Steph said quietly.

Hans looked back at the little girl confused to what she was on about.

"Hans.. is your name Hans?" Steph asked as she saw the name stitched onto the now crimson handkerchief.

Hans followed Steph's stare to the bloodied handkerchief and smiled walking back in front of the girl.

"You're a clever little thing ain't ya." He laughed tapping her on the head before standing back up and stretching, as he did he popped his knuckles and his neck. He looked once more at the terrified little girl before turning his attention once again to Jade and stepped in front of her dragging her head up by her hair and laughed as she was completely out of it. He let her go and headed for the exit, shutting the light off and slamming the door shut, making Steph jump.

"Jade! Are.. are you Ok?" Steph cried although she knew Jade was completely out of it.

Steph began to sing once again as she shut her eyes and began remembering all the good things from her past.

* * *

After Anna watched Elsa leave she got straight on the phone to Oaken saying how Elsa said that Hans was free from jail and that Elsa also thought that Oaken was behind the whole thing. Oaken laughed and told her that she was probably concussed and that she is not thinking straight. Oaken told Anna to come back to the lab as he needs to talk to her about something important. Anna quickly hung up and made her way back to the lab not interested in following Elsa especially as she is not right about what she is thinking.

Elsa went back to the lab to see if she could find out anything about Oaken and Hans' involvement but as soon as she reached the entrance she saw Anna pull up in her car as Oaken came out to meet her. Carefully she hid in the shadows as she saw Anna crying hysterically as she ran into Oaken waiting arms. Elsa seethed as she knew deep down Oaken is behind all this and yet Anna is there hugging her sister's kidnapper, Elsa then knew that she only had herself that she could depend on. She wondered if by any chance that Steph had her cell phone on her when she was taken and pretty much kicked herself for not thinking of it sooner, albeit she did have a mild concussion. She quickly brought up Steph's number and called it but it went straight to voice mail. Elsa decided to try something else and put her internet on as she remember that Anna had installed a tracker for her phone as Steph had a tendency of losing things. She quickly typed in the website address and Steph's phone number and closed her eyes praying that it would work. She opened her eyes as her phone chimed and it zoomed into a street not far from where she was. She breathed out unaware she was even holding her breath and quickly made her way to where the map was leading her.

* * *

Anna followed Oaken to his office as she dried her eyes. It seemed like a million things was going through her head. Why was Elsa acted all weird and was blaming Hans and even Oaken but then how did Elsa get into an accident which led to Steph being taken, if she was involved in all of this and more importantly why would Elsa put Steph in harms way when things were good between them. Anna pinched her nose as her head was pounding. Suddenly her eyes opened wide.

"What if Elsa was pretending to be in love with me to just to get back at me for being a bitch to her for all of the years we worked together? But then again why would she go through all the trouble to help me on that fucked up case we had. She saved my life! and more than once!" Anna said to herself more than anything.

"Anna, I need to tell you something and you wont like it." Oaken said handing Anna a cup of tea "I have been personally been looking into Elsa's background and there is reason to believe that she is mentally unstable and that she could have been involved with the kidnapping of Steph and Jade."

Anna looked at him confused as this was the first time Jade was even mentioned but before she could say anything Oaken reached over and held her hand tightly.

"Listen I know about Doctor McMahon not clearing Elsa for work and then all of a sudden she has gone missing. To me that screams motive and the fact that she was the last person to see Jade that wraps it up for me. The only thing that I don't get is why she kidnapped Steph in the first place." Oaken said standing up and walking over to Anna.

Anna tensed up slightly as she felt her boss come around and take the cup out of her hands. He picked her chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips. Anna stood there not sure what to do with herself as she didn't want this. All she cared about was finding her sister and the truth about all this as in the back of her mind she knew Elsa has nothing to do with any of this but the evidence was right there and well Oaken wouldn't lie to her. Would he? Anna shook her head and slowly backed away pushing Oaken away. Oaken smiled and licked his lips as he sighed out, laughing like a little kid.

"Anna, that was amazing." Oaken blushed.

"Oaken, I'm sorry.. I.." Anna began as she didn't love him.. hell she didn't even like him that way.

Oaken picked up that Anna was feeling uneasy and moved back behind his desk and grabbed his cell phone. He saw that he had a message from Hans which said **Ready boss come and be the hero. **Oaken looked up and smiled as the final part of his plan is ready to go and Anna will soon be his.

"Anna we have a lead. We may of found your sister and the doctor!" Oaken said happily as he ran back around to where Anna was standing.

Anna smiled and jumped up hugging Oaken tightly and kissing his cheek before grabbing his hand and sprinting out of the room, racing to the parking lot to get her sister back.

* * *

Elsa finally reached the place her tracker led her and quickly clung to the shadows as there was a couple of guarding the front of the building. Elsa looked around and saw that no one was around the back and so crept forward towards one of the trucks that was parked outside. She peered inside and saw that Steph's phone was on the floor. Looking up she saw that one of the guards had disappeared leaving just one person in front of the door. Elsa weighed up the situation in her head and decided to take out the guard. Remembering her CSI training she quietly sneaked around to the side, sticking to the shadows and in her head played out what she would do. Just as she was about to strike there was shouting and the other man came back out and told the other that Hans wanted to see them now as Oaken was on his way. The man nodded and they both went inside. Elsa waited for a few moments and then crept inside the building.

The building was quite small and was dimly lit which made Elsa's head hurt as she was still suffering from the earlier car crash but all she cared about was getting Steph back by any means necessary. She waited quietly to see if anyone was around but it was eerily quiet. She quickly made her way down the corridor until she came to a corner. Slowly she peered around it and saw a guard standing outside a door. Elsa wasn't sure what was behind the door and went to turn back around until she heard a walkie talkie going off asking how the girls were. Elsa turned back around and heard the man say fine. She growled angrily as she now knew that Steph was behind that door. The blonde quickly began to rack her brains about how to get the guard to come to her without attracting any attention. She smiled as she has playing too many The Last of Us, Manhunt and Splinter Cell games to pull this off. She peered back around and saw the guard looking around dumbly, picking his nose. Elsa shuddered as she was thankful she was a lesbian. She put her hand in her pocket and and pulled out some loose change she had. She threw one against the wall opposite her to draw him out. After a couple of moments she realized that he never heard. She shook her head and tried again this time with two coins, she then heard someone moan out scared.

"Come on guys this isn't funny!" The man said as Elsa began to hear footsteps coming towards her.

Steadying herself she waited until the man got close to her and then she swung her arm out clotheslining him and making him bend over in pain. She quickly moved behind him and put him in a choke hold, keeping the pressure on him as tears poured down her face as all the emotion she was feeling was now coming out. Suddenly she felt his body go limp, she dropped his unconscious body on the floor and wiped her eyes quickly as she needed to remain focused. Taking a deep breath she grabbed the man's arms and dragged him into an empty room out of sight before going back into the shadows and waiting momentarily to make sure the coast was now clear once again. She quietly moved towards the door to where he was guarding and tried the handle which opened and she slipped in closing the door behind her. Elsa turned around and the room she was now in was completely dark. She quickly grabbed her phone out and switched the flashlight on to see two people in the middle of the room, tied to chairs, not moving. She quickly sprinted to get to the people, only to slide on the plastic that covered the floor and trip over. As she got up she noticed cold, dark crimson on her hands. Quickly she wiped it off as she knew all too well what it was. Elsa picked her phone up and shone the light up.

"Steph! Jade!" Elsa cried out with a mixture of happiness and sadness.

Steph perked up and looked at Elsa as she began to cry.

"Elsa! Oh my god! Elsa!" Steph screamed out as tears streamed down her face "Help Jade first she's not moved since he.. he.."

"It's Ok kiddo. I know. Give me a few moments to sort Jade out Ok." Elsa said sadly putting her hand on Steph's knee "I'm sorry Steph, this is all my fault."

Elsa tried to get Jade's hands free but it was no use she couldn't, she needed something sharp to cut her free. She looked up and shone her phone around to see if she could find a switch for the main lights. She saw a switch by the door as well as a covered tray and got up walking towards the light switch.

"ELSA!" Steph screamed.

"It's Ok kiddo I'm right here. I'm not leaving you ever again. I promise." Elsa said as her voice got caught hearing Steph scream her name in pure terror.

Elsa walked over and flipped the switch as the dim lights came flicking on, loudly. She turned her attention to the tray and slowly lifted the cloth up and saw medical instruments, some were used and bloody. Quickly she grabbed one of the bloody scalpels and rushed back over to Jade and Steph. The blonde gasped as her eyes got used to lights and she could now see both girls properly and her heart got stuck in her throat. Steph had a big bloody bump on her forehead which was more than likely from the car crash, where as Jade on the other hand had blood, bruises and cuts everywhere. Elsa felt for her pulse, it was there but very weak. She quickly used the scalpel to undo the leg ties.

"Jade! Can you hear me? You are going to be fine. You and Steph will be alright and help will be here shortly. Do you hear me you will be fine!" Elsa sobbed as she finally got Jade's legs free.

Elsa stood up and bent over Jade, her hands began to shake as she tried to carefully cut Jade's hand ties off but they were on that tight that they were cutting into her badly. Elsa wiped her brow with her hand and wiped her hands on her clothes. Carefully she began taking the ties off, accidentally nicking one of her wrists.

"Fuck! I'm so sorry." Elsa cried as she turned her attention towards the other hand.

"Elsa, are we going to be Ok?" Steph asked needing reassurance.

"Kiddo, when we get out of here I am going to take you to the greatest, biggest and most awesomest theme park and I will get you as much ice cream, candy and soda your little heart can desire." Elsa sobbed trying to reassure the terrified little girl.

"I love you Elsa." Steph sniffed.

Elsa cut Jade's second hand free as her unconscious body fell forward but the blonde quickly caught her and helped her gently to the floor, placing her into the recovery position. Elsa noticed that she was covered in her friend's blood and blamed herself for Jade getting hurt and everything that happened to her.

"Ok, your turn." Elsa sobbed and moved over towards Steph.

Just as Elsa lent over Steph with the scalpel a gunshot rang out deafening both girls. Looking up Elsa saw Anna and Oaken standing there both of them pointing guns at Elsa. Anna had tears running down her face as she quickly but cautiously moved closer to them.

"Elsa, put your fucking hands up and drop the weapon. NOW!" Anna cried as she looked at the scene before her.

Elsa dropped the scalpel and put her hands up backing away from Steph slowly. Elsa looked at Anna and realized she was looking at the scene rather then Elsa. Elsa looked around and noticed that it didn't look good. Here she was covered in blood, with Jade's unconscious and beaten body left on the floor as she was lent over Steph with a bloody scalpel in hand. Of course that looks bloody dodgy.

"Anna, no stop!" Steph begged as Anna got closer and closer to Elsa but she still kept the gun pointed at the blonde.

"Oaken, get Steph out of here please." Anna growled as tears poured from her eyes.

Oaken smiled at Elsa and walked towards Steph. He began to untie her until Steph bit him and she ran over to where Elsa was standing and managed to get behind her. Anna lowered her gun as she begged for Steph to move away from her now. Steph shook her head no and clung onto Elsa harder, as Elsa moved her hand and placed it on the little girls shoulder reassuringly.

"Elsa, how could you. I knew you were fucked up but this is going too fucking far. What has Steph ever done to you or is this getting back at me for all the times I was a bitch to you huh? And Jade, all she did was not pass you and you beat her half to fucking death!" Anna cried as tried to make sense of everything but something was still niggling her about how she could be wrong about Elsa doing this but she caught her lover red handed.

"Anna, it wasn't her. It was someone called Hans and he said that Elsa will get what she deserves. You gotta believe me! " Steph interrupted.

Anna shook her head as she knew that Steph wouldn't lie to her but how did Elsa know where to find them unless she was behind all of this. Anna sneered and raised her gun again pointing it at Elsa once more. Oaken smiled as he walked closer to Anna until he was right behind her, gently touching her sides.

"Pull the trigger." Oaken whispered in Anna's ear.

"Anna, please don't." Elsa begged closing her eyes and wrapping her arm around Steph tighter.

"DO IT!" Oaken screamed again.

**A/N- Howdy everyone. I'm sorry it's been so bloody long but now I have my writing mojo back slightly it wont be as long next time. Anywhom to everyone who is still reading a massive thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.. till next time peeps :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you waiting for Arendelle, SHOOT HER!" Oaken screamed once again down Anna's ear "SHOOT HER NOW!"

Anna looked at Elsa and Steph with blurred vision but she could out that they were both shaking, terrified. She began to shake her head as she slowly lowered her gun before completely dropping it on the floor. Anna was a lot of things but a murderer was not one of them especially when it came to the people she loved.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I'm so sorry." Anna cried as she couldn't believe she held a gun up to her girlfriend and her baby sister "Please forgive me."

"Damn it Anna!" Oaken growled angrily "Oh well, what's the old saying, if you want something done do it yourself huh?"

Oaken laughed and raised his gun at Elsa, who squeezed her eyes shut and turned around fully so she was completely protecting Steph. Anna quickly looked over her shoulder and saw what Oaken was doing, before he could squeeze the trigger, Anna grabbed his arm and pushed the gun up just as a shot rung out, hitting the ceiling above them. Steph screamed out clinging harder to Elsa as Anna began fighting with Oaken for control of the gun. Elsa turned around and saw Anna and Oaken fighting and Anna was beginning to lose, quickly.

"Go next to Jade now!" Elsa shouted to Steph and pushed her in the direction before sprinting towards Anna and Oaken.

Oaken got the upper hand and slapped Anna hard, knocking her to the floor, before shaking his head disappointedly.

"We could have been great together Anna but you chose that fucking bitch over me." Oaken sighed as he scratched his head with the muzzle of the gun before she pointed it directly at Anna.

Just as he was about to shoot, Elsa threw herself at her boss, spearing him hard to the floor. She quickly gained the upper hand and began punching him in the face rapidly, but he just kept on laughing as if the blows were doing nothing to him. Oaken moved his hands free and clawed Elsa in the side where she got shot in previously. Elsa screamed in pain and got off him as she clutched her side. She felt like she was going to pass out as waves of nausea came crashing down on her. Seizing the opportunity, Oaken moved and got on top of Elsa, pinning her down. He quickly wrapped his fingers around Elsa's slim throat and began to squeeze hard. Anna looked over and saw Oaken choking the life out of her girlfriend. Anna quickly got up and rushed over to Oaken and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him backwards to get the mountainous man off of Elsa.

"Anna, becareful!" Steph squealed as she moved away from Jade, who was still out of it, and made her way to try and help somehow.

Just when she got there the door slammed open and Hans came bounding in and shook his head confused at the sight before him. Anna had Oaken in a rear naked choke hold, Jade was lying on the floor not moving as Steph was next to Elsa trying to help her up as Elsa was coughing, trying to get her breath back.

"What the fuck is going on! I let everyone else leave as I thought you would of wrapped up this shit already." Hans shouted and quickly made his way over to Anna and grabbed her hair pulling her up off Oaken. He grinned as he turned Anna to face him and licked his lips evilly as he looked her up and down.

"You!" Anna gasped not believing that Hans was standing right in front of her, the same Hans that nearly killed her, the same Hans that should be in jail, the same Hans that Elsa tried to say was out but she blatantly ignored her and now could cost her everything and everyone she ever cared about.

"What do you want me to do with this one.. boss?" Hans laughed as he dragged Anna around to face Oaken, who was standing up and brushing himself off.

"I want her to watch as I kill her little girlfriend." Oaken laughed as he went over to where Elsa was still lying and gripped her by the throat once again.

"Leave her alone!" Steph begged and began hitting Oaken but to no avail.

Oaken began laughing as he pushed the little girl over and grabbed Elsa by the hair as he began to drag the blonde on her hands and knees towards where Anna and Hans were. Anna tried to get to her but Hans kept her close by as not to disturb his bosses plans for the blonde. Elsa tried to resist until she was met with a swift kick to the ribs with instantly stopped her dead as she held her side in agony.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Anna begged as tears flowed down her face as once again she was seeing the love of her life in pain and there was nothing she could do about it.

"For you, my love." Oaken smiled as he walked over to where Anna was and gently caressed her cheek but Anna quickly snapped her head away which earned a chuckle from Oaken "So my love, how would you like Elsa to die?"

"You leave her the fuck alone!" Anna growled as she tried once again to break free from Hans' grip but it was in vain.

"But why? She made your life hell. Do you know how many times that I have had complaints from her about you and straight away I dismissed them as I know the real you. The caring, hard working and amazing you. What I don't get Anna is why you are spending all your precious time with someone like her, who has made your life hell and doesn't really care about you, and not with me, where I can give you anything and everything you want. I done all of this for you. I wanted you to find your sister and Jade so you could finally open your eyes and love me as much as I love you because Anna I do love you." Oaken smiled as he once again kicked Elsa in the ribs as she tried to rise up onto her hands and knees again.

"Stop! Please just stop this!" Anna begged.

Oaken smiled and kicked Elsa in her injured side once again as the blonde let out a pained howl.

"Say goodnight Elsa." Oaken whispered as he once again kicked Elsa hard in the side this time making her spin over on her back.

Tears came pouring down Elsa's face as the pain was becoming unbearable and if it meant that Jade, Steph and Anna could leave unharmed, she would gladly die for them. Just as she was about to say her goodbyes she felt immense pressure on her neck, looking up she could make out Oaken above her as his foot was pressed down on her throat as he looked down grinning. Elsa tried to look at Anna but couldn't move her head. Suddenly a gun shot rang out!

"You fucking bitch!" Oaken moved off of Elsa's throat and gripped his arm.

Steph lowered the gun, shaking uncontrollably as her shot got Oaken square in the arm. Oaken turned to face the young girl smiling sickly at her as he began clapping slowly. Elsa began to cough out as she felt every fiber of her being was on fire. She tried to stand up but it hurt too much, she moved her arm around and felt something metallic in her grasp.

"Young Steph, what am I going to do with you huh?" Oaken laughed as he started to move over to the shaking youngster.

Before he could take another step, Elsa used everything she had left and swiped Oaken with the scalpel she picked up, getting him in his Achilles heel. Oaken howled in pain as his large frame fell to the floor next to Elsa, who fell back down again exhausted as she shut her eyes. Hans let go off Anna and was about to check on his boss until Anna connected the back of her head right into Hans' nose knocking him on his ass, before turning around and booting him right in the face. Steph dropped the gun and sprinted over ignoring Anna and went straight up to Elsa as she gripped her hand and pleaded with her to wake up. Oaken cried out as pain shot from his heel and spread all throughout his body.

"Shut up, shit head." Steph cried as she lifted Elsa's head up onto her knees and began to stroke her forehead gently.

Anna looked around at the carnage in front of her and it seemed like everything was going slow motion as she felt her body become heavy and she blacked out.

* * *

"Well this seems like deja vu."

Anna opened her eyes as the familiar blinding light made her head hurt.

"Elsa?" Anna cried out as she began blinking to wake herself up properly as although she was in pain she didn't care, all she cared about was her family and friend.

"It's Sven, Anna." Sven said as he put a hand on Anna's.

Anna tried to sit up but her body felt completely heavy.

"Where am I? Where is everyone?" Anna moaned as her throat felt like it was on fire and she had to keep shutting her eyes as the lights made her head pound and she felt like she wanted to throw up everywhere.

"You're in hospital. Everyone is fine." Sven said sadly and perched himself up onto Anna's bed next to her. "You know Steph saved all you guys, for a ten year old she is pretty amazing."

Anna began to cry as she doesn't remember anything what happened and she could only imagine how scary and alone Steph must of felt and yet she managed to save them all.

"What happened?" Anna asked quietly.

"All I know is what Kristoff told me. There was a 911 call from Elsa's number from Steph saying that there was no one moving and she was the only one that was awake and that she didn't know where she was. Kristoff went with the team after dispatch managed to pin where the call was coming from to go see what had happened and well there was Steph with Elsa's head in her lap, with a gun pointed to the door as she kept saying there was more people out there but when checked there was no one left in the building except you guys. Elsa, Jade and you were passed out and Oaken was well.. Oaken's dead, Anna." Sven sighed.

Anna wiped her tears as that bastard didn't deserve them but was worried what was going to happen to Elsa or Steph or whatever the coroner decided was the cause of death. As even though she knew it was self defense she had a horrible feeling in the back of her mind that as Oaken was high up in the force that no one would believe her about what really happened.

"What about Hans? Did you get him?" Anna sat up quickly making her light headed.

"Hans.. Hans wasn't there. Like I said there was only you, doctor McMahon, Elsa, Steph and a dead Oaken." Sven said as he gave Anna a weird look.

"Sven, Oaken was behind all this! Oaken was leading a double life pretty much, on one side he was the big boss of Las Vegas criminalistics department and on the other he was the big boss of some weird mob shit. He was behind Hans escaping from jail and he wanted me to kill Elsa so he and I could be together." Anna explained as she wiped her eyes again. "Elsa figured it out and I didn't believe her Sven, I left her alone to figure all this out while Oaken had completely brainwashed me into thinking Elsa was all behind it and was fucking crazy and well he kissed me. The worse thing about this Sven, is the fact I held a fucking gun up to Elsa as she was protecting my little sister."

Sven looked at the red head and began to shake his head slowly as all the color from his face drained.. Anna knew Sven was the type of person who told people stuff straight and by the look on his face she could tell that he was pissed off at her.. big time. Anna moved her hand and placed it on Sven's arm once again but he swiftly moved it and stood up.

"Sven.." Anna cried out quietly.

"I'm.. I'm gonna check on the others, I'll see if Steph is Ok and if she wants to see you. Although I wouldn't blame her for not coming to see you." Sven growled angrily.

Sven walked over to the door not giving Anna another look before leaving the red head alone with the replayed memories of what she did and the knowledge that she has just fucked up the best thing in her life because she didn't believe the blonde.

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes and looked around to see that she was surrounded by people. Steph, Jade, Kristoff and Sven were all around her and her room had an array of flowers, balloons and other weird stuff.

"Elsa, yey!" Steph cried and bounded onto her bed clumsily.

"Kiddo!" Elsa smiled and hugged the girl who began sobbing uncontrollably "Where's Anna?"

Sven scoffed at the mere fact that Elsa could even bring her name up after what Anna had just told him.

"Steph, go and see Anna please and can everyone just leave me for a while. I need to collect my thoughts." Elsa said not taking her eyes off Sven.

"But.. I don't.." Steph began until Elsa gave her the 'please' look and she nodded giving Elsa once last squeeze before jumping off the bed.

Jade walked over and kissed Elsa on the cheek before once again thanking her. She then grabbed Steph's hand and headed out of the room to go and see Anna. Kristoff smiled and patted Elsa's leg as he left without another word.

"Sven, wait!" Elsa said as Sven was about to turn and leave also "What was the weird noise for when I said Anna's name before?"

"You know you are too smart for your own good." Sven laughed as he didn't think that Elsa picked up on it "Let's see Elsa, Anna pointed a gun at you, she didn't believe a word you said and she kissed Oaken when she is supposed to be dating you. What kind of girlfriend does that and you are there still defending her. You saved her life once again and she treats you like that! I thought you deserve better than that."

"What I do with my life is my choice Sven, I appreciate your concern but I'm a big girl and I can make my own choices." Elsa said before turning away from him.

"Fine Elsa." Sven shook his head "Just to let you know Oaken is dead and so Kristoff is being promoted and Kristoff's old job is up for grabs and if I was you I would go for it as you deserve it."

"What about Hans?" Elsa sat up worried not at the fact that Oaken was dead as that asshole deserved it but the fact that that maniac Hans was still out there.

"As I told Anna, Hans wasn't there when the others found you. He's gone Elsa!" Sven sighed as know that Elsa confirmed what Anna said he can now have a name to bring to Kristoff and get everyone out looking for the bastard.

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Anna looked up from the mountain of paperwork and slammed her eyes shut as she began rubbing her temples. Although she had taken over from Kristoff only two weeks ago, the amount of work that she was doing made it seem longer than that. Coupled with the fact that she has spent little to no time with Steph, even though when they did spend time together Steph was being very distant with her. Although she didn't blame her as she did point a gun at her and Elsa and nothing she can do will ever change that. Also she hasn't seen nor spoke to Elsa since they had been released from hospital which has killed her. Anna remembered that the seven years she had been on the team has been worked up to this moment and now she wished that she was in this position because of her knowledge and hard work not the fact that Oaken had to die. Anna thought back to Elsa and that she had only been on the force for two years and about 80% of that they had hated each other and yet she has put her life on the line twice for her.

"Come in." Anna rang out as she as she slowly opened her eyes to be greeted with an ill looking Elsa.

Anna silently gasped as she looked the blonde up and down. Elsa did not look as she usually does. The blonde's hair was down and looked dull and not the way Anna was used to seeing. Elsa's clothes were all baggy and her skin was sickly paler than usual and it looked like she hadn't ate nor slept for a while. Anna had tears in her eyes, as since the leaving the hospital Elsa moved out straight away and hasn't been in work, till now. Elsa silently walked in and Anna could smell the stench of beer straight away. The blonde couldn't look Anna in the face and placed an envelope on the desk.

"Elsa!" Anna said standing up and walked over to Elsa and went to hug her but Elsa moved back out of her grasp. Anna stepped back with a hurt expression on her face as Elsa still couldn't look at her "I've missed you. You never called me."

"I've been busy." Elsa shrugged and turned to leave before Anna grabbed her hand.

"We need to talk Els. About what happened, I need to fully explain myself." Anna begged clutching Elsa's hand tighter.

"I don't want to Anna." Elsa growled and swiftly removed her hand away "I have put my resignation on your desk with immediate effect. Have a good life Anna."

Elsa began walking to the door until she heard Anna burst out crying and she suddenly stopped but didn't turn around.

"So what.. is that it for us huh?" Anna cried out but Elsa didn't say anything in reply "I know I fucked up Elsa and I will always regret every moment of my life what I did to you but there is nothing I can do to make it up to you.. and damn it will you just look at me!"

Elsa sighed as although her head is telling her to run out of the door and never look back, her heart is telling her just to hear her out as deep down she really does love Anna. Elsa shook her head as she knew she was going to regret this and turned round to face a distraught Anna.

"Elsa, I know I should of believed you and if I could go back in time I would do everything different but you have to see it from my perspective I walked in and saw you covered in blood with Jade unconscious on the floor and you above my sister with a scalpel pointed at her. What was I to do Elsa? I didn't shoot you did I!" Anna said as she walked back over to Elsa who laughed sarcastically.

"What do you want a fucking medal? Good job Anna thanks for not shooting an innocent child. I didn't give a damn if you shot me but having a gun pointed at you when you're a kid, that's something you never forget, trust me. I was your girlfriend and you are supposed to have my back no matter what but instead you were too busy locking lips and kissing ass to see the truth and you could of paid for it in more serious ways. Now you have just lost me for good and probably your sister. So why don't you go get yourself your best girlfriend and best sister medal and wear them to make yourself better." Elsa shouted as tears came flowing from her eyes as she mentally kicked herself for looking weak when she wanted to stay strong "Fuck off out of my life Anna!"

"Elsa, please! I love you and I need you.. Steph needs you." Anna pleaded.

"Don't you dare Anna!" Elsa seethed at the audacity of bringing up her sister in this.

Elsa snapped as although she missed the little girl and would do anything for her she can't be with someone who lies to her, cheats on her and pretty much tried to kill her after she has done so much for her and this is how she is repaid.

"Please can we try again." Anna begged trying to calm down but it wasn't working.

Elsa looked up at the redhead and saw how upset she looked.

"Anna, I need space for now and I'll let you know what I decide, when I'm ready and please just leave me alone until I contact you." Elsa cried and then she left Anna alone.

Anna began to get angry and she began to smash up everything in her office. She picked up Elsa's resignation letter and tore it up before throwing it in the trash can. Anna began to get exhausted from smashing everything up and just sat down in the middle of her destruction and put her head in her hands and began to cry.


	16. Chapter 16

**TRICK OR TREAT **

Anna groaned as she got up, for what seemed to be the thousand time to open the door to impatient trick or treaters. She hated Halloween. Here she was dressed up as Jean Grey, spandex was going up unspeakable places while she dished out candy to ungrateful little brats that should be home studying instead of annoying her.

"Steph! Are you ready?" Anna shouted upstairs once again to her sister who was ignoring her.

Anna had promised to take Steph to her works Halloween party because her parents were, as usual on business, which has made things harder for the sisters. As Elsa predicted, pointing a gun at a kid is something they never forget plus the fact that every time Steph wakes up, screaming from her nightmares, she cries for the blonde and not her. Finally Steph came traipsing down like an angsty teenager and walked over to the full length mirror by the front door and sighed as she hated her costume Anna made her wear.

"Shadowcat sucks.. I wanted to be a minion!" Steph sulked as she brushed her hair again.

"Please Steph, just don't argue with me for one bloody night." Anna growled as once again she had to dewedgie herself and went over to where her sister was and fluffed her hair up which earned a groan from the youngster.

"Fine! But I want to see Elsa sometime tonight." Steph said and opened the door forcefully hitting it against the wall with a bang before stomping out not even waiting for Anna.

"This is going to be fun." Anna sighed before she grabbed her things and followed her little sister.

* * *

Anna and Steph walked into the lab and straight away Steph went running up to Elsa who was surprised to see the little girl and gave her a big hug. Anna looked at the blonde and stood open mouthed as she was dressed like Emma Frost, also from X-Men. Anna licked her lips and had to admit that Elsa looked stunning, and that she missed the blonde like crazy. It was weird seeing Elsa here seen as though the resignation letter she had put in not long, mysteriously got ripped up, thanks to Anna. So Elsa had to stay on the team for the time being. Anna hoped that the longer Elsa stayed on the team the higher the chance of Elsa forgiving her and them getting back together. Anna could see Steph dragging the blonde, who had a look of nervousness and confusion plastered on her face,and noticed them coming towards her. Anna panicked slightly but as soon as Elsa locked eyes with her she began to feel calm and in control.

"Elsa, hi. You look awesome." Anna smiled as she quickly grabbed two glasses of champagne off of somebody walking past with a tray and handed one to Elsa.

Elsa nodded and took the glass drinking half in one go. Steph stood there looking up at Elsa in awe as she missed the blonde completely and wished that things could go back the way they used to be.

"Elsa, can we dance please?" Steph begged as she gripped onto the blonde's hand.

"Steph, why don't you go and ask Sven? He's dressed as a reindeer for some reason." Anna asked wanting the little girl out of the way so she can talk to Elsa.

Elsa looked at Anna angrily and shook her head.

"Sure Steph, let's dance." Elsa sneered at Anna and then took the little girls hand and led her to where everyone was dancing.

Anna sighed and drank her drink in one go. Her plan was to win Elsa back by any means necessary but firstly she needs the blonde alone and this means getting Steph distracted. She looked around and saw Olaf in the corner dressed as a snowman. What is with people tonight, it's Halloween not Christmas. Anna shook her head and walked up to the happy snowman.

"Hey Olaf." Anna smiled.

"Hey Anna or should I say Miss Grey." Olaf chuckled "You want a warm hug?"

Anna smiled as recently she has not worked with Olaf in ages and missed his sense of humor. Only he could dress as a snowman and offer warm hugs.

"I can't because my Phoenix powers will melt you." Anna giggled.

"Well some people are worth melting for." Olaf swooned "Just like I know you would melt for Elsa."

Anna looked at the snowman and shrugged.

"Yeah but I fucked that up now. I know she doesn't feel the same for me any more and I don't blame her. I was an asshole to her and well I know all of you know what happened seen as though most of you don't talk to me any more." Anna sighed.

Ever since she took over from Oaken a few people have moved to different labs and due to a large amount of rumors about what did happen a lot of people have been ignoring Anna and talking about her behind her back, which she hated as all she wanted to do was move on with her life rather then be constantly reminded of that day.

"Ok, I'm going to let you into a little secret. She still loves you Anna. She never shuts up about you and is always asking people if you are Ok and always asks about Steph. If she didn't love you still she would of handed in her resignation." Olaf stated.

"Well.. erm she kind of did but I tore it up." Anna admitted guiltily "I can't lose her Olaf, apart from Steph she is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Wow Anna, you have got it bad. You know you can't tear up someone's resignation like that you can get in so much trouble." Olaf said sadly as he hated seeing his friend in so much pain.

"I know.. I.. I just can't face being without her and if just seeing her at work is all I can get I'm going to take it." Anna said but felt a small tug at her arm.

Anna looked down and saw a sweating and out of breath Steph.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Anna asked kneeling down.

"I'm bored here and Jade said that she could take me trick or treating if I wanted." Steph said excitedly, all but jumping up and down.

Anna stood up and looked around and saw Jade, dressed up as Piakchu. Anna chuckled to herself as the good doctor looked like she would rather be anywhere but here. Anna knew that Elsa must of invited her which was good that they had now cleared the air and remained friends. Jade looked over at Anna and waved as she made her way over to the red head.

"Hey Jade, you look.. electric." Anna smiled at the doctor but Steph groaned at the lame pun.

"Thanks Anna, your costumes JEANious." Jade smiled which made Steph burst out laughing.

Anna looked at her sister confused as obviously her pun way way better.

"Listen, I can see that Steph is bored and everyone is way too wasted to entertain her so how about I give you a break and take her out trick or treating?" Jade asked as Steph got on her knees and begged Anna to say yes "We'd only be an hour or so and that way you can maybe talk to Elsa.. uninterrupted."

Anna rolled her eyes and picked the little girl up to stop her making a wally of herself but then nodded as the last part of what Jade said hit home. She could talk to Elsa and try and make things better between the blonde and herself.

"That would be awesome Jade, thank you." Anna smiled and then looked at her little sister "You do what Jade says because if you don't and I am told you have misbehaved you will be grounded for eternity.. got it?"

Steph nodded her head so fast Anna thought it might come off. Anna watched as the little girl grabbed Jade's hand and they made their way out to go have fun. Anna smiled and then began scanning the room for the blonde. She looked in the far corner and saw her there talking to someone dressed as a minion. Anna noticed that the two were getting incredibly close and she began to see red. She began striding over to the two and as she got there she heard Elsa say to the other person that she was not interested. Anna saw the minion lean in closer and try and kiss the blonde. Anna growled and grabbed the person harassing Elsa and pulled her away from Elsa who was surprised to see Anna act this way.

"Anna, please stop!" Elsa begged noticing that Anna looked pissed and that she wanted to punch the person.

Anna looked at the girl she had gripped and knew her as the new DNA specialist she had recently hired.

"Listen.." Anna began but in the heat of the moment forgot the young girls name who looked petrified "..You. I will not condone harassment of my people and if you continue you will be looking for a new job from a hospital bed. Do you understand?"

The girl quickly nodded and began to cry. Anna let her go as she felt bad about making her upset and didn't mean to be that harsh. She looked over at Elsa who just had a look of disappointment on her face and pushed passed Anna as she made her way to the bathroom. Anna helped the young girl compose herself and quickly apologized as she didn't know what came over her and she followed the blonde into the bathroom. As soon as she entered she saw Elsa standing in front of the mirror wiping tears away. Anna instantly felt bad as she knew she was the cause of her getting upset.

"Elsa, are you Ok?" Anna asked slowly going over and putting a hand on the younger girl's back but Elsa instantly shrugged it off.

"Why would you do that Anna?" Elsa asked not even looking at her.

"I thought you were in trouble. I wanted to make sure she didn't hurt you." Anna lied as she couldn't really say that she wanted to make sure that Elsa was still single and well.. stayed that way.

"No, you wanted to make sure that she and I weren't together. Why are you still trying to run my life Anna?" Elsa cried as fresh tears sprung from her eyes.

"No I'm not! How am I?" Anna shouted back.

"You didn't process my resignation, you pretty much scalped Ellie for talking to me, even though there is nothing going on between us and well every time I am close to moving on from you somehow you are always thrown right back into life." Elsa said slamming her fists down on the counter.

Anna looked away as although she hated what Elsa was saying she was right but the worse thing about it was that Elsa wants to move on and in the end she can't stop her as if she continues to be there in her life when she doesn't want Anna to be she will end up hating her and that's the last thing she wanted.

"So what do you want from me?" Anna asked not sure what to say any more.

Elsa growled and she strode up to Anna. Anna closed her eyes as she knew what was coming and prepared herself for Elsa's infamous slap but it never came instead she was met with lips on hers. Anna missed Elsa's touch and noticed that her lips tasted salty due to the blonde's tears. Anna brought her hands up and rested them on Elsa's hips as she deepened the kiss which made Elsa moan. Anna smiled slightly and pushed her tongue into the blonde's open mouth as she closed her eyes harder, focusing on what the tongue was doing. She felt Elsa move away slightly and then was met the familiar sting to the side of her face which nearly knocked Anna loopy. Elsa slapped Anna hard and began shaking her hand trying to get some feeling back into it.

"Mother fuck.. oww! What the hell was that for?" Anna moaned as she rubbed her stinging cheek.

"You know what that was for Anna." Elsa said composing herself and licking her lip still tasting Anna's lip balm on her. "I told you that when I was ready I would talk to you but as usual it has to be on your terms. I am still not over the fact that you didn't believe me when I have never lied to you and pointed a gun at your sister. I don't care that you pointed it at me as I'm over that but what you put Steph through is unforgivable."

"I know and I don't know what I can do to make it better. I have to live with Steph hating me, rebelling against me and well I don't blame her but it's hard seen as though my parents are never there any more and I have no one Elsa. You were everything to me and I want to make things better. Please, I still love you and that will never change." Anna cried shaking her head at how much she has fucked up.

Elsa sighed as she saw Anna break down in front of her. She knew that Anna wasn't a bad person and knew that she put everyone before herself but even she had a limit to stuff she could handle. She loved Anna and nothing could ever change that but she needed to let Anna know that she was no push over and once she said something she was stubborn even if that meant hurting Anna for a while.

Elsa looked up and rolled her eyes as she grabbed the red head and pushed her up against the bathroom stall hard. Anna's eyes opened wide as she didn't know what Elsa was going to do, if she was going to kiss her again or just beat her up.

"Els.. I'm really really sor.." Anna began but once again was shushed by Elsa's finger placed against her lips.

"Anna, like I said it is too early to make decisions. I am not one of them people who fight and break up one moment and then be all happy and make up the next. I need time to see what I really want and if it's you then you would wait also. I have to go. Happy Halloween Anna and tell Steph I will see her soon and to stop acting up for you." Elsa said sadly and quickly kissed Anna on the lips gently before leaving.

* * *

It had been a few days since the party and Elsa was at home on her day off. Instead of her usual studying up on cases or working somehow, she decided that after the whole kidnapping thing that she would find a hobby instead of just being obsessed with work all the time. She tried a lot of things but the two main ones that stood out to her was writing, which helped when she wanted to get out her feelings safely and video games, which she quickly figured she was a natural and it kept her from thinking about work, Steph and more importantly Anna. The blonde was in the middle of playing Until Dawn. Just as she was creeping around in the game, her phone went off scaring the daylights out of her.

"Maybe I should just stick with The Last of Us." Elsa sighed as she got her breath back and picked her phone up.

"Hello.. yes this is Elsa.. is she Ok? I will be there straight away.. bye!"

Elsa's face changed when she hung up and quickly gathered her stuff together and sprinted out of the door.

"Shit! Steph!"

* * *

Elsa made her way quickly to the hospital room she was told Steph was in. As soon as she entered she saw the little girl sitting up in the bed, her head was bleeding and she looked like she had been crying as she had tear stains, streaking her cheeks and her eyes were all bloodshot.

"Ohh baby. What happened?" Elsa asked going over and comforted the young girl.

"I.. I fell.. and I hurt myself." Steph cried "My arm really hurts Elsa."

"That's because you have fractured your ulna and radius."

Elsa turned around and saw Jade looking at some x-rays as she walked in. Elsa didn't really say anything but the make up at the party done wonders for the doctor but without it she noticed that Jade still had bruising and scarring on her face. Elsa had to admit that her friend was tough as after everything she had been through she came back into work shortly after.

"So Steph, you wanna tell me what you did to yourself?" Jade smiled and walked up the the young girl and messed her hair.

"I was playing on the monkey bars and I slipped and fell on my arm." Steph cried as Jade began her examination.

"Well it's a clear break so we can just cast it up and your head will need a few butterfly stitches and then you can be on your way sweetie. What color cast would you like hun?" Jade asked finishing her paperwork.

"Well Elsa's favorite color is blue. So I want it blue." Steph smiled at Elsa as she wiped the young girl's eyes again.

Elsa looked at the little girl and smiled as she put her hand on the girls leg to reassure her.

"Alrighty, hey Elsa can I have a quick word with you please, outside." Jade said and then headed out with Elsa on her heels, shutting the door after her "You know I'm glad to see you and everything but where's Anna? Why are you here instead?"

"I got called. According to the nurse or who ever called me, my name is on the guardian list. When I was still living with them, her parents were never around and I was off work, after everything that had happened and because Anna was working, I was put down as her guardian in case of emergencies and well I guess it never got changed back." Elsa said sighing heavily as she knew that Anna had not yet been informed of her sister's accident.

"You need to call Anna, Elsa." Jade said looking at her friend as she could tell Elsa didn't really want to be around Anna otherwise she would of called her by now "How are you two now?"

Elsa shook her head and lowered her eyes to the floor as since the party neither of them really spoke. She missed both girls like crazy as to her, they completed her life and although she missed Steph like crazy and wanted to be with them again, she knew it was still too early to trust and be around Anna fully.

"We're the same. Like I said to her, it's too early for us to be back together and how ever much I want to I can't stand to be hurt again and lose Steph for good, as she means so much to me." Elsa sighed and looked up at the doctor who looked at her sympathetically.

"Elsa, if I know anything about you it's you have a good head on your shoulders. You will decide when it's time to make things happen for you. I know you miss Steph, it was obvious at the party but like you said you have to think about you and I don't want you to get hurt any more, especially after everything you have been through." Jade said. "Call Anna and I will get the cast ready."

Jade left Elsa, who quickly pulled her phone out and dialled Anna's number up.

**RING RING.. RING RING..**

"Arendelle speaking."

"Anna, it's Elsa. You need to come down to the hospital.. it's Steph."

"What! What's happened? Is she Ok?"

"She's broke her arm Anna. You need to be here, she needs you."

"I will be there as soon as I can..."

Anna hung up and grabbed her stuff quickly as she made her way to the hospital to see her sister.

* * *

"There we go. You're a brave girl Steph. How about I go get you a special ice cream only for big, brave girls." Jade said smiling at the girl as she wrapped the last piece of cast on.

Steph nodded her head madly and grinned which Elsa found was adorable. Jade headed out and Elsa followed her to ask Jade some questions away from prying ears.

"So how long will she be in that for?" Elsa asked.

"It depends. Children usually heal quicker so it can take anywhere between three to six weeks give or take but be warned it could take even ten weeks. So she will need someone to be there for her constantly Elsa. That means maybe swallowing your pride and making things up with Anna." Jade said as she began peeling all the excess plaster of her hands.

"I know and I will talk to her when she gets here. So talking about kids, you are awesome around and dealing with kids, are you and your girlfriend thinking about having any?" Elsa smiled and she lent against the wall and began to watch Jade squirm.

"Erm.. no. We talked about it and although maybe one day I want one, she's hella against it as we're too busy most of the time to be around each other and so I think kids maybe make things worse then bring us closer together." Jade sighed but then jumped when a door banged behind them and turned to see Anna stride up to them looking pissed off "Ha.. good luck with that and if you need me to I can have security here within a couple of minutes."

Jade left quickly just as Anna got to where the women were standing and looked at Elsa with an angry and hurt look on her face.

"Where is she?" Anna barked at Elsa angrily.

"She's in the room there. She is fine and she has just had her arm cast and her head is stitched up." Elsa explained calmly.

"Why the fuck were you called and not me!" Anna demanded as she began pacing up and down slightly.

"Why are you acting like this Anna?" Elsa asked "She was hurt and you never changed her guardianship over. That was why I was called first!"

"Well why didn't you change it when you left us?" Anna growled back at the blonde.

"What! It shouldn't be up to me to change it. It's your sister and if you're too busy to look after her than maybe you shouldn't have her in your care!" Elsa retaliated.

"What did you fucking say?" Anna spat.

At that moment Elsa knew that she had gone to far and wanted to apologize but in the back of her head Anna was the one who started this instead of just thanking her for being there. Anna stared at the blonde wishing she could just punch her in the face but she had to be professional as she didn't want to lose her job or Elsa, because she still loved her.

"You can go now!" Anna growled as she got her bearings back.

"Fine!" Elsa said as she opened the door and walked in with Anna following her.

"Anna!" Steph smiled as she saw her sister come in but then she noticed the way the two women looked and knew that they just had another argument "Elsa. Where are you going? Please don't leave."

Elsa sighed and looked at Anna who looked like she was going to burst out crying. Elsa grabbed her coat and she lent over and kissed Steph on the cheek and stroked her hair.

"I have to sweetie. Anna is here now and when you're better you can come and hang out with me again." Elsa smiled and stood back up.

"But you said that before and we never. You always made excuses not to see me all the time because of Anna and that's not fair. I did this so you two would get back together as I know you both love each other and I hate that you let stupid stuff come between you." Steph said sadly.

"Whoa! What the hell did you just say!" Anna shouted realizing what her sister just admitted to.

"Steph, did you hurt yourself on purpose?" Elsa asked calmly not wanting to frighten the girl, unlike Anna.

"I'm sorry! I just want us all to be a happy family like before and well that only started when Elsa got hurt. So I thought if I was hurt then we could be a family again." Steph said beginning to cry again.

Both women looked at each other sadly. Anna made her way to where Steph was and sat on the bed and put her hand on the young girl's leg.

"Listen Steph, we both love you so much and just because Elsa and I aren't together at the moment doesn't mean we don't love you any less." Anna said looking up at the blonde.

"Steph, you didn't need to hurt yourself like this. You know that Anna is always there for you and I'm just a phone call away at any time." Elsa said sitting back down.

"But you're not though. I have seen you once since that.. well that time with that man and I miss you and I know Anna misses you because I hear her calling for you every bloody night and well if I can forgive her for doing what she did to us why can't you!" Steph cried.

Jade came in and saw that everyone was upset and crying. She placed the ice cream on the counter and left as quickly as she came in as not to disturb them any further.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked as she wiped Steph's tears away.

"I want you back with us." Steph cried.

Elsa stood up and headed for the door as she felt bad that she is the reason Steph hurt herself plus she was the reason this whole thing started in the first place. She needed more time to think about where Anna and her relationship was going but she can't keep hurting the little girl in the process.

"I can't do this.. I'm sorry Steph but I can't keep hurting you and if I'm still here that is what will happen." Elsa cried as she opened the door.

"Elsa, please don't go!" Steph sobbed hysterically.

Without another look back, Elsa walked out and closed the door after her. She burst out crying as she headed out of the hospital and wondered where she was going to go now seen as though the two main things in her life are no longer an option as she was just hurting them when that wasn't her intention. She got into her car and began sobbing as she opened up her messages to Anna.

**Anna, I love you but this is too much, knowing that I am hurting you both. I need space and I think that will be good for us both. I'm not coming back into work and don't message or call me as I wont answer it. Tell Steph I love her and goodbye.**

Elsa hesitated before pressing send and then she pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

**A/N- So don't hate me guys I know I'm horrible for all my cliffhangers but I promise it does get better. Also Happy Halloween to everyone, was going to post this nearer the time but I wouldn't have time sorry. Again thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and this story, you're all amazing. Anyway till next time peeps :)**


End file.
